Frost High
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Based off a short on tumblr I read. Jack's a student and he's taking a class with a one Mister Black. Having feelings for a teacher- usually this goes unrewarded and ignored, but for some reason, Jack finds himself constantly trying and pining for his attention. AU AU AU AU AU. Need I say it again? A fricking U. Rating will change.
1. Chapter 1

**Basing this off a weird thing I saw on tumblr. Except I felt like adding more to it… I guess… Well, whatever. It's some weirdness that I thought might work out… If not… I dunno…**

**This is Alternate Universe. Highschool crap… Jack's a student… Teachers… Random… Crap-tacular…**

**Frost High**

**Chapter 1- First Day Back**

"Look, I don' know anything about the guy, I've never had him as a teacher before," Jack Overland-Frost muttered to his friend Thianna as they walked through the halls on their first day of school, "Besides, it's not like this is gonna be an interesting class… It's just a stupid elective…"

Thianna smiled her ever warm and friendly smile. "C'mon Jack, you'll be fine, you just gotta get through it for half the year," she said, patting his arm sweetly. The feathers on her jacket ruffling as she moved.

He rolled his ice blue eyes in response, grumbling something about hating everything. Thianna just continued patting his arm comfortingly. "At least _you_ get to go to a class that actually might make a difference in your life… What was it, dental health?" he asked, looking at his aspiring dentist friend. She nodded excitedly, her cheeks darkening at the mere mention of her passion for teeth. Jack sighed. "Yeah, and exactly how is a class on the holocaust and genocide gonna help me in my future?"

"Well, maybe the subject matter might not, but maybe you'll learn a thing or two from this, Mister Black," Thianna said.

"Yeah, right, when do I ever learn _anything_?" Jack asked, shining her his trademark smirk. Being a local heartthrob, Jack knew just how to smile to make all the girls melt. He had a reputation as the frozen tease- he liked the name more than he'd admit. Mostly Jack didn't like girls; especially the ones who constantly drooled over him. He knew he had looks, enough women had told him that for him to remember. But he wished the people he liked actually saw it. Thianna was one of those people, but she thought of him as a brother, so she was out. Same with Jack's old crush Jamie- he was straight, and after that he insisted they remain just friends. Was Jack gay? Naw, he just liked what he liked.

Seeing him flash the pearly whites, Thianna immediately asked, "You been flossing?"

"Nope, you wanna check?" he teased, using a finger to pull his mouth open wide enough for her to see his molars. She playfully shoved him before she saw her classroom. Giving him a quick hug, she rushed inside, and Jack waltzed down the halls to his classroom. 516 wasn't it? He couldn't really remember. But, as per his usual, he'd be late. All of his teachers knew he came into class whenever he felt like it, but wait… Whoever Mister Black was, he had never had Jack as a student… So he didn't know how Jack was. Great. Since it was the first day he'd have a real excuse to be late today. After that, he'd just have to accept the fact that Jack could walk in three minutes before class was over and he couldn't do anything about it.

Besides having a reputation as a heartthrob, Jack also had quite the reputation as an independent prankster. One of his most infamous crimes? Using clear plastic to shut all of the classroom doors from the inside. School had to be canceled that whole day. Just remembering it brought a smile to Jack's face.

He found his room, closed his eyes, kept his grin plastered on his face, and practically danced inside. He stepped forward a little before opening his eyes and grinning. He scanned the other desks, finding a few kids smiling at him while others rolled their eyes and groaned. This just made his grin grow.

"I assume you're Mister Frost?" a calm voice asked from the front of the room.

Jack didn't even look toward the teacher. He just kept grinning at one of the kids scowling at him. "Yeah, I couldn't remember which room it was," he replied, finally lifting his head to look at Mister Black.

Piercing blue eyes met bright hazel ones in an instant of pure terror. At first all Jack saw was a scowling face, but upon blinking once, he saw the man was simply looking at him. His breath hitched upon actually looking at him. Pale skin with a greyish tint, black hair slicked back into spikes behind his head, thin shallow cheeks with prominent cheekbones, no eyebrows, tall and thin frame, long legs that looked awkward until they moved, flowing gracefully into each movement.

This man was gorgeous! Why had Jack never seen him before? Now he knew he was gawking- and the fact that Mister Black was smirking at him was only serving to make him gawk more.

"Take your seat, Jack," he said, gesturing to the empty desk in the front of the dark room. There was an edge to his tone and Jack found himself too scared to argue.

Jack fumbled a little as he sat, but quickly regained his charming composure when he spotted the boy to his right frowning at him. He recognized him- Artie G. Roundhog. He had a personal vendetta against him for some reason, probably because Jack had been the reason his girlfriend had broken up with him; let's just say open stalking led to confessions of love that Jack left unanswered.

"What up, Groundhog?" Jack asked, teasing him with his little nickname for the pudgy boy. Artie just scowled for a minute.

"Sure took your time getting here, didn't you Frosty?" he spat. Jack was about to answer when something in his peripheral vision caught him. He turned his head to see Mister Black looming over his desk.

Swallowing, Jack felt himself shrink in his presence instantly. "Sorry," he muttered, trying to hide from his gaze.

He walked back to the front of the room, and Jack found himself looking at his rear end longingly. Damn, he had a nice ass! And those crisp black pants only helped to emphasize that. Grinning, Jack lifted his gaze as he turned around. He introduced himself calmly and Jack felt a spike of boldness as he asked, "What's your first name?"

The eyes that seemed almost gold flicked to him and remained pinned upon him for a moment before he replied calmly, "Pitch, however you will be referring to me as Mister Black."

A few stifled chortles ran through the room and Jack had to clarify, "So your name's Pitch Black?"

A scowl splayed across the taller, older man's face. "I don't see that you have any room to mock it, **Jack Frost**," he snarled darkly at the teen.

Jack quickly waved his hands in front of him in defense. "No, no, no, no, no, no! I wasn't making fun of it!" he stammered, "Actually I think it's kinda hot in an ironic way." He rolled his left shoulder, trying to ease some of the tension in the air and failing. Mister Black simply raised a hairless brow at him before starting up their class.

Books had been handed out to everyone, and he, though somewhat begrudgingly, started a 'get to know you' exercise. Jack had been brave enough to ask if he had any children. Pitch black had sighed in mild irritation before telling him that he wasn't even married and therefore had no children. Jack hadn't been expecting that response, but he had found the courage to say, "Well if it's any consolation, I'm not married either. Now whether or not I have any children, I won't say…" The few girls in the room giggled at his smart mouth, whereas the guys groaned.

"I see…" Mister Black said, running his fingers over his desk. "It seems I wasn't misinformed about you, Jack…" Jack blinked in surprise. Mister Black lifted his gaze to meet the now thoroughly confused teenager's. "You have quite the reputation as a smart-ass prankster."

Not fighting the blush that came to his cheeks, Jack responded sharply, "I do what I can."

"I look forward to it," Mister Black said before continuing the introductions.

The class went on like that for a while. Jack making some sort of brazen comment, getting a look from Pitch, and then trying to make another just as witty remark. In minutes Jack found himself addicted to the playful mirth in his teacher's eyes. It was like he was amused but was pissed at him at the same time. Jack loved when people gave him that look. So far the only ones who had ever given him that look had been Thianna and Jamie. Damn, now Jack was thinking dirty thoughts about him.

As the bell rang dismissing them, Jack tried desperately to push back all that his horny teenage mind could make-up about Mister Black. He left the room, heading purposefully toward his next class, but halfway to the room he realized he'd left both books he had received in the room. Groaning to himself, he turned around on a dime in the hall, earning a few angry words from others in the hallway.

Getting back to the room, Jack pushed the door open with a couple tiny knocks. Mister Black looked up from a book in his hand, and he smirked when he saw who it was.

Setting his book down and lifting up two others from his desk, Mister Black asked snidely, "Forget something did we?"

Laughing uncomfortably, Jack replied, "Yeah, I'm kina off kilter today…" He walked forward, faltering when he heard the second bell ring. He groaned and rolled his eyes. He took his books and then made to leave.

"Would you perhaps like a pass?" Pitch offered, smiling lightly and pulling the pale green papers from his desk.

"Yeah, I probably should," Jack said, turning back so he was facing the taller man, "Mister Drabin gets mad if you don't have one… Even for me…"

"And what's Mister Drabin's first name?" Pitch asked, carefully writing out Jack's pass before holding it out toward him.

"Huh?" Jack froze. He felt like he was being interrogated. He didn't know what to say, how to respond. He just stood there, swallowing in silence.

"Well, you seemed so interested in learning my name, I assumed you were this curious with all your teachers," Pitch said, shrugging slightly.

Jack felt his cheeks go hot. "Oh," he mumbled, averting his eyes, "No, I… I just… I've never had you before and you seemed interesting, so I-… Well I just…" Now he felt stupid. Man he wished he could just disappear in that instant. He wanted to run away and hide from this man. This man with the playfully accusing stare that drilled into his soul and saw all the things Jack knew.

Mister Black just smiled and handed him the pass. "Run along now. Joseph won't be happy if you're too much later," he said.

"Joseph?" Jack repeated, staring in bewilderment. Mister Black just simply smirked and motioned him out. Jack felt a happy smile form on his face before he hurried out the door.

Four classes later Jack was sitting in lunch with Thianna. His other friend Sandy soon met them, and though he was a mute, they still loved the little guy like family. Jamie jumped to the table, giving Jack a knoogie before sitting across from him. His little sister Sophie met them a short while later and Jack grinned when he saw his senior friend Aster heading their way. Jack jumped onto the table and made ready to throw food at his taller friend, but was quickly told to sit back down by a teacher monitoring them.

"You got lucky," Jack muttered, plopping back down as Aster took his seat.

Smirking, the taller boy snapped, "Like you woulda' landed a hit…" Jack grinned devilishly at him, and Aster knew he'd regret that comment later.

"Oh yeah, so how was your class Jack?" Thianna asked, "The one with that teacher you were worried about…"

Looking up, Jack blinked back a dark blush before quickly looking back down. "Oh, it was alright," he said, "You know, nothing too exciting…"

Sandy leaned his head toward Jack and began pointing at him and poking his now deep red cheeks. The others noticed and Aster was quick to make fun of it. "Aw, is little Jackie blushing? Oh, that is so precious! I wish I had a camera…!"

Jack swatted at his blue-ish haired friend. But then Thianna with her brilliant rainbow green locks began tugging at Jack's ears and asking him why he was blushing. Sandy ruffled his prematurely white locks that the girls all said looked like freshly fallen snow before prodding his cheeks some more.

"Do you like someone in that class?" Jamie asked, looking genuinely interested.

Now everyone's eyes were on him. Jack swallowed down his dignity before simply nodding. Thianna and Sophie- the only two forms of feminine emotion in the remote area- giggled excitedly.

"Who? Who, who, who?" Sophie asked, practically bouncing the entire table. Jack shook his head, his ears practically glowing now, refusing to tell anyone any more on the subject.

After failing to get anything out of Jack, Aster finally made an attempt to start another conversation. "So, I was thinking we all could go to karaoke this weekend, but Sandy you don't have to sing, you know… I just thought it might be fun if we all got together."

Sandy gave two thumbs up, signifying his agreement in going. Slowly everyone agreed that it sounded like fun. Jack teased that he was gonna post Aster singing on the internet, but he was quickly reprimanded by Thianna. He was lucky he had such great friends. All thoughts of dark, enchanting eyes had utterly left him.

**Well, now that that's over… Do you all know which thing on tumblr I'm talking about? The weird thing with Pitch being a teacher… And Jack… And… Yeah… Well, I don't have a link.**

**So, next chapter starts at the end of Jack's first day of school… Fun fun, I guess…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it's nice to know I managed to get a lurker to review. **** Brightens up my night a little bit more…**

**Uh, yeah, the tumblr thing I'm basing this off was a lot less fluffy… I just feel more comfortable starting with fluff I guess…**

**Now to start the second chapter of this weirdness…**

**Frost High**

**Chapter Two- Heading Home**

"What was that one girl's name, Heather?" Jack asked Thianna as they walked together out of the building. Both of them had sopping wet heads- having each gone to use the pool during the after-school period. It was always open, so why not use it? Thianna was the only girl Jack knew that didn't mind having her hair and face wet- mostly because she never wore make-up, she didn't need to, she was flawless without it. Her utter lack of being like every other girl was one of the things Jack loved about her.

"Frigid bitch, but she sure is one hot piece of ass," Jack said, grinning to himself. Thianna laughed and shoved him into a locker.

"You're such a perv," she chuckled, "So who else were you checking out while we were in the pool?"

"Well, that guy… Um… Keith I think it is… He's got really nice legs…" Jack said, pointing into the air to emphasize his point. Thianna giggled again.

Putting her hands on her hips, she asked cheekily, "Well which is it with you Jack? Boys or girls?"

Smirking, Jack replied with one word.

"Dogs."

He then ran as Thianna chased him through the hall. She kept shouting that he was a sick freak, but he just laughed and spun around a corner. But instead of running off, he hid and waited. Once she rounded after him, Jack jumped at her, shrieking "Boo!".

"Oh Jack, you're so mean!" she spat, slapping his arm angrily. She wasn't going to mention the fact that he actually had got a scream of fear from her.

As they went back to waltzing down the halls, she looked at Jack's feet and made a comment, "You know Jack, you really should be wearing shoes. Do you know what sort of diseases you can pick up with your feet?"

"Meh. Whatevs," Jack said, carelessly swinging his sneakers in his left hand as he walked.

"Oh, you're picture day's tomorrow isn't it? Whatcha planning on wearing?" Thianna asked, looking hopeful.

Jack sighed, "I dunno. Probably just my favorite blue hoodie and my old brown skinnies…"

"Always the one to dress to impress aren'tcha Jackie?" she teased, waggling a disapproving finger at her friend, "You gonna wear shoes?"

Looking down at his bare feet, curling his toes in a little, Jack muttered, "Maybe. Depends if I feel like it…" Thianna just sighed and continued walking with him.

"Ya' know Ti," Jack suddenly started up after a while of silence. His bright purple eyed friend looked to him expectantly, but Jack felt his voice fade when he saw a familiar tall dark figure step out of a room ahead to lock the door behind it.

His feet felt like they were sweating as all of his momentum was lost. His cheeks went red and he just stared dumbly at his new teacher. Thianna was trying to get his attention.

"Jack?" she spoke. The instant she said the name, the tall man turned his head of slick black hair in their direction and Jack's breath hitched in his throat out of sheer terror. Pitch Black sent him a friendly smile, but Jack couldn't find the courage to return it. Thianna, meanwhile, had figured out what was going on, and she was currently grinning devilishly at Jack to his right.

"Have a nice night, Jack," Mister Black said from his door.

Visibly flinching, Jack quickly stammered, "Y-you t-t-too!" He lifted his hand meekly and attempted a little wave, which only ended up as a pathetic little hand twitching. Mister Black's grin simply lifted to the left in a smirk before he turned and walked off.

Once he was out of sight, and hopefully ear-shot, Jack turned to Thianna, who was still wearing that evil grin. "Sh-shut up," he spit out, trying to slow his heartbeat.

"I don't think I said anything, _Jackie_," she snickered, "I'm just a little surprised. I didn't expect that you were into such older men. That's Mister Black I take it?" Jack only nodded, trying not to look at her. This was the last way he wanted to tell Tia. He had hoped he wouldn't have to confess this little crush to her. But now that she'd found out, well, let's just say Jack wanted to forget that it had happened.

After a good thirty minutes of teasing on their trip home, Thianna finally had to part with Jack. His blush had finally died by this point- now all he was saying was that he'd get back at her.

Pushing open his front door, Jack called out, "I'm hoooooooome!"

His adopted father Kris North Frost hopped into the hall to give him an immense hug. Though they had no relation whatsoever, enough people told them that with their baby blue eyes and matching white hair and dark eyebrows they looked like they could be father and son. Jack supposedly had some condition that caused him to lose all the pigmentation in his normally brown hair, whereas Kris was just old, but his early white hair was okay. Girls said it looked really hot on him. He couldn't remember when his hair was brown; he only saw pictures from when Kris first adopted him.

"Jack, precious, I made another masterpiece!" Kris said emphatically spreading his arms. Kris was a designer, but what he designed was children's toys. Jack had always had the privilege of being the first one to test out his ideas before he would patent them and sell them. A benefit of being adopted by a toy-maker- you get ALL the cool toys.

Kris took him into his office and showed him a strange toy that looked oddly like a jellyfish until it started fluttering around the room. He stared in amazement and when he reached out to touch it, the jellyfish spluttered, twitched like mad, and latched itself onto his arm. Immediately he smiled and laughed as he tried to get it off. These attempts only served to make it latch onto both his arms.

"Haha, they'll love it! It's fantastic!" he said between chuckles. Kris took the toy off his son and smiled happily before ruffling his hair lovingly.

"I will make dinner now. Go do homework," he said with his thick Russian accent. Jack smiled and went to his room to look over whatever he might've had that could be considered homework.


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha. Wow, glad so many peeps like this! Why does everyone love a jail-bait Teacher/Student situation? Who knows…! But for some reason everyone loves it!**

**Now, what was I doing? I forget… Um…**

**Frost High**

**Chapter Three- Assignments and Angst**

Jack went to his room, flopping onto his mattress lazily, and he flipped through a few pages of one of the books Mister Black had given him this morning- _Inside the Mind of Murderers_. Cheerful title… He flipped through, scanning chapters about Jack the Ripper with mild interest; reading through pages on an ancient queen of Europe who supposedly bathed in blood that had a name he couldn't pronounce for the life of him; skimming through recent homicide cases; and then folding a corner on the West Memphis Three case. He only read that the three men weren't the murderers, but that they had still been convicted for over ten years. That interested him- but his phone was going off and that was more important to a teenager.

The message was from Sandy. He grinned and looked to the type text- "_Why did you send me a video of a puppet slamming its head into a wall?_"

Smirking mischievously, Jack replied, "Because it was hilarious!"

A few moments later, Sandy wrote, _"How is that…? Well, it did remind me of you, so I guess it was alright…"_

Jack chuckled to himself. He had shared a video called "Wizard Angst" with all his friends, and he had a feeling he'd be getting similar messages from others within the hour. As he sent Sandy a happy winking face, Jack's phone buzzed in his hand. A new text from Aster. His grin spread across his entire face- this one should be good.

_"What the hell is wrong with you?_" Yup. Fantastic reaction. Aster never failed to disappoint.

Jack began furiously sending messages to him about how he said he would get him for lunch and about how this was only the beginning- not even giving the poor teen time to respond to any of his meaningless threats. He was a master in the art of text; his record was thirty five in ten seconds.

His playful banter was interrupted by Kris's deep tones calling him into the dining room for dinner. Slipping his phone into his pocket, Jack hopped to his feet and walked out.

Hours of confused and angry texts, joking and teasing replies, and thumbing through more of his papers- most all Kris had to sign- Jack decided it'd be best if he went to bed. It was what, twelve-thirty in the morning? Probably should get at least five hours of sleep…

"Jack Frost, you are a genius," came the delighted chuckle of Jack as he closed a locker other than his own. Having just deposited three eggs in Aster's locker, by the time the boy found them in there they'd be rancid. He knew Aster hated pranks like this, but it was too perfect to pass up the opportunity.

Turning around and prancing down the hall a ways before slowing to his usual paced walk, Jack absently scratched his stomach through the promised blue hoodie. Though he had worn shoes- Kris refused to let him out of the house without at least sandals. And that's what he left in. Plain black sandals that really did nothing to keep his feet warm on this chilly September morning, but Jack didn't mind the chill in the air. Besides, his skinny-jeans already were so torn up at the bottom that they went halfway up his calves.

Hardly anyone was in school yet, save for a few teachers and the occasional kid who had to be dropped off by parents who worked this early, Jack was the only one in the building: the principal wasn't even there yet!

When Jack passed by one girl who blushed and giggled on sight of him, inwardly he cringed- he knew her, let's leave it at the simple fact that he didn't return her feelings. Just another admirer that was too shy to say hi but was dumb enough to openly giggle just at seeing him. He hated how many girls liked him. Mostly because they all seemed to be exactly the same and most all of them couldn't muster up the courage to even say hello to him. He had found out just recently that he had internet stalkers- a girl who liked him had taken photos of him when he wasn't looking and had posted them everywhere. His E-mail had to be changed four times before he was safe from all the love-spam.

Groaning at the memory, Jack grumbled, "I really liked my first E-mail, too…" It had been so clever, and those rotten stalkers had to go and ruin it!

Running his fingertips along locker doors as he passed time, Jack eventually took his brown shoulder bag by the strap and pulled his book out. He flipped it open and began perusing the gut-wrenching stories. A lot of them involved chopping someone into bits, or stabbing them to death. Some of the more gruesome Jack didn't want to repeat to himself, but he found himself eager to read more. There was one murderer from England who apparently lived with the corpses as if they were still alive.

"Glad I'm not _that_ sick," Jack muttered to himself, walking around a corner and bumping into someone significantly shorter than him. Looking down a little, Jack grinned upon seeing Sandy smirking at him. "Sandy!"

Sandy made a motion like he was tipping a hat to him, and Jack returned it. Sandy wasn't deaf, but he had learned sign-language to help communicate with friends, which he began relaying to Jack. Lucky for Jack he had been able to learn some of the confusing hand motions from Sandy. From what Jack got, Sandy's mom had seen the video when he watched it and thought it was retarded. She then asked why Sandy still hung out with Jack.

"Well that's rude!" Jack cried, feigning hurt, "I'm only half-retarded!" Sandy only laughed silently. He could make some noises- sneezing, coughing, clearing his throat, sighing- but nothing ever actually had any tone or depth to it. When Sandy was very little he had swallowed three nails. They did damage going down, but more when doctors had to pump his stomach. One got lodged in his vocal chords and though the doctors were able to remove it, they could not repair the damage it had done. Sandy's mom said the loss of his voice was his punishment for making a stupid mistake, but in Jack's opinion, keeping loose nails around a three year old was just asking for something bad to happen.

Jack and Sandy began walking together through the halls, since neither one had anybody else to… er… talk to… Sandy said he had gotten free cookies in his culinary class, which Jack was extremely jealous of. Sandy also showed him some of his sketches- the little artist. He always sculpted his ideas out once he planned the size. Usually he'd make them out of beads or sand or bits of broken plastic or glass or little things like that. One of Jack's favorites had been his winter sculpture of a snowflake that Sandy had made out of broken icicles. It was beautiful until it melted. There were enough pictures, though- Jack currently had twelve.

Looking at the papers, Jack grinned upon seeing one that looked like a dinosaur. He pointed to it, saying cheerfully, "I can't wait to see this one!" Sandy only smiled. After handing them back, Jack asked teasingly, "So when're you making one of me?" Sandy only shook his head with a smile.

Once first period began, Jack was nearly murdered by Aster. They shared a class, and when the tall boy with blue-black hair stepped inside and laid eyes on him, all hell broke loose. The teacher had to hold Aster back. But once he had been allowed to calm down, Aster had begun laughing and calling Jack an ass. Anger all in good fun.

"My locker's gonna smell like that for a week," Aster chortled, sitting next to the short white haired boy. Jack only grinned at him- exceptionally pleased with his work.

"Better than what it normally smells like," Jack looked at the front board. Aster laughed hysterically at that and punched his arm.

Later Jack met up with Thianna in the hall as he headed to Pitch Black's class. She asked if his pictures went well, to which Jack said yes. Hand buried deep in his bag, Jack was caressing the letters on the book cover in agitated expectation. He wanted to go see Mister Black again, he had been craving the sight of him all day, but now that he was finally heading back to that room he was having second thoughts. Maybe he should just skip for today. Then again, he had a pretty good idea he'd be kicking himself for it if he did.

Thianna said her goodbye with a quick hug and she rushed into her class. Jack sighed, watching her run off, before he continued toward room 516.

"Good to see you again Jack," Mister Black greeted him from outside the room- he was standing in the hall. Jack had to force himself to smile and walk in past him without falling over. As he passed, he took the opportunity to inhale deeply, smelling Mister Black's cologne. Spice and darkness- Jack pictured charred wood and cinnamon. Extremely spicy cinnamon- the kind in gum that burns the back of your nose. Except this smell didn't burn him at all. It made his skin crawl with desire. He wanted to inhale more of that smell.

Slowly sitting down, Jack looked back up to the doorway, watching the back of Pitch Black's head. His hair was slicked back once again, and for some reason Jack couldn't imagine it any other way.

Once everyone was in class, Mister Black closed the door and began the lesson. He started with Hitler and began describing every horrid detail in a voice that sounded as if he were speaking to a lover. It was obvious enjoyed the darkness of the subject, but whenever he mentioned that other human beings had done these heinous acts his face contorted into a disgusted scowl.

He assigned them all to read a segment of the second book he gave, which annoyed Jack- he had already read part of the other one. It seemed like a waste of time. But then again, he had chosen to read it- so it was kinda his own fault.

As the bell rang and Jack lifted himself from his desk, the girl who had been sitting behind him said his name. Turning to look at her, Jack smiled and waited to hear what she had to say. He had a feeling he already knew, judging by the rosy blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Um, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me to the homecoming game?" she asked, pausing a little nervously between a few words.

Shifting uncomfortably, Jack looked down, sighed, and said, lifting his head back up, "Look Meribeth, I don't know if I can plan that far ahead. And besides, I'll probably just go with my friends anyway… I'll think about it, okay?" She looked disappointed at first, but smiled slightly when he added that last part. She nodded and rushed out of the room, Jack slowly beginning to follow.

He stopped and looked back to Mister Black, who was currently sorting through papers on his desk and grading some tests- Jack could see a big 50 on one from where he stood. He smiled meekly and asked, clearing his throat to let him know he was still there. Mister Black looked up at him, smiling a little and he waited for Jack to speak.

But Jack had lost his voice the instant he looked at those eyes. Smirking, Pitch Black asked, "Something you wished to say, Jack?"

"Oh," Jack stuttered, "Um… I- I was j-just wondering if you were afters-school today…"

"Do you need me for anything?" came the response, calm, quiet, and half-expecting a joke.

Swallowing, Jack replied, "N-no, I just… Wanted to stay after with you…" Jack felt his face heating up fast- maybe this was a bad idea. Why would he say yes if Jack didn't actually need his help with anything? Why did Jack think he'd like him any more than a student likes a teacher? This was really stupid. He should probably just g-

"Fine."

Jack's head jolted up, his eyes went wide as saucers, his mouth dropped open, and he spluttered, "Really?" He was sure he looked like a four year old who had been told they were going to Disney World, but Jack had to be sure he wasn't just making up that he said yes.

Mister Black smiled a little at the look on his face before he nodded and said, "It's a teacher's job to be there for their students… Whether or not they actually need anything. Just don't be late, alright?"

His face exploding into a massive grin, Jack practically giggled, "Oh, okay! I'll be on time! I promise!" And he then skipped through the hallways. Several kids looked at him like he was an alien, some girls giggled at him, a few kids joined him in his skipping, and then two kids videotaped him. He'd be a YouTube sensation. None of it even fazed him- he was so looking forward to this time afterschool. He was considering it to be his first date.

**Students often have feelings for their teachers. Lots of times they try to do things to impress them occasionally, but all in all, most relationships don't develop into anything. Unless it's a story. Then it always develops into a steamy situation of naughty sneaking around to be together. Ah, internet…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh Defying Gravity, I felt like I should reply to you by saying "oh something". So, there- "Oh something". **** *Insert troll face***

**Well, anyhow, this one took some thought… Anyone else notice my chapters match up with day numbers? 1 on 1. 2 on 2. 3 on 3. And now… **

**But I had to think on what would happen in this chapter for a few hours last night. I hope you all like what I had happen…**

**Frost High**

**Chapter Four- Afterschool with Pitch Black**

Jack came to room 516 at the very end of the day, nearly tripping over himself as he tried to squeeze through the door as quickly as possible. Pitch had looked up when he heard the sound of someone slamming into his wall, and he couldn't suppress a grin at seeing Jack clutching the wall for dear life- Jack imagined he looked like a complete idiot. He smiled a little at his teacher, blushing out of embarrassment and something else, before slowly going to the desk closest to Mister Black's desk.

He took out his book after staring at him in a trance-like state for a few minutes- only actually getting the book when Pitch Black looked up from his own book. It had startled Jack, and he quickly fumbled with his brown bag.

Once the bell rang, signifying that you either had to be in a class or out of the building, Jack noticed he was the only kid in the room with him- not that he was unhappy about that. Looking through a few pages, Jack decided to start up conversation, however trivial it may begin.

"Uh, how do you pronounce this name?" Jack asked, pointing at the page, but knowing Pitch couldn't see the words, "Erzee… Erz… Ugh… Erzee-"

"Erzsebet?" Pitch asked, saying the name as if it were the simplest word in the world.

Furrowing his brows, Jack looked at the page and muttered, "So it's a short 'e'? Not a long one…?"

"Yes," Mister Black said, folding his book shut. Setting it down on his desk, he asked, "Have you begun reading it?" Jack nodded with a little bit of a smile.

"Uh-huh," he replied, lifting u the book and pointing to a page he had folded, "This story's really interesting. The one about the three guys who were convicted of murdering the little boys…"

A smile spread across Pitch's face, a small one, but a smile nonetheless.

Jack felt that a smile was enough to get him to start up more conversation- more personal than books. Finding his bravery, Jack asked, "So you said you're not married… And you don't have kids… How old are you…? Why'd you want to become a teacher?"

Mister Black ran his fingers across his desk, sighing before saying, "Those questions are personal and therefore, not really any of your business, aren't they, Jack…? You should know better than that…"

He gave him a disapproving look, but Jack was determined to talk with him. So, fighting back the feeling in his gut that told him to shut up, Jack argued, "Well, I just wanted to know a little more about you… Tell you what- I'll tell you something about me and you can tell me something about you!"

Pitch didn't say anything to that- or rather, he didn't have time. Jack just quickly started talking again, "Okay, first, I was adopted…! And- and- and- and… Oh, and I was born with brown hair, but I have a pigment condition, and that's why it's white…!" He tugged his fluffy white locks to indicate what he was saying.

Again, Mister Black gave him a small smile before he said, "I had been wondering about your hair, to be perfectly frank… Though after seeing you with your green haired, pink highlights, purple streaks, and yellow tipped- haired friend I felt that the hair was a sort of gang symbol between you and your friends."

"Thianna?" Jack perked up cheerily at the mention of his female friend, "Yeah, she's awesome… A real sweetheart… My other friend Aster's got bluish hair! He's one of my best pals, but we don't really have a bromance. That's just for me and Sandy…"

"Sandy?" Pitch Black repeated, looking slightly curious as he leaned onto his folded hands that were propped under his chin by his elbows.

Jack rolled his shoulder as he spoke. "Well, his name's actually Sid Sanders, but we call him Sandy cuz it's cuter and it fits him better than Sid…"

"Ah," Black said, leaning back now, "I know Sid- he's my nephew." Seeing Jack's jaw literally drop at that caused a deep, smooth, sensual chuckle to rumble in his throat that reverberated off of Jack's eardrums like melting chocolate off his tongue- it was addicting and sweet, yet oh so dark. "I understand your surprise. My sister married a young mister Timothy Sanders… And they had their little boy…"

Jack collected his thoughts as he rubbed his thighs together to keep his desire satisfied. "I've been to his house- I've never seen you in any of the family photos…" he said, staring at the tall dark man.

"Ah yes, that's to be expected," Mister Black said, rubbing his temple, "Timothy never took very kindly to me… He forbade me from coming near his son unless it was a school situation… Sad… I would have loved to get to know little Sandy…" Jack smiled at hearing him call his own nephew by Jack's nickname.

After a brief moment of silence, Pitch spoke again. "You mentioned that you were adopted… Will I be meeting your parents at the open house on Monday?"

"Oh, actually it's just me and my adopted dad, Kris, but yeah," Jack replied, smiling, "You'll probably see me with him again too. He likes bringing me along- I tell him all the teachers I like and don't so he can judge if my emotions are justified or if I'm just being a brat…"

Leaning on his clasped hands again, Pitch asked with a glint of mischief in his hazel in his eyes, "And what will you be telling him about me…?"

"I…" Jack felt his face go hot when he realized what he technically was about to say. In spite of that, he said it anyway.

"…I like you…"

The silence that rang out after that almost-confession was deafening. Jack found himself leaning forward, licking his lips and staring hungrily into those gorgeous eyes as he waited for Black's answer. Or response, really. Jack felt lost in the silence of those piercing yellow eyes.

A soft chuckle, "Jack…" Pitch said with a slight grin as he looked away, "If you're trying to butter me up you'll have to do better than some simple kind words…" Jack tried to from words to argue with him, but he didn't get a chance, Pitch spoke again. "But thank you. I have to admit I've grown fond of you in these past two days of knowing each other."

Jack felt his heart doing cartwheels. **HE** felt like doing cartwheels. Pitch Black had basically just said he liked him! He knew his face was pink with joy, but Jack didn't want to hide it. If Mister Black wanted to be buttered up, Jack could think of a few other ways to do it besides words. His eyes flicked to his chest, his mind went lower, and he rubbed his thighs together again. This was the best time afterschool he had ever had!

The ringing bell of dismissal snapped Jack out of his happy trance. Pitch lifted his gaze to the speaker on the ceiling before looking back to Jack and saying gently, "Well, you'd best be on your way…"

Jack didn't want to leave. Not yet. Not ever. He quickly stammered, "W-well, you had papers on your desk earlier. Did you need help grading them…?"

A smirk, a few sharp teeth revealed, and a soft chuckle, Mister Black replied, "Jack, the only papers I've been working on were papers I had a younger class sign. They and a parent needed to sign. I assume you saw the fifty? That was only signed by the student… You really should be on your way…"

Jack swallowed- now feeling more stupid than happy, but he managed to find a few words that sounded good to him. "Well, if you ever need help grading, I'm always willing."

He had stood up during this and was situating his bag upon his shoulder. Mister Black smiled at him and said in his quiet purr that made Jack's toes tingle, "Thank you, your offer is very kind… Have a nice weekend…" Jack wished him the same before slowly leaving the room- glancing back at him at least five times, smiling sheepishly and stupidly.

Jack had honestly forgotten that it was Friday- why his school chose two days for the first week they came back, he really didn't know. But it was kinda nice, remembering that Aster had invited him and all his friends to karaoke the next day.

Once clear of the school, Jack sighed in absolute bliss. He had made progress- he had found out that Pitch Black had a sister and was Sandy's uncle; speaking of which… Jack took out his phone and texted Sandy.

"Why didn't you tell me Mister Black was your uncle?"

After a few more minutes of walking, Jack received his answer. "_I didn't think you'd care…_"

Jack found himself smiling with a pang of guilt. He felt a little bad for yelling at Sandy. He wrote an apology to him- he never could deal with hurting his little buddy's feelings. He loved him way too much. He was like a little brother who never got on your nerves. EVER.

He walked home, finding Kris hard at work filling out patent papers, so he walked himself to his room after giving him a hug. Jack continued reading his dark book from Pitch. But once the man crossed his mind, Jack felt a neediness come over him. He needed attention. He needed to be touched… He needed Pitch Black. Envisioning his bright yellow eyes and replaying his silky purr over in his head saying dirty things to him, Jack reached his hand down and tried to satisfy that need to be touched.

After twenty minutes of failing to even give himself a sense of friction at contact, Jack gave up and took himself to take an icy shower in order to calm down. He really needed to get laid. He hated being ignorant of how to really make himself feel good. He hoped that maybe his first time would either be with Thianna or with Pitch, but both options looked pretty grim. So he stepped under the freezing water and trembled as it came in contact with his burning skin.

He wasn't sure how long he had been under the bone-chilling torrent of water, but when Jack heard Kris dropping what sounded like metal pots, he had a feeling it was almost time for dinner. He stepped out, toweling off his hair and wrapping a fluffy baby blue one around his waist, he exited the bathroom. He checked the kitchen and asked Kris if everything was alright.

"Blasted shelf fell for third time!" he growled, trying to fix said shelf. Jack only chuckled, shook his head, and went out his room to change into something for night time. He chose a pair of grey sweat pants that were too big on him and a white sleeveless shirt with a blue snowflake on it. The pants had to be tied around his waist by their own strings twice before the top held to his thin frame.

Looking himself over in the mirror, Jack wondered why girls liked what they saw so much when guys were just turned off by it. Maybe he was too skinny? Well… No, maybe he just hadn't met any gay guys… or bi ones like him… Did Pitch like what he saw when he looked at Jack? The thought made him blush- so he pushed it back down and went onto his favorite video website to troll. He found an odd video of a man pretending to ride an invisible horse in the most viewed section, and when he clicked it turned out to be a music video in another language. As he watched, he had to admit this guy had swag. Standing up behind his chair, Jack began trying to imitate his movements- maybe he could scare the crap out of Aster if he chased him down the hallway like that! (You know what I'm referencing…)

Once Kris called him in to eat, Jack showed him the dance and asked him what he thought it looked like. His response?

"You look like horny kid trying to jerk off by self."

Seconds later Jack could be seen rolling around on the floor in hysterics. His voice went hoarse from all the laughing.

**Next chapter's gonna be the karaoke. Yes, I was talking about Gangnam style. It has over one billion views- of course Jack's gonna find it. And of course he'll use it on Aster. Why else?**

**This was actually pretty fun to write. (Mostly because I got to have some sentimental moments between Jack and Pitch. And I got to drop a family bomb!) DRAMABOMB!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry- didn't get time to update yesterday- too busy building a five foot tall snowman in the yard… I named him James. My dogs wouldn't stop barking at him- they thought he was an actual person… Oh boy…**

**Now for the karaoke… So much craziness… No underage drinking, though- the oldest in the group of friends is Aster and he's only eighteen. So if you were looking for that, then you're out of luck. And vodka… The youngest is Sophie, who I've deemed to be thirteen. How old are highschoolers in YOUR stories?**

**Frost High**

**Chapter Five- Sing Your Heart Out**

Jack tugged uncomfortably at his shoes- they felt way too tight. He couldn't complain to Thianna, though, as she was busy trying to fix her own shoes- they looked like hell; all the ribbons and laces and threads. Too much work. Give Jack a pair of sandals or some loafers and he was happy. Give him some high heels and he might try them on for the fun of it, but he'd never keep anything complicated.

Slipping his shoes off for a moment, Jack proceeded to use nearby scissors to slice parts around the toes open so that it'd stretch around him. He slid his feet back in and grinned- perfectly comfy and breathable now. Thianna said she was ready to go and the two hurried off to Aster's house. They all could drive, sure, but legally Aster was the only one who could drive all of them anywhere. Why take six cars when you could take Aster's huge-ass SUV?

Aster's family had money- that much was obvious. Considering the built in sprinkler system, the tricked-out lights, the fancy tile patterns on the sidewalk, the gardeners working in their yard, and the four gigantic cars parked in their driveway. Aster's mother and father, the Bunnymunds, were the owners of the local gardening shop/warehouse. Jack never knew what to call it, but either way they were loaded!

Aster had inherited a green thumb from his parents. That project you do in elementary school with the bean plants growing in a bag? Aster's was sprouting flowers by the second day. And everyone envied him.

Ringing the doorbell was unnecessary- a worker had spotted them and went inside to notify Aster they were here. He met them at the door with a happy grin on his face- showing his buck teeth. Sandy peeked out from behind him, waving excitedly- Thianna gave both of them a hug when she came in. Jack patted Sandy on the head before hugging him, and he then turned to Aster and asked, "Do I know you?"

Aster smirked at him and said, "If you talk like that, I'd be happy to throw you off my property."

"Aster! Buddy! How ya doin!?" Jack exclaimed, throwing his arms around the tall, built boy. Aster patted him on the back, grumbling to him something about liking him now. He led them in, had to ward off his pet rabbits which had free roam of his 'rabbit room'. It literally was a room with grass growing on the nonexistent floor, carrot plants sprouting all over, and all sorts of toys and things for the bunnies to chew on.

"When I die, I hope I come back as one of your rabbits," Jack said, watching one rabbit hop into what looked to Jack like a miniature hot tub. Aster just laughed.

Plopping down on the immense, plush couch in Aster's living room and smiling at the enormous flat-screen TV on the wall, Jack listened as Aster spoke. "So we're jus' waitin' on Sophie and Jamie, but they shouldn' be long," he mumbled, running his hands through his hair a couple of times.

Sandy looked like he was sinking into the couch cushions; Jack noticed and chuckled at the small boy. After a few moments a short man with a weird accent came in and said that the Bennetts had arrived. Aster hurried off to greet them- everyone else hot on his tail.

Jack ran out and tackled Sophie to the ground when he saw her, making sure to grab Jamie and drag him down with her, and he proceeded to give them both noogies for being late. There was a lot of laughing, yelling of 'get off' between giggles, and a few 'Jack you jerk's in the mess before he finally let them go.

"Jack, you're a bloody idiot," Aster said, walking out to where they all were gathered. Sandy and Tia followed suit. "So, we ready to go?"

Nods from everyone and they all hopped into Aster's big blue SUV. Jack calling shotgun and hopping in before Aster even did. Once the gaggle of pals was situated, he drove off and headed out. Thianna suggested they get food after they went, but Jamie and Jack began whining that they were hungry now. Literally whining- like the annoying kids everyone thinks of when they go on road trips. Aster threatened to kick them both out and make them walk if they didn't shut up- he got lucky this time.

"And _I-ee-aiiiii-eee-aaaaiiiiiIIII_ will always _love yooouuu-ooooo!_" Jamie belted in his skillful tenor; the others giggling and clapping for him as he went all out. The singing didn't necessarily have to be serious- nobody expected it to be. What with Jack singing 'My Lovely Lady Lumps' already, it kind of set the mood for random fun. As Jamie sang, Thianna sang along, and Sophie swayed in time with the beat. If he were actually being serious, Jamie would have had a really beautiful voice- but this was among friends, so he didn't have to be serious.

Jack wasn't gonna pretend he didn't think Jamie was hot while he sang- he found himself staring longingly on three occasions. He still liked Jamie- and though they were just friends, that did nothing to curb his emotions.

He only stopped listening to Jamie when Sandy was signing him a question.

_"So you said you've been talking with my uncle…? How does he seem to you?"_

Jack smiled. "He's awesome, Sandy, I think you'd really like hangin' out with him," he replied.

_"Has anything weird happened? My dad wouldn't tell me, but he kept saying I wasn't allowed to see him because of some incident when I was a baby…"_

Frowning, Jack thought on that question. Nothing too weird had happened. Besides Jack making a fool of himself, that is. He shook his head no and shrugged. "Nah, nothing too out of the ordinary, no," he said calmly. Sandy furrowed his brow and pouted, but he didn't ask any more questions.

Once Jamie finished, Thianna hopped up and looked for a song to sing. Eventually she chose 'Call Me Maybe' and began. Jack watched her for a while too, smiling at how she overdid parts of the song in mockery. She absolutely HATED this song- that's why she chose it. And eventually everyone was laughing hysterically as she pretended to make out with the microphone in the same way the video on the screen with the lyrics was. Did they program that into every romantic song? It didn't really fit, but it sure was funny.

"Whatchoo gonna sing Aster?" Jack asked, nudging his arm.

Aster smirked. "I was hoping you and I would sing a duet, Frostbite," he replied, leaning in toward him and grinning evilly.

Not one to be afraid of a threat, Jack leaned forward, smirking just as evilly, and he asked, "And what were you planning on singing with me?"

Pausing to think, Aster rubbed his chin for a moment. He looked back at Jack and asked, "How 'bout a Disney song?"

Hopping forward, Jack asked excitedly, "Are we gonna sing A Whole New World?"

"Only if you're the girl," Aster replied with a chuckle. Jack agreed readily, overjoyed with the idea of singing such a sappy song. Once T finished her song the two hopped up.

Aster spoke to the group before anything. "This song is dedicated to the lovely leading lady, Jack Frost," he motioned to Jack, who feigned bashfulness and waved with a girly giggle, "May she ever be a man." The others giggled at this, louder so when Jack pretended to flex his nonexistent muscles. And then the two sang- Jack trying to hit all the high notes and actually managing a few.

When they finished Jack made sure to give Aster a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. Aster's response? "Ah, no! Now I've got Frost cooties! I'm **DYIIIIIIIINNNNG!**"

Tons of pointless songs later, and one actual serious song from Sophie, they were all exhausted. But Jack, being the show-pony he was, had to hop up and get one last song in. He found 'Gangnam Style' and a grin exploded across his face. He wasn't even gonna sing along- he was gonna do the dance just like he had seen online. And once he began he couldn't get the others to stop laughing. Even as they all tried to join in and dance with him, they were still laughing. A few times they tripped over each other in their little karaoke room- in the end collapsing on top of each other in a fit of giggles.

**So no real romantic progress with this chapter… Maybe next time. I guess this was just the chapter that let us get to know Aster. Looks like he's a man with some deep-pockets… **_**Ladies**_**?**


	6. Chapter 6

**More Frosty goodness…! Listening to Goofy Movie soundtrack. YES. Um… I'm just gonna skip over Sunday in this story… Maybe a little mention of stuff that happened, but other than that… Monday in the story…**

**Frost High (I just noticed that the title could be taken in a different meaning… Oops…)**

**Chapter Six- Open House**

Jack had been talking with Kris all Sunday about the open house- he kept telling him about his favorite teachers and the ones he hated. One of his least favorites he had last year, and Kris agreed that he seemed not right for the job, so Kris was agreeing when Jack complained about him again this year.

"Why you get same man this year? Why counselors put you through this twice?" he had asked. Jack didn't know, but apparently they hated him.

By the time Monday morning came around, all Jack could think about was introducing Kris to Pitch. He really hoped they got along- he would DIE if they hated each other!

Jack thought for a while about his clothes for the day, eventually choosing a pair of red/black skinny jeans and a T-Shirt with a big red heart on it that looked like it had been made out of spray paint: it even bled like spray paint. After fluffing up his hair about three times, he gave up and decided that it just didn't want to be tame today. Whatever- the messy hair with this outfit made him look more like a hipster.

Thianna was wearing a magenta tang top with sequins of all sorts of colors on it this morning- Jack told her she was a beacon for airplanes, to which he received a punch to the arm. She said she liked his outfit too, then asked if he had brushed his teeth that morning.

"Ah, I forgot," he grumbled, trying to sound like he really really cared. It was obvious he didn't, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Smiling sweetly, Thianna said, "Oh, that's alright, just have some gum so your breath doesn't stank." She then shoved spearmint gum into his mouth and smiled when he scowled at her.

Jack spent his first period class tossing wads of paper at Aster- not really caring for the subject matter that morning. At one point Aster hurled one back at Jack, hitting him square in the eye, and Jack yelped loudly, flailing dramatically, jumping from his seat, and falling to the ground, kicking his desk over noisily. Everyone looked at him and asked if he was okay. Jack whined, faking it oh so obviously, "Aster threw a paper in my eye! The big bully!" A few kids thought he was serious and scowled at Aster, but some kids knew he was faking and they helped Jack right his desk and the class continued as usual. Though there would be a few rumors that Aster had attacked Jack floating around the school after that.

When Jack went to gym, he nearly had a heart attack when six or seven girls stormed into the locker room trying to find him and see if he was hurt. One had spotted him- lucky for poor Jack he was still fully clothed and had yet to open his locker. Other guys in the room started shouting at the girls; others were teasing them and asking if they liked what they saw. It was obvious they were disappointed to see that Jack wasn't naked, but when the teachers came in and began screaming at them, all emotions besides fear were dead to them. They'd be getting detention for sure.

"So how was your day so far?" Thianna asked, walking with Jack through the halls. Time for class with Pitch Black again- Jack was so excited.

Shrugging, Jack replied, "Oh, you know. Pretty normal. I nearly got gang raped in the locker room by some girls, but, you know, no biggie…" He looked to his friend and smirked when he saw that she looked concerned. The smile told her he was joking, so she grinned at him.

"I heard you got hit by a ball or something in your first class… Aster threw it, right…?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"Nah," he responded, waving his hand, "it was just a paper ball. And I was only kidding when I said it hurt… He was just getting back at me anyhow. I threw like fifteen at him…"

"Jack, you're just asking for trouble that way," Thianna scolded disapprovingly, "You know he's on the baseball team. He's their best pitcher."

"Which is why I wanted to see how well he could throw a piece of paper!" Jack argued with a smile, "His aim was perfect! Hit me right here!" Jack pointed straight at his left eye, pulling the lid down and sticking his tongue out. Thianna shoved him and said 'ew' before she hugged him and walked into her room.

Jack went to 516, a little saddened that Pitch wasn't outside waiting, and he smiled happily at his teacher. Mister Black returned the smile a little less fully, but he still looked genuinely happy to see Jack.

"You know," Jack said, walking to his desk to sit down, ignoring looks from other students, "this is the only class I've ever actually been on time for…!"

He flashed Pitch his signature smirk and received an equally melting one in return. Chuckling, he purred, "First times for everything, I suppose." Jack grinned wider at that.

"So you're gonna be at open house, right?" Jack asked, leaning on his hands, trying to imitate how Black had done it Friday afterschool. Artie was frowning at Jack next to him, but Jack didn't care. For all Jack was concerned, he and Pitch were the only two people in the room.

"Yes," Mister Black replied, getting to his feet as the bell rang to close the door. "I assume you will be as well?"

Jack nodded excitedly and Pitch just smiled. Class began, and Jack actually found himself eager to listen- if only to hear his voice and not the words he was saying. This was the first class he was ever on time for, sure, but more than that; it was the only class he ever actually wanted to come to. Pitch made every minute of it perfect.

Once the lesson was over, Pitch gave them all a packet and told them to do the first two pages as a start. Jack pouted in frustration when he looked at the paper. Nothing to read- just lots and lots of questions to answer.

'Yeesh,' Jack thought to himself, 'he doesn't kid around with homework, does he?'

Hopping to his feet, Jack grabbed his bag in one swift motion and went for the door, calling a happy, yet sad, goodbye to Mister Black. Mister Black said "see you tonight" and Jack smiled at him one last time before heading out.

When he got to lunch, Jack sat and swiftly felt a 'thwack' to the back of his head- Aster had just smacked him.

"ABUSE!" Jack wailed, rubbing the back of his head.

Frowning, Aster said, "That was for all the people who've called me cruel today, Frost. You've earned that…"

"And so hitting me is gonna convince everyone otherwise?" Jack pointed out with a grin. Aster just punched his arm as he sat next to him. Jack grumbled under his breath about how hard he hit. Aster worked out, so of course there would be force behind his punches; sometimes Jack wished he had all that muscle, but then he figured he was too lazy for all that work. Going to the gym every day afterschool to lift weights- not for Jack. He'd just stay a swimmer: and not a very good one at that.

Sandy was next to reach the table, and he also asked about the rumor he heard that Aster had beaten Jack. Aster clarified that people were just takin' 'Frosty's side because Jack was littler and he was cute.

"Aw, you think I'm cute?" Jack teased, fluttering his eyes and puckering his lips slightly.

Aster smirked at him and replied, "Oh yeah. I secretly jack off to thoughts of you every night, Frosty…"

Jack snuggled into his arm and said with a giggle, "I knew you did…!" He then let go and allowed Aster another punch to his arm for being weird. Though Jack had to admit, Aster was good looking, he just wasn't his type. Jack liked to look at the bodies of the school Jocks, sure, but most of them were pretty pig headed. Although, Aster was smart enough, Jack just saw him as being very similar to Kris, and a father figure wasn't very hot if you thought about it. 'Course, that didn't mean the two couldn't joke about it.

The table conversation once everyone was together revolved around Aster's family buying him a new Himalayan bunny on Sunday, Jack's abuse rumor, and Thianna's dental class- she had extracted real teeth from a fake head today and she got to keep them. She was showing them the teeth, pointing out which was which, and Jack kept saying that if he ever lost any more teeth he'd give them to her so she could keep them forever. Aster asked if she got to any wisdom teeth, but she said no. Apparently wisdom teeth come later in the year. Sophie complained that she had to get her wisdom teeth out when she was nine because they were pushing her other molars out of her mouth. The surgery lasted ten hours.

Afterschool, Jack decided to go swimming again, though this time without Thianna. She had to stay and finish up a test and couldn't. Jack wasn't the best swimmer, but it was something he enjoyed doing. Cold water, lots of splashing, and even some hot people in both male and female speedos- what more could Jack ask for? One problem with swimming at school was that girls would stare at him and watch him swim. Often times he'd get his own lane and swim laps when they got bad- that way they wouldn't be able to really see anything with all the splashing.

Teachers and coaches had told him he had great form and asked if he wanted to join the swim team, but Jack had tried already. Sure, his from on swim strokes was good, but if he tried to go as fast as everyone else, he'd be drowning halfway across the pool. His coach had told him that his butterfly was as good as an Olympian's, but Jack didn't really think so. He just liked swimming. Kris had taken him to lessons when he was little all the time!

After he got out and dried off, he changed back into his clothes and walked through the halls; white towel around his neck and brown bag over his shoulder. Once again, he was barefoot, dangling his sneakers in his left hand, but this time he didn't have Thianna to reprimand him.

Jack found himself heading towards room 516, but didn't stop himself. He kind of wanted to see Pitch Black one more time without his dad. Peeking in through the window on the door, Jack smiled at seeing him at his desk. He knocked twice before pushing it open and stepping into the room. Jack never noticed until now that Pitch always had the front set of lights off.

"Go for a swim, did we?" Mister Black asked with a smile, looking at the water droplets falling from Jack's head and darkening his shirt with moisture. A few made it to the floor as Jack stood there.

Jack nodded. "Yup," he replied, going and sitting on one of the desktops, "Swimming helps me unwind at the end of the day… Usually I go everyday afterschool."

Mister Black didn't say anything; he just nodded once before sliding some papers into the top of his desk, a folder into a drawer, and then locking the top of the desk. He stood up after this and slid some more papers into a black bag he had with him.

"How come you lock your desk?" Jack asked, mildly interested.

"I don't often trust the custodial staff here. On more than one occasion I have found several of my possessions missing from within," he replied, zipping up part of the bag.

"Why would they take your stuff?" Jack asked.

Sighing, Mister Black replied, "I've seen the records of one of the janitors… He has been diagnosed with kleptomania…"

"Ooohhh…" Jack breathed, watching as Pitch picked up his bag and motioned for him to head out. "You're leaving?" Jack asked, giving him a sad look, "But you said you'd be at open house?"

Smiling, Mister Black walked toward the door, where Jack was waiting, and he said, "I'm simply going to take my things home and bring back papers for the parents, Jack. I never said I wasn't coming back…" Jack smiled nervously at him- they were less than four feet from each other as Black opened the door and ushered Jack out.

Jack moved slowly and carefully, trying not to fall or trip, and he quickly turned around once he was outside. Pitch Black stepped out of the room, frowning a little at seeing how little Jack had gone into the hall. Sighing quietly, Mister Black reached out one hand, pressed it to Jack's chest, causing the poor boy's heart rate to skyrocket, and he said, "Jack, back up a little… You aren't even arm's length apart from me."

Jack felt his face go hot as cinders as he jumped backwards about three feet, muttering, "Sorry." Jack had felt so dizzy under Pitch's touch. It was gentle, light- as if he had hardly wanted to reach out and put pressure on him- afraid he would break him if he pushed too hard. Jack tried to cool himself off, but he could practically see the water droplets running down his face giving off steam.

Looking away sheepishly, Jack said with a stutter, "Uh, I got-t-a go…" And before Mister Black could see his bright red face, Jack hurried away. He heard him call out his name- he sounded worried, but Jack couldn't look back at him now. Jack rushed to a bathroom and quickly turned the faucet for cold water on. He splashed it into his face a good seven times before the redness was going away.

"Clam down, Jack. Calm down," he whispered to his reflection. Nothing had happened. He just overreacted. Mister Black had only tried to tell him that he was too close. That was all… Then if that was all, why did Jack still feel faint when he remembered how it felt to have him touch him?

Maybe it was just because Jack wanted to have him touch him intimately. Gently. Much like he did. Maybe he freaked out because he was afraid of getting what he wanted.

That statement seemed to describe his relationship with Pitch Black perfectly. He wanted him, but was so afraid of getting what he wanted.

Frowning at his reflection, Jack walked back out of the bathroom and began heading out of the building again. When he got home, Kris had already made dinner and was asking if Jack was excited for open house. Of course Jack was, but he had to admit he was nervous about seeing Pitch again.

"So, you have a favorite teacher?" Kris asked, munching on his steak.

Jack blinked up at him and forgot how to talk for a brief moment before he said, "Oh, yeah, I think so… Mister Black's kinda my favorite…" He looked back down at his plate and kept eating.

Kris seemed to contemplate talking again, but decided his mouth was too full. So he gulped down an alcoholic beverage that Jack wasn't allowed to have before he asked, "What class he teach?"

"Holocaust and genocide," Jack replied, stuffing more food into his mouth. Kris rubbed his beard a coupled times before nodding and he went back to his food.

"Ah! Mister Bunnymund! So nice to see you again!" Kris bellowed in his Russian tones before embracing Aster's father in a huge bear hug. Aster's mother wasn't there- Jack had to guess she was busy with the business. To be honest, he was surprised Aster's dad had shown up.

This was the first period open house. The teacher, Mr. Olmec, introduced himself and gave the parents papers and went on his fifteen minute rant before they were dismissed to the next period. Every class went on pretty much the same way, except gym of course. Gym took place in the actual gymnasium and the teachers had separated their classes according to who they had. Jack's teacher smiled when he saw him and asked how he was doing after the day's incident. When Kris asked what happened, the teacher explained that some girls had come in looking for Jack. Jack felt like he was going to implode in on himself he was so embarrassed. Kris had only laughed, grabbed Jack by the shoulder, patted him roughly, and said, "That is Jack! All the ladies love him! Chip off the old block!" This of course, wasn't true, the gym teacher knew Jack was adopted, and he laughed at the joke.

When they finally got to the time for Pitch's class, Jack was practically dragging Kris down the hall he was so eager.

"C'mon! C'mon! Just down this hallway!" he shouted, pulling on the impossibly huge man's arm. Jack turned his head around and inhaled sharply upon seeing Mister Black standing outside the door, smiling at him. His cheeks went pink at the flashback of the events of earlier, but Jack quickly pushed back his emotions and went back to pulling Kris down the hall.

Pitch Black held out his hand to Kris, who shook it heartily, and he said, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Pitch Black." He looked to Jack and smiled, saying in his silky purr, "Wonderful to see you again, Jack." Jack managed to blubber back 'you too' before he ushered them inside.

Kris smiled at Jack and said, "He seems nice. Too thin, though. Like you. But nice." Jack blushed at Kris' mention of Jack's weight. According to Kris, if you didn't at least have a pooch for a belly, you were too skinny.

Once all the parents had been greeted at the door and everyone was inside, Mister Black entered and began his talk. It seemed like he didn't really want to talk to all these people, but when he did talk he spoke in the same elegant purr that made Jack's skin crawl.

The bell rang and Kris got up and headed to the door. Jack faltered and said quickly, "Wait for me outside, dad, I wanna ask Mister Black somethin'." Kris nodded and Jack walked over to where Pitch was standing. The taller man smiled down at him expectantly.

"Yes?" he asked, looking so smug Jack had a feeling he knew what he was about to say.

"Um… A- about earlier… t-today, I mean… Af… Afterschool?" Jack began trying to apologize, but he just couldn't form words. His face was red now with all the feelings running through him, and Pitch seemed to sense his distress.

Holding up a hand, he said calmly, "Jack, it's alright. I understand that I startled you. There's no need to apologize." Jack looked up at him and got lost in those hazel eyes.

Gazing up at him, Jack couldn't help himself- he started leaning a little closer to him, and he found his lips forming one word.

"Pitch…"

His legs felt weak. His lips felt lonely. Jack felt so empty. He wanted Pitch. He wanted him to kiss him, to touch him. He wanted Pitch inside him.

"Jack?" Pitch's voice halted his movements and all his thoughts. He was looking at him- he looked a little bit worried. "Are you alright?"

His cheeks went red again, and Jack quickly stammered out, "Yy-y-yeah! S-sorry… I just kinda spaced out for a minute there…" Pitch still looked concerned, but Jack insisted that he was alright, and he hurried out with Kris, saying that he'd see him tomorrow. Mister Black returned the goodbye, if albeit half-heartedly. Jack knew he seemed like an idiot. He just hoped Pitch wouldn't think he was insane.

Kris walked with him and they went through his last classes before heading home. Kris said his subjects seemed interesting, but Mister Drabin seemed dull. Jack only smiled and nodded. Inwardly Jack was dreading his next day at school. How could he face Pitch after what he had nearly done?

**Ooooohohhhhhh…! Naughty little Jackie! **

**And now it's time for me to do anything else.**


	7. Chapter 7

…**So today kinda sucked… The only plus to my day was two of my stories I'm following were updated. That, and I had tacos for dinner. Only two plusses to this day… But whatevs. Tomorrow will be better. **

**Frost High**

**Chapter Seven- No More Words**

It had been a week since the incident at open house- Jack refused every attempt Pitch Black made to talk with him about it. He knew he'd say something he'd regret if he talked about it with him. Jack would run out of his room at the end of class and though Pitch was persistent, he eventually gave up. Jack was finally able to relax in his class.

Sitting in the dark room, Jack mulled over the fact that homecoming was two and a half weeks away, which meant he'd have to give Meribeth an answer soon and that he'd have to tell all the other girls who were bound to ask him no. Oh, and then there was the stupid homecoming dance his school always had. That would be torture- he just knew it. Scribbling his notes down angrily onto his paper, Jack couldn't get the idea that he'd get drugged at the dance out of his head.

A sudden yellow slip of paper sticking to the top of his notes startled Jack out of his rage. Blinking at the sticky-note, Jack saw thin black writing. "I have some exams to grade afterschool, if you're willing."

Looking up, Jack saw Mister Black offering him a friendly smile. Jack smiled back and nodded; Mister Black's smile widened a little at his answer. He then returned to writing notes and Jack returned to copying them down.

His whole day went by without anything really exciting happening- Jamie was sick, so that removed one friend from the group, and it dampened Jack's mood a little. He hoped the time afterschool with Pitch would cheer him up.

Using red pen to scratch out a wrong answer on a test, Jack smirked at seeing how many red blotches there were on this paper. The answer key was on the left of his desk and the pile of tests on the right, he felt very accomplished with himself at seeing half of the pile already graded and sitting on Artie's empty desktop.

"What is it your father does for a living, Jack?" Pitch asked out of the blue, making Jack look up in surprise before he smiled at the curiosity.

"Oh, he's a children's toy designer," Jack replied, adjusting himself in his seat.

A look of surprise passed Pitch's face as he spoke. "Really? Judging by his build I would have assumed he was a butcher or a carpenter," he said, smiling a little at the novelty of it all.

"Yeah," Jack said with a grin, "he certainly is big enough. But I think maybe that's why he wanted a kid, ya know? Someone to love and play with who'd never judge him like others would…" Jack smiled with a slight blush after that- kind of a deep thing to say…

After another moment of silence where Jack was filling out tests, Mister Black spoke again.

"Jack, I understand that you don't want to," he began, gaining a confused look from Jack as he continued, "but we need to talk about what happened last week…"

Jack's face went red as a tomato and he quickly looked down, hiding his shame. He refused to meet his eye- let alone answer him.

Pressing on, Pitch said, "Jack. You and I both know that whatever happened wasn't just you losing your train of thought… You called me by my first name…"

Jack swallowed and looked up at Pitch. He didn't want to talk about this. How could he? Inhaling deeply, Jack asked, "Why aren't you allowed to be around Sandy?"

The two simply stared at each other for a brief moment before Pitch sighed and shook his head. He obviously wasn't going to get anywhere with Jack.

"Jack, I don't really think I'm the one to tell you that," he said, looking back up at his student.

"But Sandy's dad won't tell him anything!" Jack quickly shouted, a little too loudly, "So if Sandy can't tell me, who better than you?"

Mister Black gave the teen a sorry smile as he said, "Jack, it's not really appropriate for a teacher and a student… Besides, we hardly know each other."

Frowning, Jack found a courage in him that he didn't know he had until it was out, and he argued sternly, "You know, I thought so too, but even though we've only known each other for a little over a week, I feel like I've known you for forever longer than that…" Pitch smiled warily and Jack asked in a voice barely above a whisper, "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Why can't you tell me about Open house…?" Pitch retorted, but he didn't actually sound angry. He sounded more worried than anything.

Swallowing, Jack fought the blush rising to his cheeks with all his might. "N-n… No more talking…" he whispered, looking back down and finishing up the tests he was grading.

He set the pile on Mister Black's desk and made to leave for home. Touching the doorknob, ready to turn…

"Timothy and I had known each other before my sister…"

Jack blinked and turned his head around to gawk at Pitch. Staring at him with shaky blue eyes, he asked gently, "What…?"

Pitch hesitated a moment before he said, "I had decided to introduce the two of them. It only seemed polite… Timothy and I were very close…" Jack turned himself all the way around and held his bag close to his chest, listening with wide eyes.

"My sister had known exactly how I felt about Timothy… And yet she still stole him from me… And…" he inhaled softly, "…And when I tried to take him back… He couldn't stand the sight of me… He flinched away at my touch, and told me that he didn't want me influencing his son…"

Jack blinked a few times, staring at Pitch with mouth slightly agape. Though he felt overwhelming pity at hearing this, Jack couldn't hold back the utter joy rising and bubbling in his belly.

"You're gay?" he whispered, staring at Pitch like he would an idol. He had never been so happy before in all his life, but Pitch obviously wasn't happy at all, and Jack found himself trapped in a sea of pity and happiness.

Mister Black smiled gently at Jack and nodded. "I hope you don't think any less of me," he said, running his fingers over his desk.

Jack felt overjoyed. He wanted to hug him and kiss him and tell him he wasn't alone. But he settled on talking.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Jack asked, smiling sweetly at him. Pitch looked at Jack and waited. "I'm bisexual…" The smile on Pitch's face after that was enough to make Jake's heart melt. He looked happy enough to cry.

Swallowing, Jack then had to fight his flip-flopping stomach as he spoke some more. "And… And the reason I was all loopy at Open House was… _Is_ because I think I'm… in love… with you…" He looked into those wide hazel eyes, praying he wouldn't see any sign of rejection.

He saw the older man's cheeks darken with his surprise, but Jack couldn't find even a trace of disgust or spite in his face. His joy was only growing by the second.

"An-and I know that it's probably wrong for a student to want their teacher like this, but… Like I said earlier…" Jack found himself walking closer to Pitch's desk, "I feel like I've known you for years…"

Jack was looking down into the hazel eyes, waiting for him to speak. Waiting for his answer.

"J-Jack…" Pitch's voice started soft, raspy, unsure, "E… Even if we could… Someone would find out… We'd be caught…"

"I don't care," Jack stated, more to himself than to Pitch. Now that he had said it, he felt it was true. He didn't care. He loved Pitch. He wanted to be with him. If they got caught then Jack would do everything he could to save Pitch from the repercussions. No one would stand in his way of happiness. For both himself and for Pitch.

"Jack, it's _wrong_," Pitch said, getting to his feet and looking down at the shorter teen.

Scowling, Jack snapped back, "If we both feel the same way, how can it be wrong?! If it's what we both want…!"

"Jack, you're just a child…"

"I'm **seventeen**! I'm old enough to make decisions by myself!"

"Jack, please calm down…"

"**NO!**" Jack shouted at him, biting back tears. He had just confessed! He shouldn't feel this way! In all the movies he'd ever seen- in all the books he'd ever read, love always came after a confession. Not tears! The salty water threatened to spill over his eyelids as he shouted, "Why can't we be more?! Why can't we!?"

Pitch placed a hand on his shoulder and said gently, wiping away Jack's tears, "You know as well as I do why we can't, Jack… I'm your teacher… Even if you proved that it was consensual… It would seem like an abuse of my power over you…"

Shaking his hand off his shoulder, Jack glared at him through his watery vision. Swallowing and trying to still the quivering in his lip, the tears finally poured over his eyelids. Jack sobbed, "If you really felt the same way I do, you wouldn't care about all that!"

"Jack…"

Pitch reached for him in an attempt to comfort him, but his arms were shoved away as Jack shouted, "DON'T **TOUCH** ME! I _**HATE YOU**_!"

And with that the small white haired boy fled from the room, sobbing uncontrollably as he ran home. Pitch calling his name after him did nothing but make his heart ache worse. He ran and ran, splashing through brown puddles on the side of the road, slicing his legs as he ran through bushes growing over the sidewalk, and Jack didn't stop running until he had made it to his house.

…**. Um… *dodges chair* **

**Okay, okay, I know, not the cheery love fest you were hoping for, I got that… *dodges knife***

**BUT IT'LL GET BETTER! I promise! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *back away from angry mob with pitch forks***

**Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuu!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, obviously the last chapter wasn't very romantic or happy in any way… **

**Specifically, I'd like to apologize to windrunner123. I didn't mean to be so upsetting. But you're getting ahead of me! I've got it planned out, just wait…!**

**WARNING THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS FAMILY BONDING AND TOUCHING MOMENTS. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

**Frost High**

**Chapter Eight- Taking Time Out**

Jack shut himself in his room with a violent slam of the door, curling himself in his favorite blue hoodie. It had been hand made by Kris for him years ago- it made him feel safe; he needed that… Pulling the hood tight around his tear-stained face, Jack sniffled and ignored Kris knocking on his door. He only looked up when he heard him open it.

"Jack, precious, vhat is troubling you?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, placing one giant hand on Jack's trembling shoulder.

Biting his lip, Jack buried his face in his blue sleeves and muttered, "I can't tell you… You'd hate me if I did…"

Kris' calloused fingers brushed against Jack's chin gently before they raised his face so that their baby blue eyes met. There was so much comfort, so much understanding in that gaze that Jack felt even safer being there with him.

"Jack," Kris whispered, his voice rasping ever so slightly, "no matter vhat you do… I vill alvays love you. More than life…" Jack felt tears pour from his eyes again as he threw himself forward and sobbed into the larger man's shoulder.

Stuttering and choking on his sobs and hiccups, Jack whimpered, "I- I t-to-old Mis-s-ster Bla-ack I was in l-love with hi-im… A-and he-e he.. He s-sa-aid we co-cou-couldn't b-b-be together be-be-cuz he w-was my t-teacher and i-t-t was wr-wr-wrong…"

Patting him gently on the back, Kris whispered tenderly, "Tell me everything that happened, Jack… You are certain you love him…?"

"Uh-h-huuh…" Jack hiccoughed out weakly, "I h-had bee-en tryi-ing to get t-to know h-him, and he-e-e seemed to l-like me, but at o-op-en house, I almost k-kissed him and he tried-d-d to ta-alk to me abo-out it an-and when I fin-nally did I co-confessed…" Jack tried to explain through his sobs, telling Kris how Pitch had said that they'd be caught, and it would be an abuse of his power, and how they hardly knew each other, but Jack said he didn't care. He knew he loved him and wanted to be with him. And when he finished, he looked up at Kris to see his comforting gaze again.

"Hmmm…" Kris rubbed his beard gently and pondered in his head for a moment before taking both of Jack's tiny shoulders in his giant hands and saying straight to his face, "Jack. From vhat you've told me, it sounds to me like you overreacted…"

"What?" Jack spluttered, looking terribly hurt, but unable to flee from his father, he remained where he was. "Why would you say that?"

"Jack, Mister Black made excellent points… You vere just too upset to really process information," he said calmly. Jack just looked at him, listening to him explain, so Kris continued, "You have only known him one week. Not enough time to start asking for relationship. And he is teacher- you are student. Unless you are very sneaky, vhich I know you are, and do not get caught, he vill go to jail for statutory rape, even if proven consensual. Has happened many times. Saw story in news about coach and student in movie theater. Girl whored herself to him, but still rape because she vas underage."

"But I…" Jack whimpered, looking down at his bed, "I've tried to have relationships before… And none of them have ever worked out… Jamie was straight… Thianna doesn't like me that way… This one seemed like it might've happened…" Sniffling as a single tear ran down his cheek, Jack whispered, "I'm tired of being alone…"

Strong, fat arms wrapped him in a warm embrace as Kris whispered, "You are never alone, Jack. You have friends and family who love you. Now," he stood up, smiling warmly down at Jack, "come, ve make something together."

"Dad, we've tried that already, remember?" Jack said, wiping his nose against his sleeve with a tiny smile, "I'm no good at making toys…"

"Who said anything 'bout making toys?" Kris asked with a wide grin. Jack blinked a couple of times, but smiled happily at his adopted father.

Standing up beside his bed, Jack asked, "C-could I stay home from school tomorrow…? I still need some time…"

"Of course, precious," Kris said gently, "I call school, tell them you catch cold, and you sleep until three tomorrow. Now, if you really set on Mister Black, I say you spend more time together. Try not to jump into things so quickly next time, okay?" He held out his meaty hand, which Jack took with a soft smile.

"Okay," he said, walking with him out of the room and into the kitchen, where the two began preparing a massive chocolate cake- Jack's favorite.

**Welp, that was the shortest chapter by far… And it was so sappy, but so soft… Lovely.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, apparently I don't understand girls. You're friend's not in school, so you call her a stupid f*ck, then you whine about how you have no one to walk with…? I'm sorry, but, why can't you just walk by yourself? Are you afraid of getting beaten to death if someone sees you without her? I just don't get it…**

**But, then again, I don't get guys either… How exactly does throwing gummy fruit snacks make you cool? Sorry, but if I'm gonna throw something, it'll be heavier than that…**

**As you can tell, my day was full of weird people doing stupid stuff… But, let's move past that and get to a story, yes? Good.**

**I am sorry for chapter seven. Lots of people seem upset by it. I am sorry for it… I hope nobody's too heartbroken about it…**

**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH I GOT MY MATH WRONG THE FIRST TIME! SORRY, PITCH'S SISTER IS 33 NOT 35! 33! THIRTY THREE!**

**Frost High**

**Chapter Nine- Getting to Know You Better**

Jack slumped out of bed, rubbing his eyes and not bothering to look at his clock as he dragged his bare feet across his fluffy carpet and into the living room. Kris was sipping strong black coffee mixed with a tiny amount of marshmallow vodka (his guilty pleasure) and watching the news. Currently the young, perky woman was smiling and talking about football. He looked up and smiled at the messy-haired teenager.

"G'merrninng," Jack mumbled in the midst of a yawn.

A deep rumbling chuckle came from Kris as he said, "Jack, is one thirty. Has not been morning for long while." Jack mumbled something as he plopped down on the couch beside him and stole his coffee mug to take a sip or two- or twenty. "Sleep vell?"

"Mmhmm," Jack replied with a sleepy smile, swallowing down the alcoholic coffee, "I had a dream aboud a puppy…"

Kris smirked at his son and said firmly, "No more dogs til you learn to take care of self. You look like bomb went off all over you!" Jack only laughed and went to the kitchen to get a big, fat slice of the cake they made the day before. He came back and sat down for his aptly named breakfast. Kris laughed when he saw the chocolate frosting smeared all over his lips, but he handed Jack a napkin between chortles.

Jack spent his day off doing nothing but relax, have fun, and look up videos. He got tickets for a showing of the Sweeney Todd musical in three weeks- had to get them early to get good seats- and he ordered a new pair of skinnies. They were half blue and half white- he wanted them.

When he went back to school, Jack made sure to act like he was getting over a cold; nasally voice, a few tissues, the whole deal. Thianna had been worried about him until he let her in on the fact that he was faking it; after that she didn't worry in the least. Aster called him a few mean names relating to sickness, but other than that he was alright. Sandy had caught on to him almost instantly- he accused him of faking the moment he started talking. He knew. Little jerk. He was gonna blow Jack's cover!

Jack had been hugged by Sophie a couple of times, even after he told her he wasn't really sick. Apparently she was in the huggy mood. Jamie had only laughed at Jack and said he was a wuss before playfully punching his arm. Good friends. Good friends.

When Jack had gone into room 516 he was greeted by a slightly surprised Mister Black. He waved meekly to him, trying to get to his seat, but was quickly called out into the hall for a 'quick word'.

He spun around and waltzed into the now empty hall. Pitch followed close behind him. When Jack turned back around, his teacher asked, "Are you alright…? After the other day, I mean…"

"I'm okay," Jack replied, rubbing his shoulder awkwardly, "I mean, I'm still kinda upset, but it's all good, I guess…" He smiled somewhat weakly up at the black haired man. Today Jack noticed that he smelled like mint and that same darkness that made Jack picture charred wood. It was different from the cinnamon smelling cologne he had, but Jack kinda liked the smell. "Hey, you like musicals?" he asked.

Pitch gave him a confused look, but he nodded once. Jack grinned and then asked, "How old are you, anyway?"

"Thirty eight," Mister Black replied, still looking confused.

Jack smiled at him and said, "Look, my dad told me I overreacted about the other day, and thought I kinda wish it weren't the case, he's always right… He told me to get to know you, so I'm trying my luck here…" Pitch still didn't look too convinced, so Jack sighed and said calmly, "Look, I'm still upset that we can't… well… I'm not mad at you, personally… I just really hoped things would work out… No relationships have ever really happened with me before…"

"You certainly have enough girls asking you," Black commented, "Why not take up one of their offers?"

Frowning, Jack said, "Because I haven't liked any of them… All of the people I've liked haven't liked me back… I was getting kinda sick of rejection, you know…? I guess with you I got my hopes up cuz you actually said you liked me…"

"Jack, I meant that as in that I enjoyed spending time with you," Pitch said earnestly, "Not that I wanted to rut around…"

"Yeah," Jack said, looking down, "I got that… But, my dad told me to get to know you, so, we'll get to spend some time together, right?" Pitch looked confused again, so Jack asked, "You wanna go see Sweeney Todd with me? It's in three weeks on a Saturday at six… Or, if you don't, then I guess we could just talk afterschool or something…"

"Um," Pitch blinked, "Maybe… Would you give me some time to think on that offer…?" Jack nodded.

"So, could I stay after with you again today?" he asked.

A smile passed over Pitch's face and he said calmly, "Sure… Just don't scream at me anymore. I don't think I'd be able to handle that again…" Jack just chuckled before heading back inside.

His meeting afterschool started a little bit late- Jack had tripped in the hall and dropped ALL of his books, but three girls came to help him. Sarcasm, evident when Jack said he ADORED the fact that they all asked him to homecoming. He used Meribeth as his excuse- she _had_ asked first…

When he came into the room, he apologized for being late before scrambling to the desk in front of Pitch's desk.

"So…" Black began, folding his hands, "what exactly did you want to talk about, today…? More of my past…?"

Jack smiled. "Well, if you wanna divulge any more secrets, I'm up to listen," he said with a chuckle. Pitch Black only smirked at Jack, so Jack asked calmly, "So you said you were thirty eight, how old's your sister?"

"Thirty three," he replied, "same as her husband…"

An awkward spell passed over them before Jack thought on that for a moment. "Wait, but… Sandy's fifteen… So… Your sister had him when she was eighteen?" he did the math aloud, looking back up at Pitch.

"Correct," he said, "she was a little too eager with romance… Pregnant at seventeen. Needless to say, my parents were furious… She had young Sid when she was a senior in high school… Already gave birth before she even graduated…"

Jack furrowed his brow for a minute. He couldn't picture raising a baby at his age- it just seemed weird. He'd get too annoyed with the crying too fast. Still, he was glad she had Sandy when she did- he had his little silent buddy.

"Okay," Jack said calmly. He thought on another topic to discuss, settling on homecoming. "Do you go to homecoming?"

"Usually," he replied, rubbing his wrist, "I go to support students on the football team, or in the cheerleading squad, or in the marching band… It's only fair… I noticed you've gotten an offer for that already."

"Yeah," Jack grumbled, "I got three more before I got here…" Pitch chuckled at that.

"Don't make fun of me," Jack pouted.

Smirking, Black snickered, "Can I help it if you're irresistible?" Jack's face went pink in that moment, and this earned a deep, velvety chuckle from his teacher.

**Ending on that note… Gotta go… **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hahahahaha, what am I writing anymore, I don't even know… It's just getting crazy out of hand here… So many reviews of people who love this... I don't even… I… I- I just… Cannot process data… I'm glad people like this, but holy crap some of you people scare me… Too many likes… I never react to praise well- I get confused and terrified. STOP SCARING ME WITH COMPLIMENTS! Gyyyyaaaaaahhhhh!**

**Oh, and if you read the last chapter before I edited it, then here is a message for you.**

**PITCH'S SISTER IS 33. AS IS TIMOTHY. They were both 18 when Sandy was born. Pitch was 23 when Sandy was born. Sandy is fifteen and a half. Jack is 17. Now Pitch is 38. Kay? Now that my math is all worked out… Yeesh…**

**Frost High**

**Chapter Ten- Horrified Looks From Everyone In The Room** (LOL, I don't even know…)

Jack scowled at his smirking teacher, but he wasn't really mad- just kinda embarrassed. He was trying to keep all thoughts of his failed confession out of his head, but it would be difficult whenever he'd see Pitch looking somewhat sad or concerned. He furrowed his brow, trying to think of anything besides his sadness.

It seemed that apparently Mister Black noticed he was suddenly in a less cheerful mood, and he spoke calmly and quietly to him. "Jack, I'm sorry if I don't feel the way about you that you do me… I certainly do enjoy being around you, but you're just so young… If I ever want to think of you in a way other than a friend, I'll have to get past that… Outside the realm of student and teacher, that is," he said.

Swallowing, Jack fought back sudden tears that didn't make any sense to him. Why was he suddenly on the brink of tears? What he had said made him happier, yet here he was feeling worse! Jack hated his emotions… He spluttered calmly to Black, "W-well, I, I was… I've just felt so… so alone… I mean, I have friends and stuff… B-but… I just… I wanted… I… I dunno… I wanted more…" Smiling horribly pathetically as a few tears seeped out of the corners of his eyes, Jack laughed emptily and asked, "Sounds pretty sappy, huh…?"

Pitch shook his head, quickly getting to his feet and moving toward Jack. "No, no, it's not, Jack," he said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder, "It's perfectly reasonable to feel that way. Especially at your age- when everyone around you is getting relationships and telling you all the great things about it." He sat on the top of the desk to Jack's left and continued softly, lulling Jack with sweet and tender tones, "You wanted someone who understood, believe me, I do. I understand you- I've told you already."

"Jack," he said a little more solidly, making Jack blink his eyes up at him. Pitch smiled warmly at him- so much so that Jack swore he felt a breeze of warm, sticky, humid air rush through the room.

Squeezing his shoulder, Pitch Black said calmly, "Even if you don't have a lover here, you will always have a friend… Someone you can talk to… Alright…?"

Jack smiled feebly, trying to hold back happy tears. He stammered, rubbing his eyes, "You sounded like my dad just now… He always knows what to say…"

"I'm a teacher, I have to know what to say," Pitch retorted, smiling smugly at Jack, "Besides, the more big words I know, the more stupid I can make my students look when they don't know an answer." Jack smirked up at him through his still blurry eyes.

"That sound more like me?" he asked, grinning down at the blue eyed boy.

Chuckling a little, Jack replied quietly, "Mm-hmm… That's the Pitch Black I know…" The bell rang dismissing Jack from school, and he frowned at it.

Pitch went to his desk, an as he did, Jack couldn't help himself but to make a comment.

"Anybody ever told you that you have a cute butt?"

Shocked hazel eyes turned to him at that, greyed cheeks tinting dark red in surprise, and Jack couldn't suppress his laughter.

"J-Jack," he began to say something, but said teen cut him off.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jack said, "Well, I've already told you that I thought I was in love with you, so I figured why not just come out and say it…? My biggest secret's already kinda out there. 'Least, between us, anyhow…" Seeing that Pitch was still red in the face, Jack smirked and snickered, "'S' true, though, you got a really cute butt."

"How 'bout we just change the subject, hmm?" Pitch asked, sitting down to put some papers away in his desk.

Pouting, Jack muttered, "You're no fun…"

The teen got up and went to the door, calling a goodbye before heading out. He decided he could go to a friend's house- maybe Aster? Or maybe Thianna… Mm… Nah, Jack figured he could spend a little time with Sandy for today. Mostly cuz he wanted to see his mom and compare her looks to Pitch's.

Being sure to text and ask first, Jack got the A.O.K from Sandy before he headed off to the little house.

Jack greeted the small boy with a hug, and the two sat in his living room talking and discussing their classes. When Jack saw Mrs. Sanders, he found himself frowning. Pitch was definitely more attractive. At least in his eyes.

Though he was older, Pitch looked younger. He had not a single wrinkle, yet she had tons. His hair showed very very slight shades of grey, yet her brown-black hair had streaks of it. Was this what raising a baby did to you? Maybe… Still… Pitch was taller, had a better ass, had brighter, more hazel eyes- Sandy's mom's were a dull grey brown. Pitch's frame suited him better too- tall and lithe. Mrs. Sanders' thin frame looked unhealthy for her, considering her ample breasts. Maybe that was why Tim picked her- boobs… Sure, she had a nice, long face like Pitch, but it didn't look as good on her. Her thin lips kinda made Jack wish he were looking at Pitch's again. Maybe he was biased… He thought Pitch was attractive in general, so maybe he was just comparing her to him harshly…

Turning to Sandy, Jack decided to continue their current game of charades- Sandy was a champion at it. Jack never could beat him- Sandy would guess within moments. It sucked. Yet Jack could never guess Sandy's. Sucked worse.

Jack showed Sandy a photo he had printed the other day of his dad's new toy, and Sandy's eyes lit up when he saw it. Jack had never noticed until now, but Sandy had Pitch's eyes, just a little brighter. (And smaller compared to his pudgy face)

He knew the toys excited Sandy- they inspired him. He and Kris had such creativity- so much in common. If they collaborated on a toy there would never be another better. It would be the best thing ever made and it would send all other toy makers out of business. Sometimes he imagined them making some immense thing that could do everything you ever wanted it to, but once his mind got going he'd get a headache. They had too many ideas for his non-creative min to process. Every time Sandy showed Jack a new sketch he'd just be in awe- where did he come up with these ideas? He wondered the same thing about Kris all the time.

Jack stood for his turn in charades, trying to think of something good. He tried to imagine riding a horse. As soon as he began trying to illustrate the bouncing motion, however, Mrs. Sanders came in and shouted out in terror, "JACK? WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! _IN MY LIVING ROOM?!_"

Looking over his shoulder, Jack saw her husband with her, both looking absolutely horrified. His face went red and he and Sandy began their desperate attempt at an explanation. Which failed. Mrs. Sanders' respect for Jack dropped a good yard that day.

**Uh… Yeah… I was gonna put something more with Sandy, but that can't happen yet. Not til after homecoming. So, we'll have to wait.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeesh, busy past few days… I got to knock down a wall, though, so that was fun. But I swear the wind was screwing with me as I took drywall out to the road- blow one way, then the exact opposite and back again. Thanks, wind. Love you too… *insert angry face here***

**Frost High**

**Chapter Eleven- Why would I ever want Somebody Else?**

So of course the next day Jack had to go and accept Meribeth's question about Homecoming. He told her he'd go with her to the game, but he made no mention of the dance- with purpose. She didn't seem to care- she said she'd heard rumors that he had been saying he was gonna go with her. Jack had muttered to himself, "Not because I really wanted to…" Sure, Meribeth was sweet, but she was just a little bit clingy for Jack's tastes… Maybe it was because he was so clingy, especially when it came to Pitch, Thianna, and Jamie. He'd never let go of them. Not in a heartbeat. If two clingy people hooked up it'd be pretty scary… Lots of following and texts about where the other is… One of those in a relationship was quite enough, thanks.

Muttering to himself about how much he hated pencil shavings, Jack tried to pick the pieces off his sweater- courtesy of the crappy-ass sharpener on the wall exploding. He had a shirt on underneath, but he had really been hoping to wear his sweater without feeling wood shavings stabbing through the fabric and pricking at his skin. Scowling and shoving the sharpener roughly back into the wall, Jack went back to the desk in front of Pitch's and spat, "Stupid piece of crap…"

Looking up from his book, Mister Black said calmly, "Jack, you could have asked to borrow a pen from me. Those things are trouble…" He motioned to the sharpener which then proceeded to fall off the wall with a loud clang. Jack threw his pencil at it and sat down. Pitch simply smirked and handed Jack a pen.

The white haired boy scribbled with determination onto a blank sheet of paper and ignored the pencil shavings scratching at his elbows.

"Aren't you going to get bored?" Pitch asked suddenly, startling Jack with his silky voice. He never would get used to hearing that breaking silence- it always startled him into a brief second or two of frozen-to-the-spot fear. His whole body would shut down in that moment of him trying to just breathe again, before he'd shift uneasily and regain himself.

Frowning, Jack replied, "No, Sandy never gets bored with drawing, so I shouldn't either."

Setting his book down, Black reprimanded softly, "That isn't what I meant, Jack…" Jack stopped his scribbling and looked at the hazel eyes expectantly. Continuing, finally, Pitch said, "I meant with me…" he raised his brows to meet the boy's confused and worried stare as he continued, "Jack, you sit here and insist that you're in love with me, but you're just a boy still… Won't you find someone else…? You'll see someone who catches your fancy and move right on past me- it's a natural thing at your age. You're still learning what love is…"

Jack didn't know how to respond to that. He had just stopped all rational thoughts flowing through Jack's head. He felt powerless in that instant. As much as he didn't want to think on it, he began worrying that he would be right. The fear festered in his stomach as he began to fear that he would lose interest in the next few weeks. Would he end up that way with Jamie? Or Thianna? Or everything else? Would he get bored with Sandy in a week's time? Would he get tired of spending time with Kris and laughing and being happy and love and joy and fun and-

"Jack?" His inner turmoil was once again halted by the sweet voice. Pitch was looking at him, an expression of worry across his face, but seeing that suddenly brought words back into Jack's brain. Seeing how Pitch cared about him; Jack somehow knew that his fears were without any backing.

Smiling sweetly at him, Jack batted his eyelashes playfully and asked with a voice like a tinkling bell, "Why would I ever want somebody else? You've got such a pretty English accent…" Pitch's cheeks darkened as he quickly buried himself in his book. Smirking to himself, Jack asked, "Where are you from anyway? You sound like a fancy butler or something…"

Sighing with a slight chuckle at that last comment, or rather insult, Mister Black said, "I was born in London. Lived there for eleven years… Then my father got a better job here in America and we moved… If you think my accent is strong you should listen to my mother and father… Compared to theirs, mine is muddled as slush…"

Jack smiled as he imagined slush surrounding Pitch while he talked, but a question formed in his head. "But Sandy's mom doesn't have an accent at all, how come…?"

"My sister is five years my junior Jack," Mister Black said calmly, "whatever trace of her birth accent she had has most likely faded with living here so long…"

"Well I'm glad you didn't lose your accent," Jack said with a smile, "you sound way more distinguished with your British accent." Pitch gave Jack an 'oh you' look and kept reading.

After a little while of swinging his legs over the edge of the desk, Jack finally asked, "Can I sit next to you at the homecoming game?"

Pitch blinked down at his book before looking up at Jack and saying, "Jack, I don't think that's entirely proper."

"We don't have to sit _together_," Jack quickly defended, putting up his hands, "We could just… sit… _near_ each other… Maybe close enough for me to hold your hand if I really reached…" He was rubbing his feet over each other, blushing and fiddling his hands on the desktop behind him, nibbling on his lower lip before looking back up at Pitch hopefully.

A playful smirk crossed the gray tinted skin. "Don't you have a date with Meribeth?"

"Shut up!" Jack squeaked, throwing his pen back at Pitch, missing just in case on purpose. "It's not my fault! I had to say yes to her so the others would stop asking!" he whined, pulling his hood up over his face to hide his blush of embarrassment.

A dark chuckle rumbled over Jack's hood, hiding his ears from the direct tease of the velvety noise, and Pitch said softly, "Perhaps we could sit somewhat near each other…" Jack's eyes lit up at that and he did nothing to hide his fist-pump. He also did nothing to hide the 'yes' escaping his lips. To that, Pitch just let out another deep chuckle.

After the bell rang, Jack walked with Pitch through the halls, not feeling like heading home quite yet. There was distance between them, much to Jack's dismay, but they were close enough.

"So if you were eleven when you moved here, how old were you when Sandy was born?" Jack asked, smiling up at the taller male.

"Twenty three," he replied, then he smirked down at Jack, not a hint of a double-chin on his thin neck, "honestly Jack, you should have done that math with the knowledge that I'm thirty-eight and Sandy is fifteen… Me being eleven doesn't much help you figure anything out…"

Pouting, Jack asked, "And how attractive were you back then?" Pitch only gave him another look and Jack turned his head away with a grin of innocence and a blush. As they walked a little ways, Jack asked, "How old was your sister when she met Sandy's dad?"

Pitch's smile faded at that, but he still answered. "Fifteen… They began dating almost immediately after I introduced them," he said coldly. Jack looked up at him with worry swimming in his baby blues- Pitch sounded completely distant now, so very unlike the laughter Jack had lifted from him only moments ago. Obviously this was still a touchy subject…

"So that would've made you twenty," Jack said, looking down the hall and trying to think of a way to lighten up the grim topic. Not really being able to find a sure-fire way, Jack just kept his mouth shut and walked with him; stealing occasional glances up at him from the side.

They reached the back exit and this was where they'd have to part ways. But Pitch asked Jack a simple question just before they did. But this question quickly became less and less simple. In fact, it twisted into Jack's head and ate away at the back of his head the moment he asked it.

"Why would you want someone like me when he didn't?"

A meeting of hazel and blue, of questioning and pity. Jack's lips hardened into a firm line at the look in Pitch's face. He cared about him. He was sure of that. Even if Jack still thought Jamie was hot, and Thianna was the most attractive girl he'd ever met, Jack was absolutely sure that he had something more with this man. This assurance brought a response to his lips within seconds. And it was the same answer he had given him earlier.

"Why would I ever want somebody else?"


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: The following chapter contains suggestive language and wording that may make people with a dirty mind giggle. If you have one, get out. Now. Just leave.**

**Frost High**

**Chapter Twelve- You have his Eyes**

Jack sat with Thianna and Sandy in his living room, watching a football game play out miserably. Jack's team was losing by a good twenty points. Halfway through the game, a commercial about gun control popped up and mentioned all the shootings that had been going on lately - the woman on television said they needed to protect the kids.

Scowling, Jack spat, "Yeah, because they obviously are doing such a good job of it! I just read a story on the news today about a kindergartener getting abducted by a woman who said she was her mom! SO SAFE!" He then folded his arms in and kept them crossed over his chest.

"Jack, they are _trying_," Thianna said gently, putting her small hand on his arm.

Pouting, Jack asked both his friends, "You think if something like that happened at our school the teachers'd do anything?"

"Well," Thianna began to try and respond when Sandy was signing a question to them.

_Do you not think any of our teachers care enough about us to try and protect us?_

That had stumped Jack. He felt a pang of guilt pluck in his heart. Of course he did. He was sure at least one cared enough about him to do so. At least… He hoped he did.

Swallowing, Jack muttered, "Of course I think they do… I just… Not all of them would… And they couldn't protect everyone…"

_But you asked…_

"I know," Jack grumbled, looking away now with a blush of shame. Kris was busy helping manufacture his newest toys. He'd be gone every night until the wee hours in the morning every day for the next six days. That was why Jack invited his friends over. He needed some company. Especially when watching football.

Eventually Jack thought of something. Turning back to his friends, he asked Sandy calmly, "Did you know that your uncle introduced your mom and dad to each other? Pitch Black?"

Sandy blinked a couple of times as he registered that the question was addressed to him. He shrugged and signed out; _They've never mentioned it before… They never really talk about him Jack, I told you…_

"But you deserve to get some answers!" Jack argued, hopping onto one knee on the couch, startling Thianna a little, "You deserve to at least know _something_ about him! He's your uncle after all!"

_Well, yeah, I've tried. They just never open up about it… Dad usually gets mad… What do you know about him?_

"I know that he's got an English accent!" Jack replied, grinning from ear to ear, "He sounds like Alfred from Batman! Did you know your mom was born in London?"

Thianna tried to shush Jack, but her quiet words did nothing to deter Jack. He waited eagerly as Sandy replied.

_Yeah, I knew that. She's told me. And I've met my grandparents. Mom doesn't sound like it, though. _

Smiling, Jack said, "I mentioned that. He said it was probably because she was so little when they moved here. He was eleven when they moved. I can't really picture him as a kid, though." Sandy frowned, furrowing his brow as he thought on something before a question formed through his hands.

_What does he look like?_

Now Jack's smile was gone. The sad look on Sandy's face had killed all his joy. Sandy had never even **seen** Pitch! He felt awful. Jack was just his student and he knew more about him than his own nephew did.

He swallowed again, ignoring the return of his football game. Fumbling, he took a sheet of paper and began drawing furiously onto it. He did his very best to do him justice as he drew Pitch, but once he was done he was happy with it.

"He looks like that," Jack said, giving it to him. Sandy looked at the sketch. Just looked at it. Didn't move, didn't make any attempt to talk again, he just looked. Thianna glanced between Jack and Sandy as they waited on baited breath for his next move. When it hadn't come after three whistles from the TV, Jack said something gently that made Sandy look up at him with wet eyes.

"You know, you have _his_ eyes…"

Sandy bit his lower lip and rubbed at his eyes a few times before responding.

_Really?_ Was all he asked. Jack just nodded and smiled comfortingly.

That basically ended the conversation that night. Nobody could talk after that. Nobody could think of anything to say. So when Thianna and Sandy had to leave, it was especially awkward saying goodbye. But they managed, and Jack was able to spend time in his room watching videos and writing down answers to homework. Sandy had taken the drawing- he had asked if he could; how could Jack say no? As he wrote, an idea formed in Jack's head. He'd get a photo of Pitch and give it to Sandy- so he could really see him. He thought on that all night long.

Aster rubbed Jack's head with his knuckles in a furiously rough noogie, and refused to let the writhing worm go. Jack had teased him again about his buck teeth, and this was his punishment. It was all in good fun, but that didn't mean it didn't still hurt.

"You're just lucky I'm in a good mood!" Jack threatened after being released from the bulky arms. Aster just grinned at him and shoved the boy into a locker. Jack smirked up at his friend who had forgotten to shave that morning- Jack could tell; he was already getting a little bit fuzzy under the chin. A goatee probably would look good on Aster- a full on beard would too. Jack made sure to mention that to him, and Aster just laughed happily, making a joke about looking like Bigfoot.

Jack walked with Thianna again to Pitch's class- using her to fend off girls that seemed determined to talk to him. He knew it was about the dance. Word had gotten around that he had accepted Meribeth's invite to the game, but nothing had been said about the dance. Girls saw this as their chance to badger him relentlessly. Thianna would hold his hand every time a girl would start heading their way and scowl at her. Jack was so thankful to have her there- the fact that he enjoyed holding her hand would be left out for the time being.

When they parted ways, Jack had to speed-walk to room 516 to avoid any more questions. Why was it only girls bugging him? Why didn't Jack ever even get ONE offer from a guy? People knew he had liked Jamie and had asked him out. Everybody knew. So why no offers from any men? Jack felt somewhat insulted.

"Morning Jack," Pitch greeted with a smile as Jack hopped into the room. Jack smiled back up at him and noticed a TV in the room.

"We're watching a movie?" he asked excitedly. It would give him a fake thing to focus on while he stared at Pitch.

The smile on Mister Black's face grew a little as he said, "Documentary, Jack… Nothing to get worked up about…"

Frowning, Jack muttered, "Well that's boring…" Pitch only chuckled and made Jack's skin crawl deliciously before ushering him to his desk. As the film played, Jack did in fact stare at Pitch. Occasionally Pitch would look up at him and send him a small smile, but he would soon look away and go back to whatever it was he was doing. Jack kept on staring, though. He listened to the movie, but watched Pitch. The surrounding words about torture, murder, starvation, and other such dark things only seemed to enhance Pitch in Jack's eyes. Hearing words like that around Pitch's shape seemed to fit perfectly. It didn't describe him, it just seemed to attach itself to him and make him all the more attractive. Gave him a sort of…evil flare in Jack's mind. He kinda liked seeing Pitch as dark. Not that he wasn't already, but this was just so much dark_er_.

Jack didn't realize that he was looking straight into hazel eyes until he had been for a good solid five minutes. Pitch was staring right back at him. It sent a chill down his spine when he realized it, but Jack didn't mind it at all. He smiled lovingly at Pitch and gazed even more longingly at him. Pitch's face darkened around the cheeks before he smirked at Jack and returned to his work.

He would expect that getting looks like the ones Jack was giving would at least embarrass somebody- if not get them hot. After all, when someone's looking at you like you're the most gorgeous thing they've ever seen, you're bound to catch some of their desire floating in the air. Jack was positively radiating it.

Once class was over, Jack made sure to go over to Pitch's desk and smile down at him.

"Any reason you were assaulting me with your eyes?" Black asked, smirking right back up at him.

"Could I stay after with you again?" Jack asked, smiling innocently and ignoring the question. Pitch smiled, sighed, and nodded his head, writing in a black ink on a note to a parent. Jack grinned and left the room, calling a dove coo's goodbye to his teacher. He could practically _feel_ Pitch shudder at that.

"So you made this?" Jack asked, looking over a very bizarre drawing Jamie had shown him. It was a blueprint for a house according to him. Jamie was fabulous with architecture, and he was the star student in his technology class. Furrowing his brows, Jack tried to understand all the markings and numbers, but failed.

Handing it back, he said with a low whistle, "You just flew over my head there…" Jamie only laughed.

Sophie spoke up at that point and asked, "Jack, did Jamie tell you that our mom's thinking of letting us adopt another puppy?"

Eyes wide, mouth agape, Jack spun his head to Jamie and said with a smirk and a scowl together, "No! He did NOT!" Jamie shrugged and smiled sheepishly. Jack felt the need to do something about this. He went right ahead and smeared a big streak of ketchup across the cute boy's face. Sophie covered her mouth to stifle her giggles, just as the other three made it to the table.

Looking at the scene before her, Thianna sighed and said, "I don't even wanna know…"

"Jamie didn't tell me he was getting a puppy!" Jack quickly defended himself, pointing to Jamie like he had committed a crime.

Wiping the red goop off his nose, Jamie muttered, "And you painted my face…" Jack stuck his tongue out at him, which Jamie also did, and Jack quickly looked away, folding his arm and hiding his face- he was blushing.

Aster only took some mustard on his two fingers and drew a happy face on Jack's cheek before sitting down. Jack frowned at him, his face redder now. Sandy pointed and laughed silently, quickly followed by laughter from the others. Sophie took a picture on her phone.

"You know, Jack," Thianna commented, "yellow's a good color on you."

"Oh shut up," he pouted, rubbing his cheek with a napkin. "You all suck."

Swinging his legs over his now favorite desk to sit on, Jack grinned openly at Pitch. Pitch finished a test and looked up at the boy, before looking back down and mumbling, "Here we go again…"

Placing his elbows on the desk and resting his head on his fists, Jack asked sweetly, "Can I help it if you're irresistible?"

"Very funny, Frost," Pitch retorted, writing more on this next test.

Continuing to ogle him, Jack asked, "Were you a good student?"

"Straight A's all through life," he replied, "never got anything below a B. Even in college."

"Nerd," Jack chastised playfully. Pitch only smirked at him quickly before grading the test on his desk- 78. Jack watched him slide the sheet to a pile and move to the next one. He sure gave a lot of tests. His gaze then returned to the parts of Pitch's face he could see, and Jack smiled and stared for a while longer.

"Did you get hit on a lot?" Jack asked after a while of silence.

A scratch of a circled wrong answer and Black replied, "Most people I met did not find me very appealing, but I did receive a few offers every now and then…"

"How come people didn't think you were hot?" Jack asked, poking the top of the test.

Sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose, Mister Black replied, "Because I was very open about my sexuality. And when I was growing up it was less accepted than it is nowadays…"

Pouting, Jack said, "But it wasn't that long ago…"

"Doesn't matter," Pitch said calmly, "Only recently has homosexuality really become accepted and embraced, even, in society…" Jack frowned and folded his arms across he desk and rested his chin in between the folds of his arms.

Poking the test paper again, Jack asked, "Did you get laid a lot?"

"I'm not even going to answer that one," was his answer. Pitch kept on grading.

"Did you ever wear make-up?" Jack asked, pressing into another question.

Sighing, Pitch asked, "Is this interrogation going anywhere? Or are you just badgering me for the hell of it?"

"I wanna know more about you," Jack replied, "I told you already…" Pitch looked at him and Jack made sure to give him his most earnest face ever.

Groaning a little, Mister Black replied, "Yes, I tried my sister's once when I was fourteen… It was just an experiment and she hardly had any, besides… Mostly just lipstick…" Jack smirked at that.

"Bet you looked awesome in lipstick," Jack said, "'specially dark red… Like…blood red…" He was envisioning it and it was making him pretty hot just thinking about it. He rubbed his thighs together to distract himself from the desire to see Pitch wearing lipstick….or blood, whichever he got first…

"So did you ever get into any fights?"

"No," Pitch replied, "I tried to avoid that when I was young… Most people had already said they wouldn't go easy on me… I didn't want to deal with explaining broken noses and black eyes to my mother…"

"You bruise easy?" Jack asked, looking at him curiously, tilting his head to show that.

Pinching the skin on his hand, Pitch motioned at it and asked, "Does this look like tough skin to you, Jack?" He smirked and continued, releasing his skin, "I'm anemic. And besides that I have a low blood pressure…" He then grinned at Jack and said, "I bruise like a banana…"

Shivering, Jack shook his head and made a face, hissing out, "Yeesh!" He'd hate that. He loved rough-housing. If he got bruised every time he got bumped or hit something a little too hard it'd take all the fun out of it.

"That must really suck," he said, looking at his tests again.

"Not when you've never once woken up with morning wood," Pitch replied. Jack snapped his head up to gawk at his teacher, his entire face going red. Pitch glanced up and immediately chuckled when he saw the look on the teen's face.

"You really should see yourself," he said, grinning and laughing lightly, "You look like you've seen a ghost." Jack didn't know what to think. Had Pitch just pulled a prank on him or was he being serious? Jack couldn't tell. His face went redder.

"You're so mean," Jack said, pouting and sitting himself up on the desk, crossing one leg over the other. Pitch only laughed at him and went back to his tests.


	13. Chapter 13 (Haha, I have 69 followers

**Ugh… Yet another sucky day… REALLY hoping tomorrow's better… If it isn't I may just drown myself in this story… **

**Frost High**

**Chapter Thirteen- Homecoming**

Sitting calmly on his favorite desk, yet again, Jack smiled happily down at Pitch. The next day was homecoming. He couldn't wait to sit with Pitch in the stands and do nothing but scream at the players while eating hamburgers. He had been looking forward to it all week. The dance was the night after, and Jack was less looking forward to that… He was going with his friends as a friend group, as most kids did, but inwardly he sorta wanted to have a date for once…

Pitch gave him a smile after Jack had made a particularly good joke, and Jack had to make a comment. "You know," he said, "a few weeks ago I would've melted if you smiled at me…"

"You mean you don't now?" Pitch teased, folding a few papers and shutting them in his desk.

Pouting, but still smiling, Jack whined, "That's not funny…! Besides, I don't melt _as_ much as I used to…"

"You blush every time I do it."

"Beside the point," Jack waved his hand, fanning off Pitch's point. He wanted nothing more than to keep talking with Pitch. Even if that meant arguing with him about something stupid for twenty minutes.

Shifting his weight, Mister Black asked calmly, "So will I be seeing you and Meribeth tomorrow night at the game?"

"Of course!" Jack replied, grinning, "You're gonna hold my hand, remember?" Pitch smirked at him and shook his head, chuckling lightly at the teenager. Jack watched him, grinning happily when a thought popped into his head. He quickly shuffled around in his bag and pulled out a black box with a string on the end that looped. Clicking the top, the camera slid open and Jack asked, "Could I take your picture?"

Pitch looked astounded he would ask. Obviously he didn't understand why.

"I tried to tell Sandy what you looked like a while ago, but I don't think I did you justice…" he explained, blushing out of embarrassment, "I was hoping to give him a photo so he'd really be able to see you…" Pitch's expression softened immediately into a tender smile- obviously he was touched. Jack felt proud of himself for making his teacher feel all warm and fuzzy. The tall man motioned with one hand and sat still for Jack to take about three photos. (Jack just didn't want to stop the pictures) But once he was done, Jack tucked the camera away again.

"I'm serious," Jack said with a smile, "I really would've died from happiness if you had asked me to stay after a few weeks ago and told me I had been naughty or something… I still might…" He was grinning at Pitch now, and Pitch was only blushing back in response.

Sighing, he whispered, more to himself than to Jack, but was loud enough for Jack to hear, "Was I ever as horny as you constantly are…? Goodness, teenagers and their hormones…"

Reaching out and nudging his shoulder, Jack chuckled and said, "I'm only like this with you, baby…" Pitch's look of surprise only made Jack laugh louder- his cheeks were maroon! He wished he had that camera out again so he could capture this moment.

Homecoming came faster than Jack had anticipated. The first thing he did that morning was print out a photo of Pitch for Sandy. He brought it to school with him and kept it until lunch.

When he saw Sandy heading to their table, Jack hopped up onto the bench seating and called to him. "Sandy! I've got a present for ya!" Sandy looked confused, but came and sat right beside him, instead of across like usual.

Still squatting on the bench, Jack pulled the photo out and handed it to his friend, saying calmly, "Say hello to Pitch Black." Sandy blinked at him in confusion until he saw the photo. He then proceeded to stare at it, wide-eyed and mouth agape.

The others arrived and Aster moved to where Sandy normally sat, and they all looked to the silent boy to see what he was gawking at. It looked like Sandy was about to cry, but a smile made its way onto his face and the tiny boy turned to Jack and embraced him tearfully. Jack was a little stunned, but he quickly hugged him back and patted his head a few times.

Once he had let go, Sandy signed to Jack, _Thank you._

"No problem at all, buddy," Jack said, "Least I could do. You deserve to meet him, not just see a photo…"

_The photo's enough for now… Thank you._ He looked overjoyed- like he had been given the best present ever. The tears still hung in the corners of Sandy's eyes, but he was able to smile at the picture again before sliding it into his folder and eating his lunch.

Jack had never seen Sandy happier. And he had never felt more proud.

"C'mon, Meribeth, you said you wanted to go with me, why are you so scared of going in the bleachers?" Jack groaned, tugging eagerly on the red-haired girl's arm.

Swallowing nervously, she didn't respond, she just slowly followed him. Jack stood out on the silver metal bleachers, scanning the crowd. He saw tons of teens he recognized on the far left side, cheering and shaking jugs full of rocks. Gosh they were LOUD.

"Ugh," he grumbled. Jack turned to Meribeth and said, "Whatever we do, let's _not_ sit near them…" She smiled and nodded, holding tighter to his hand and moving a little closer. Jack returned to scanning for faces. He pretended to be looking for an open seat, but in actuality he wasn't even worried about space. If he had to, he'd squeeze close to Pitch so Meribeth could have space- of course; he'd do that if he wanted to…

There he was! Jack spotted the spiked black hair and the hazel eyes, watching the field. The bench to his left was wide open. Perfect!

"There's some open seats up there!" Jack pointed, shouting excitedly to Meribeth, "C'mon!" She followed him, hopping like a rabbit, and the two practically skipped up the rows and rows of bleachers.

Pitch lifted his gaze when he heard the loud thumping of their doubled footsteps and smiled when he saw who was making all the noise. Jack grinned at him as Pitch said, "Good to see you Jack, Meribeth." He greeted both of them, standing to let them slide into the row next to him. Jack made sure to sit between him and Meribeth and he smiled at both of them. Nothing could dampen his excitement. Everything was going wonderfully so far. Carefully keeping his left hand curled in Meribeth's, Jack reached his right out and found Pitch's gloved left hand. The gloves were leather and fingerless, so Jack made sure to touch the tips before entwining his fingers with his. Pitch didn't turn his head, he just smiled a little and Jack saw his cheeks darken slightly. Yes! He was getting to him- slowly but surely Jack was making Pitch like having him around like this. Jack hummed happily to himself and held both hands tight in his own and the game began.

A glorious victory later, Jack had made sure to steal away from the rambunctious crowd quickly with Meribeth. Pitch had said a soft goodbye to him and before Jack had been able to follow, he had vanished in the sea of crazy teenagers. Jack drove Meribeth home, still giddy off his hand-holding high, and he even went so far as to kiss Meribeth's cheek before she got out of the car. She looked absolutely euphoric. It was kind of funny to see how rosy her cheeks got.

The dance was less exciting to get ready for. Jack had agreed to match as close as he could with Sophie and Thianna- both girls had forced all their male friends to match with them color wise- but he was having a hard time getting his bow-tie right without Kris to help. Kris said Jack was old enough to do that on his own, and had told him he was heading out to help with packaging for his toy. (As was normal in the Frost household) Jack liked wearing this bright blue bow-tie to special occasions. (Plus whenever he felt like dressing classy.) But the black fancy vest he had on kept getting in the way. His crisp white shirt posed no problem- it was the damn vest! Stupid button was too high up!

He had snipped the top button off after that. He then pulled on his form fitting black pants that he had pleated himself so they had that line down the front and back that made them look super fancy. Thianna had taught him a little bit of fashion, but mostly he taught himself. Looking at his reflection for a moment, Jack nodded when he deemed his unruly hair to look perfect with his clothes. Sure, he enjoyed getting ready for the dance, and he knew he would enjoy hanging out with his friends, but he didn't have as much to look forward to this time around.

He met his friends outside the doors and went in, looping arms with Sophie eagerly. Everyone had agreed on wearing blue. That was their chosen color. It looked great on Aster and Thianna, in Jack's opinion; not too bad on Jamie or Sophie, but Sandy's bright yellow-orange hair looked pretty odd next to his deep blue jacket. It didn't look bad, but it just seemed a little bit off…

They all went right out and danced for a long while- mostly bouncing and bumping, but it was absolutely wonderful fun. When there were group dance songs that actually had real dances that everyone knew, they all danced to them happily. Even the old song "Cotton Eye Joe" was the best thing ever in this situation- everyone knew it and even though it wasn't the same as all the other rave-type songs playing, it was still fun to spin around like a crazy idiot.

Currently a song about loving someone was playing, and Jack was teasingly rubbing up against Aster, who would play along every now and then, but mostly would laugh and push him away.

"Oiy! You're so gay!" he chided with a grin, pushing against the boy and trying to get him to back off.

Smirking, Jack hissed out sensually, "You know you love it…" And he pushed back into Aster's chest, rubbing his bottom against his crotch purposely.

"Geeze, get a room you two!" Jamie teased, continuing to dance with Thianna. Jack only made a face at him and kept on dancing with Aster. He kept it going until he noticed someone looking at them from the wall at the other end of the giant room. Blinking a few times, Jack's eyes went wide as saucers when he saw that it was Pitch. He scrambled away from Aster and rushed to see his teacher.

Sliding on the wood floors a little, Jack gasped desperately before wheezing out a gleeful, "Pitch!"

"Enjoying ourselves?" he asked, smirking teasingly at Jack. Jack blinked a few times in confusion, but when he realized what he was asking his face went beat red.

"Wh-what?! Me and Aster?!" he squeaked, looking back and forth between he and the teen he had just been grinding against. Waving his hands defensively, Jack stammered, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I w-was just p-playin' around! There's nothing between us!"

A soft smile and Pitch turned his gaze back to the meaty boy. "Not sure I can believe that," he said so softly Jack had to strain to hear it over the music, "you really seemed to be getting off on it…"

"No, no, no!" Jack squeaked again, "It's not like that, I swear!"

Pitch was still smiling gently, but Jack could tell he was a little hurt. He could see it in his eyes- exactly like Sandy's; emotion shone in them like reflections. Pitch felt betrayed. He could tell. Jack quickly apologized to him.

"Pitch, I'm sorry, I didn't lie to you, there's nothing between me and Aster…! He's straight…! I just like teasing him…! That's all!" he spluttered out, trying to hold back tears that infuriated him. Why was he going to cry? There was no reason to cry! It was stupid! Yet here he was, having to swipe his sleeve across his eyes to steal away the moisture.

Mister Black saw Jack wipe his eyes and immediately the tight muscles in his face relaxed. He smiled gently and said, "I believe you, Jack. It's alright… I just thought that… Never mind, you go have fun…" He had placed a hand on his shoulder tenderly and had soothed Jack with a sweet smile. Just looking at him made Jack a little happier. Smiling weakly, Jack nodded and turned to head back to his friends.

A glint of hair yellow as a flame caught his eye and Jack suddenly spun back around and whisper-shouted, "Sandy! You can meet Sandy!" Before Pitch even got a chance to process that, Jack had run off and was pulling Sandy back with him.

Sandy was fighting against him, but the instant Jack let go and he spun around to reprimand him, Sandy's face fell flat and he stared up at the tall man standing there. He blinked his big yellow eyes several times before he looked at Jack somewhat fearfully but extremely questioningly. Jack only nodded and Sandy's face lit up and tears welled in his eyes. The small boy threw his arms around Pitch's form and hugged him tight.

Pitch looked startled, but he quickly hugged him back. He knew who this was. Sandy looked so very much like his father… He knew right away who Jack had brought to see him.

The two just held each other for a little while before Sandy signed a question to him. Pitch blinked and stared in confusion for a little while. Sandy looked scared for a moment, then turned to Jack and signed to him.

_Why won't he answer me?_

Jack blinked when he realized it. Pitch didn't know Sandy couldn't speak. He didn't know he talked in sign language- Jack had never told him! Pitch had no idea what Sandy was saying.

Quickly turning to the tall man with slick black hair, Jack stammered out, "Uh, P-Pitch… S-Sandy c-can't talk… He's a m-mute… He's talking to you through sign language…" Pitch blinked in shock, but Jack quickly translated. "He says he's really happy to finally meet you…"

Smiling at his nephew, Pitch said, "I'm thrilled to meet you, Sid… I never thought I'd be able to…" He reached his hand out and ruffled Sandy's hair, saying softly, "You look so much like your father did at this age…" Sandy beamed up at him, and Jack couldn't help but smile right along with him- Sandy's happiness was contagious.

The three stayed and talked for the rest of the dance, moving out into a hall where it was quieter after a while. The two finally got a chance to meet each other, and they had so much to talk about. Jack was thrilled to have been the one who brought them together. Just being near Pitch obviously made Sandy happy- now his little friend knew how Jack felt every day he stayed after in room 516.

As Jack watched and listened, he noticed how much taller Pitch really was than Sandy. Jack had never actually taken too much thought into how much shorter Sandy's dad was than his mom, but it made sense now seeing the other member of his mom's side of the family. Pitch was a good three feet taller than little Sandy. And Jack thought he was short!

Once kids began clearing out of the building, they all had to say their goodbyes. They were the very last ones to leave. Even the other teachers who had supervised had gone. No one was left. Custodians wouldn't show til the morning to clean.

Sandy said goodbye to Pitch, hugging him one last time, before he hurriedly texted a reply to his mom that he was on his way out. Jack just stayed by Pitch's side and watched Sandy leave with him.

Jack finally noticed Pitch's attire. A crisp, black button up shirt, black pants, and a skinny white tie. It looked fabulous on him.

"Thank you, Jack," Pitch said, smiling down at Jack. "I'm not sure I'll ever be able to repay you for this…" He looked back down the hall Sandy had left by, as if still watching him leave.

Looking up at him, Jack sheepishly said, "Well… I can think of…**one** way…" Pitch blinked and looked at the blushing boy before a smile graced his lips.

Looming forward, Pitch ran the back of his hand across Jack's cheek softly and inched his lips forward into Jack's. He kissed him softly, slowly, tenderly- letting Jack enjoy every second of it to the fullest.

Jack's hands had found their way to his chest, and his fingers had wrapped themselves in his tie as he pushed his tongue into Pitch's hungrily. The feeling was absolute bliss. On his tip toes, Jack moaned softly into Pitch Black's kiss and pushed harder into it. Just a little longer. Just a little longer. Jack kept repeating that in his head as he tasted Pitch.

Eventually, though, even Jack needed to breathe. He had to let his lips fall from Pitch's as he greedily gulped down air. Not releasing his grip on the silky white tie, Jack inhaled and exhaled slowly- regaining function in his brain. He hadn't realized his mind had gone fuzzy until the kiss had ended. Now he felt brain-dead and weak in the knees.

"That what you wanted?" Pitch asked, gently cupping Jack's face in one hand. Jack could only nod dumbly as he continued drinking in oxygen. It had been better than he had imagined. Jack had always pictured it rough, violent, desperate; slow, gentle, and passionate had been so much better! He wished he could stay like this with him forever. Oh how he wished …

Pitch carefully uncurled Jack's finger for him, and Jack let his hands drop to his sides as he stared up at his teacher with dazed eyes. Now he was absolutely sure he had something special with Pitch. One hundred percent positive.

Grinning joyfully at him, Jack practically mewled, "That was my first kiss…"

Slowly beginning to walk side by side, in step with each other, Pitch smiled and asked, "And did you like it?"

"Definitely," was his reply. Pitch chuckled and they walked out of the building together. There were only two cars in the parking lot, and no surprise, Pitch's was black.

Smiling at Jack, Pitch said fondly, "See you on Monday, but don't expect any more kisses. One per customer, Frost."

Giggling, Jack just said, "Alright, but don't expect me not to ask. I'll be in withdrawal until the next one…!" Pitch just laughed and went to his car. Jack walked to his, just sitting and watching as Pitch drove off.

Sighing with content, Jack was about to turn the key in the ignition when his phone went off with a new text. Sandy. Grinning, Jack immediately guessed he was thanking him for tonight.

Opening the phone, he read the typed words and his smile fell fast.

_"Dad says you need to come over now. He just broke a vase and ripped the picture in half. He's furious… Jack, please hurry, I don't know what he's gonna do…"_

**DRAMABOMB!**

**Just when you think the love knows no bounds- BOOM! I drop that sh*t on ya! Even I wanna know what happens next!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, who unfollowed so that I no longer have 69 follows? C'mon, that was my fun with the story! I got to laugh at that every time I went to check up on it! SOMEONE BRING IT BACK TO 69!**

**Gyahahaha, I'm such a perv…**

**Anyhoo, jus' wanted to get a knife to cut apart a stick… Can't find one that's not a kitchen knife… You'll have to wait for your murder til later, Stick. BUT I WILL HAVE MY VENGENCE!**

**Frost High**

**Chapter Fourteen (We're seriously already there?)—Try Not To Wake Me (Yes, that's a song. Deal with it.)**

Mr. Sanders threw a plate across the room, Jack flinched visibly, poor Sandy jumped off the couch, then back on, and both exchanged nervous looks. So far he hadn't done anything but throw things and shout Jack's name over and over again while muttering curses angrily under his breath. And frankly, the suspense was making them more afraid. Jack couldn't take much more of this.

A loud ripping sound and Jack couldn't hold back a few tears- he had just ripped his drawing of Pitch. That was too much. He wasn't going to sit there and have Sandy's dad destroying everything he cared about. Stomping to his feet, Jack scowled at him with determination. Mr. Sanders stared at him incredulously, but the rage quickly returned to his face. Jack's defiant expression was obviously pissing him off.

"Don't you fucking act like some high and mighty prince, Jack!" he spat, shoving the poor teen back down into the couch, "Now I told you to sit down, now SIT!"  
Biting his lip, Jack jumped back to his feet as soon as Mr. Sanders turned to stomp around some more, and he growled, "No." Angry wide brown eyes spun to glare at him. Not one to back down from a challenge, Jack quickly hissed at him, "I'm not a dog. You want someone to sit; you better fucking buy yourself one."

Jack was instantly punched in the gut, causing him to fall back into the couch. Mr. Sanders spat at him, "Don't you DARE talk to me like that!" Grabbing Jack's neck roughly, he snarled, "You sit here acting like you've done nothing wrong when all this is YOUR FAULT!"

Clawing at the man's hand until he released his grip, Jack spat, "What, introducing Sandy to his own **UNCLE**?" Mr. Sanders glared straight at Jack, but he had to back up when Jack pushed himself back to standing.

Clenching his fists, Jack shouted, just shouted, nails digging into the insides of his hands in rage that had to be held back. Scowling at him, Jack snarled, "So it's WRONG to try and let my friend get to know his FAMILY? That's WRONG TO YOU?"

"You little brat!" Mr. Sanders hissed. "You know very well that isn't why I want that man away from my son!"

"Yeah?" Jack challenged, stepping forward to scowl into his eyes, "Then what's your reason?" Poor Sandy could only watch in terror as the two argued. Even if he could talk his voice wouldn't have worked then.

Mr. Sanders folded his arms across his chest and he asked darkly, "How much do you know about Pitch, boy? Hmm? Has he fooled you into believing he's some perfect, pure child?" Jack didn't answer, his eyes just narrowed, so Sanders continued, prodding Jack's chest. "Let me clear up the picture for you, Jack. Everything he's told you is a lie. I don't want that man around my son because-!"

Cutting across him, Jack leaned in towards him, scowling like some demon straight from hell, he growled, "Because he's gay?"

Mr. Sanders suddenly laughed- coldly, dryly, an empty laugh with no emotion. He turned away from Jack, pacing in a circle, running his hand through his hair. Finally he spoke, turning back to face the boy.

"Gay?" he chortled with mirth, "Is that all he's told you? You want to know how old I was when I first met him? Twelve, Jack. Twelve. When I was fifteen I started dating Arianna. And when I did, you know what he told me? You know what that twenty year old told me?" Jack didn't answer; he just scowled at him, hate consuming his speech.

Stepping toward him, Timothy hissed, "He told me he loved me from the very first day we met. HE'S A PEDOPHILE!"

Blinking a few times, Jack's gaze hardened again, and he aimed it right back at Timothy. "He's only five years older than you are. He was seventeen when he first met you." Stepping forward again, pointing at himself, Jack stated plainly, "That's not pedophilia in my book."

"**I WAS FIFTEEN! HE WAS TWENTY! I WAS UNDERAGE!**" Timothy bellowed, grabbing Jack's shirt roughly, shaking him with his rage, "**Whether or not he aged between when we first met, his taste runs young.**" Letting go of Jack, Tim smirked coldly and hissed, "I'm honestly surprised he hasn't tried to get in your pants yet, Jack."

Jack snapped. Lunging forward, he tried desperately to strike him. His arms flailed as Timothy caught his elbows. Snarling loudly, Jack barked, "**YOU…! YOU ACT LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!**" Tim only scowled at him, so Jack screamed, tears escaping his eyes, "**HE LOVED YOU!**"

Tim dropped Jack, who quickly crumpled to his knees, but didn't take his hard glare off him. Spitting, Jack hissed, "He loved you… And you broke him… And here you are now," Jack rose back to his feet, throwing his arms out wide and laughing emptily, "_Accusing him? _**Accusing him of trying to take advantage of you?**"

Stepping forward to glare right up into his eyes, Jack growled, "Whether you're brave enough to admit that you're just afraid of love with another man or not, Sandy deserves to know him." Clenching his fist, Jack continued.

"Sandy deserves to know WHY he hasn't been able to know his uncle all these years. He deserves to meet his family."

Stepping back, his eyes softening and his rage melting ever so little, Jack whispered, "Whether or not you're ready to be the bigger man, you owe it to your son… You owe it to him to have a family… Not some lie you've been feeding to him his whole life…"

Staring at the glowering man, Jack shook his head and turned to Sandy to say as soft, sorrowful goodbye. He embraced the small boy, whispering gently in his ear, "You can spend the night with me whenever you need to…" And he kissed Sandy's forehead before sending one last glance over his shoulder at Tim.

"How much do _you_ know about Pitch, Tim?" Jack whispered, staring at him in disappointment, "I don't think you know him at all… All you know is your hate… and your fear…" And with that, Jack turned the doorknob, pulled the door open, and walked out.

His drive back was silent and solemn. Some night… He got his first kiss, but then he got attacked by his friend's dad… His _best friend's_ dad…

Biting his lip, Jack wondered if he should go home after this… No, he probably should. If Kris were home he'd be willing to calm him down. And if Jack got back and Kris hadn't gotten home, he'd wait for him to come and comfort him. He needed that more than anything right now. A father who was willing to share all his secrets with him. He needed reassurance.

Coming inside, Jack saw Kris sitting on the couch eating cookies he had bought from the store. He smiled when he saw his son walk in. Grinning with crumbs caught in his beard, Kris asked cheerily, "How vas dance?"

Jack broke down. Tears poured from his eyes as he ran to hold Kris. He cried into his fuzzy beard and told him everything. His arms could barely fit around his meaty from, but Jack loved being able to snuggle into a firm yet soft body. It had become so familiar to him.

After an hour of crying and storytelling later, Jack was munching on one of the cookies- Kris said eating would calm him down. And the first swallow did the trick. His nerves seemed to flow down with the chewed treat. And though he was shaking a little, he did feel better.

Looking up at Kris with his big blue puppy dog eyes, jack whispered, "Should I not have said what I said…?"

"No," Kris quickly responded, rubbing the top of his head gently, "No, what you said vas from heart… It vas truth…" Patting his chest with a big fist, Kris said, "Deepest kind of truth."

"So.. So you're not mad…?" Jack asked, glancing down, then back up nervously, "I.. I mean, I _did_ kind of attack Sandy's dad… My elder… I'm supposed to respect him, right…?"

Smiling gently, Kris said in a soft melodic voice, "Jack, you are too kind… Much too kind… Give people too much credit…" He rubbed his back in circles as he continued talking to him, "There is no respect in cowardess… Mr. Sanders is afraid of vhat is different… I have feeling that is vhy he and wife vere not keen on you being friend vith Sandy when you first met…" Jack looked down in slight shame, but Kris continued, "If he does not vish for Sandy to meet Pitch, unfortunately, you can't do much… He has authority over his son… But I think you have opened eyes for him…"

Blinking, Jack looked at him and whispered, "What do you mean…?"

"Vell," Kris said, stroking his beard, "I think you made him see that perhaps he vas wrong to keep his son in dark… And maybe he vill learn that different is not alvays bad… He has known you for years- you have no _turned_ Sandy, yes?" Jack nodded. "Then there you have it! If you have not changed his son, then he may see there is **chance** Pitch vill not either."

Jack smiled. Kris had used air quotes when he said chance. His optimistic sarcasm made Jack's dark outlook on the situation a little less so. He hugged Kris one last time, before fidgeting nervously on the couch.

Kris looked at him curiously, asking, "Is something wrong Jack?"

Blushing, Jack whispered, "C-could I tell you something?"

"You alvays can, precious," Kris said, ruffling Jack's white hair.

Smiling, Jack beamed up at his adopted father and said with a giggle far too girly for his deep voice, "I kissed Pitch!"

Kris looked a little surprised, but he asked with a small smile, "At dance?" Jack nodded with a grin. "Did others see?"

"Naw," Jack replied, looking at his hands, "We waited til everyone else left…"

"Hmmm…" Kris hummed, leaning back and looking off at space for a brief moment. Then he turned back to Jack and asked with a big, wide grin,

"Did he use tongue?"

Let's just say Jack temporarily became Rudolph the red-faced teenager.

**Yup…. Drama…**

**Oh, and Kris's accent. He can say the 'w' sound sometimes, but more often it turns into a 'v'… Just so nobody yells at me… That's all for now… See ya! (Love y'all for loving this! BUT BRING BACK THE 69!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, first off, I apologize for not making this clear in the story- apparently you were all supposed to read my mind…**

***Someone whispers idiot in background***

**Shuddup, I know! Anyway, the dance WASN'T actually at the school. It was at a party house ish place… I dunno how to describe it. That's what my high-school did.. .They rented out a huge place for the dance… So… Yeah… there was a video camera that saw Jack and Pitch, but the people running the part house probably won't ever look at it. Sorry I didn't clarify that. Heh… **

**Now, I realize there's all sorts of hate toward Tim goin on here. I see all the angry messages about him. Yeesh, you guys are vicious!**

**I saw someone ask why Pitch would like someone like Timothy- hahahahaha, you silly person, there is no reason! If there were reason, Hollywood relationships might actually be real! Ahahahahaha, you silly silly! No, there are reasons, Pitch will explain… Eventually… Probably in this chapter…**

**I think all of you readers should go watch a video on YouTube that someone made called "ROTG OH NO HE'S HOT Jack/Pitch". If you can't find it, I'll send you a link to it…**

**I think this is my longest author message ever…**

**Frost High**

**Chapter Fifteen- Will you love me even with my dark side?**

Jack had tried his best to describe the kiss to Kris, but when his tongue felt like it was tripping over itself, that became very difficult. He had basically only managed to tell him that it was the best thing he's ever felt, and that it was addicting.

"Well, you know not to do that at school, yes?" Kris asked, smirking at his naughty little son. Jack had always been a little mischievous boy, ever since he first adopted him. But that was one of the things Kris loved about him- he always was willing to play and mess around and have fun. Kris had been so worried when adopting that his child would grow up to be like all the kids his friends told him about- horrified to be around them once they reached thirteen, disgusted by their childhood memories, ashamed to ever have enjoyed toys and little story books. Kris could never truly express his joy that Jack still loved spending time with him- that Jack still wanted to play with the children's toys he made- that Jack still ran around in the snow in the winter and threw snowballs at the door until he came out to play with him. Every day Kris was overjoyed to see that Jack still loved him.

Jack blushed slightly, still not yet over the first question, but he smiled and said, "Yeah, I know… I'm just really happy that I actually got to kiss him…" Rubbing the back of his head, Jack commented, "It was kind of a repayment kiss- since I introduced him to Sandy and all…" Jack giggled a little and said, "I wish I could introduce him to Sandy fifty times over so I could get that kiss fifty times."

Smiling gently at him, Kris said, "I am glad you are happy, Jack." Jack grinned at him and Kris offered him another cookie- which Jack accepted gladly.

Munching absently, Jack muttered, "You think Pitch knows that Mr. Sanders punched me…?"

"How vould he know?" Kris asked, "You haven't told him!" Jack smiled.

"Well, it just seems like he knows everything else that happens to me, so I figured he's got like, mind-reading powers or something…" he mumbled, swallowing the sweet treat. Kris only shrugged and rubbed Jack's back lovingly until Jack figured he'd best get to sleep.

When he got up, Jack frowned when he remembered it was only Sunday. Still, he better make use of his time- he texted Sandy and asked if he was alright. Sandy said yes, but apparently he had not slept very well. Jack offered up the sleepover again, but Sandy said maybe another day.

Groaning, Jack had a feeling his day would be pretty dull. He was right. Sunday dragged by. Jack had wanted to hang himself with his bowtie he had gotten so bored at one point- it sucked when Kris had to go out. Especially since Thianna was off at a college visit. And Aster- well, Aster was always busy on Sundays- with what, Jack had no idea, but he always was. Jamie and Sophie went to church on Sundays, so he basically had no one to hang with all day.

When Monday came he was overjoyed. He got to see all of his friends, got to hug Sandy six times before ten minutes had gone by, and he got to see Pitch! That was his highlight for the day- he'd get to see him again. He practically bounced down the halls with Thianna on his way to 516, she only giggled at him as he hopped around and around with joy.

When he came into the room, Jack made sure to grin normally at Pitch- or as normally as he could, considering he was still bouncing on his toes.

"You seem in good spirits, Jack," Pitch commented, smirking as he watched Jack hop to his desk.

"Well, I guess I'm just excited for today," he replied, resting his chin on his hands and smiling at Mister Black. Said man only smirked at him before getting their lesson for the day ready. Jack pouted when Pitch gave him a twelve page packet he'd have to do and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, hoping that he'd take it back. Pitch only grinned at Jack's expression and kept passing out papers.

Snickering, Black said, "Looking sad will not make this assignment go away, Frost. You'll just have to do it either way…" Jack sighed, throwing his hands up in the air before slumping down onto his desk and groaning into the probably fake wood. Meribeth giggled at him, along with the other girls in class, whereas Artie scowled with the other boys.

Muttering under his breath, Jack made sure one last comment was loud enough for everyone to hear, "I think I'll sleep here today…" More giggles, then a pat on the head.

Looking up, he saw Pitch grinning down at him. "Suck it up," he said teasingly. Jack pouted and slumped back into the desk.

"I love you desk," he grumbled wrapping his arms around the desk and nuzzling his head in the cool surface, "I'm gonna take you home and sleep on you…"

"Why're you being so weird today, Frost?" Artie spat at him after Pitch walked back to the front of his room.

Jack replied with two words, "Fuck off…" And he nuzzled into the desk more. Jack actually had started to fall asleep, until a sudden loud snapping sound made him sit up fast enough to give him whiplash.

Blinking up at Pitch in terror, Jack's face fell to a pout when he saw how pleased he looked to have scared him.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

Pouting, Jack replied, "I **was**…" Pitch only smirked at him and went back to teaching. Jack couldn't sleep now. Not with the fear that Pitch was going to smack him silly if he did. The thought of getting slapped by Pitch didn't sound too bad to Jack personally, but he probably wouldn't be able to stop himself from moaning if he did.

Once class ended, Pitch spoke to Jack at his desk. He was giving him a reprimanding look, but Jack was smiling too innocently for his look to stay firm.

"Jack…" he began, but the teen interrupted.

"Did anyone ever tell you your voice is very soothing?" Jack asked, blushing with his trademark smirk, "Like a lullaby…"

Sighing, Pitch rubbed his forehead and said, "Jack, you have to try and focus during class… I'm not going to give you hundreds if you're not even trying to appear interested…"

"I'm interested!" Jack argued, hopping forward, leaning on his desk. Blushing and falling back down, Jack quickly repeated in a whisper, "I'm interested…"

"Not with me," Pitch said sternly, "I mean with the class…" Jack started to make a move to argue some more, but Pitch cut across him, "It's great if you enjoy being here, but if you're passing without anything to show for it, the others will get suspicious…"

Blushing, Jack said, "I never asked you to pass me if I'm not doing the work… You can keep teaching like normal… Of course, I _would _prefer not getting so _much_ homework…" Pitch blinked and his face reddened when he realized what he had been implying. Jack smiled up at him and said, "I think it's really sweet that you were willing to keep me in class and succeeding… At least I know you see me as more than just a bag of skin to fuck with…"

"Sh-shut up, Frost," Pitch whispered, turning away and going back to his desk. Jack grinned with pride- he had successfully embarrassed Pitch. Score- Jack 1, Pitch 0. Ball's in his court now.

"I'm staying after with you today," Jack stated plainly as he left the room. He knew Pitch wouldn't be able to stop him anyhow, so he just said it like it was a known fact.

When he came back to the room at the end of the day, he gave Pitch his trademark smirk again, and hopped onto the desk in front of his. Pitch glanced up at him quickly before slipping a bookmark in his book and shutting it. He looked up at him expectantly, and just waited as Jack looked over every feature on his face.

"Am I your new test subject?" Pitch asked, resting his face on one hand and smiling up at the boy.

"Yup," Jack replied, leaning forward and grinning, "And I'm testing to see if you can read my mind… So, what am I thinking?"

Smirking now, Pitch rubbed his chin and guessed, "You're thinking that I look like I haven't shaved in three days?" Jack chuckled.

"Noooo," he said, still shaking with giggles, "I was thinking that you looked really hot today…"

Pitch hummed softly, closing his eyes and turning his head to the side for a brief moment before asking, "And what have you come to inquire about today? More of my personal life, I suppose?"

"But of course," Jack said, resting his hands on the edge of Pitch's desk, "So, let's start with an explanation- of…" Jack paused when he saw someone step into the room, knocking gently on the door and pushing it open. Jack turned back to Pitch and asked, "So what was with Tim?"

The question was meaningful between them, but to this kid, it sounded like a question about a student. "Hold off on that, Frost," Pitch said, turning his attention to this boy, "Can I help you Cameron?"

"I-I uh… I needed my assignment from Friday…" the boy whimpered meekly, as if he were absolutely terrified of Pitch.

"Ah, yes, you were sick," Pitch comments, getting up and going to his filing cabinet in the back of the room. He fished through papers and pulled out one, walking to the boy and handing it to him with a smile, or rather a malicious grin. The boy thanked him quietly and rushed out of the room. Leaving them alone again.

Turning back to Jack, Pitch asked calmly, if not somewhat harshly, "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Well," Jack began, fidgeting a little but not backing down, "What'd you ever see in him?" Pitch blinked at that question, and then frowned at Jack as if he were disappointed in him for asking.

Sitting back at his desk, Pitch was silent for a while before he spoke. "Something happened with him, didn't it…?"

"Sorta," Jack replied in a whisper, looking at the floor now, "Just a little fight, but it's all okay now… I mean, I do sorta have a bruise, but it's not that-…" Jack's voice faded at the look on Pitch's face. Eyes wide, frightened, sad, worried. Jack swallowed and felt guilt dropping into his stomach like rocks.

"He hit you?" Pitch whispered, staring at Jack. Jack didn't say anything, he couldn't bring himself to- so he chewed on his lower lip and just looked back at Pitch. Getting up, Pitch came and placed his hands on Jack's shoulders. "Jack, I am so sorry, I never thought he'd hurt you..." he whispered, "Perhaps he'd hit an adult, but never a child… Timothy was never violent towards children…"

Swallowing and looking away, Jack mumbled, "Well, I kinda started it… I wasn't doing what he said, so he had to hit me to sit still…" Jack blinked a couple of times and a sudden realization came to him. Looking up at Pitch, with a quivering lip and a trembling voice, Jack asked, "He… he hit you, didn't he…?"

Pitch let go of Jack and smiled sadly. "Only once… When I tried to kiss him…" he said, trying to reassure Jack that he was fine. Sitting on the desktop beside Jack, Pitch sighed and began talking- quietly at first, but eventually his voice gained more strength.

"When I had first met Timothy… Well, he was still only a child… But there was something different about him… He was so mature for his age- for some reason I had liked that…" he droned on, looking down at his feet as he did, "I had always liked his eyes, too… They reminded me of chocolates one receives on Valentine's Day…" Jack blushed with the sentimentality, but kept listening, "And, he was strong for his size… I had always seen him as being a little ball of muscle… He was so comfortable around me before… Well, before I came out and told him… We could talk about anything. And… I wanted to be with someone who understood me… someone I could really be myself with and never have to worry about stepping out of line…" Smiling a little, Pitch commented, "I always was a little dark, even as a child… I once tried to take home a dead cat because I wanted to watch it at night… My parents had been afraid to let me on the streets for a week after…"

Jack smiled as Pitch looked back up at him. "You wanted a dead cat?" he asked, grinning a little.

"It was a black cat," Pitch said, "I have an affinity for black…"

"I noticed," Jack said with a little chortle. His smile fell a little and he whispered, "Hey… Pitch?"

"Hmm?"

"You…" Jack exhaled and swallowed, trying to steady out exactly what he wanted to say. "You said that you and he could talk about anything… So… Did.. Did you talk about… About stuff like this…?"

Smiling a little, Pitch said gently, "Yeah… Yeah, just like this…" Jack blushed and smiled happily at him- there it was. That special something he had with Pitch. He finally knew what it was. The bell for dismissal had rung a while ago, and Jack no longer saw kids walking past the door, and he felt a spike of boldness surge through him.

Swallowing and stuttering, Jack asked in a whisper, "C-can… Can I kiss you…?" Pitch blinked at him in slight surprise, but he smiled a little.

"There's… There's no cameras in here, right?" Jack asked, glancing nervously around the ceiling.

"Only just outside the door in the hall… Just so the school can see who comes in… Otherwise, they don't have any in rooms without computers or televisions…" he said, motioning to the empty fact that he had neither in his room.

So, with that knowledge, Jack stepped forward, off the desk, and he leaned into Pitch. It was easier to reach his lips with him sitting down, and Pitch allowed Jack to lean down and in for his kiss.

It was soft, short, but sweet. Jack reveled in the gentle movement of Pitch's lips against his for the few seconds they were together. Jack's eyes fell shut the instant of contact, and he had to force them open when he let his lips slip from Pitch's. He let them rest on his chin, just below the grey tinted lips he had just tasted, and Jack placed a second ghost of a kiss upon his chin.

"I love you…" Jack whispered, letting his head drop a little lower so that his forehead was nestled against Pitch's collarbone. "I love you so much…"

A hand rubbed the side of his right arm, and Pitch whispered to him, "You've told me, Jack… You don't have to say it so often…"

"I… I say it because it's true…" he whispered, keeping his head where it was. He felt Pitch exhale, but didn't hear it.

Jack lifted himself from Pitch and stared at him sadly. He didn't want to leave him, but he knew he'd have to. Reaching out, Jack took a hold of Pitch's hand and he said, "We can talk about anything… All the time… Because I love you and I understand you… Even if you're telling me you murdered a family, we can still talk about it… 'Course, I might call the cops after a talk like that…" He snickered a little at his own joke, and Pitch just smiled.

"Run along now, Jack," Pitch said, pulling his hand out of his grip, "Otherwise I might have to call the cops to tell them I was sexually assaulted by my student…" Jack pouted at him.

When Pitch pulled out a cell phone and started dialing 911, Jack jumped back, holding up his hands defensively and grinning, he said, "Okay, okay! I'm going, I'm going!" Walking to the door, still giggling a little, Jack said, "See ya tomorrow…"

'**Dere ya go… Oh, whoever xanonymousx is, I can't reply to you… So, I dunno… How cologne can smell like darkness is this- it's Pitch's cologne… That's all I can think up… Haha. If you think of something better, that'd be good. Cuz I sound like an idiot…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Durr hurr hurr…. Dang my phone's loud… What was I doing? Oh, right, writing a story… Duh…**

**My brain's kinda dead right now… Just took a 2 hour long exam about crap I hate… YAY. *insert angry face here* And having to walk to my car in the negative wind-chill was fantastic. As if my fingers weren't already blue enough… Now they're blue with chill…**

**My car window frosted over a little. It was super pretty. Looked like flowers… Lots of sparkly little flowers… I probably sound very feminine writing that, hmm? Well, shows how I act when nobody knows who I am…**

**Signed the Rise of The Guardians Sequel petition. Very happy I did. I was signer 905 or 907… One of the two… Or maybe it was 903… Now I can't remember… Either way, go sign it. Unless you have no internet access- in that case, how are you reading this? 0.o**

**Frost High**

**Chapter Sixteen- (This is taking forever…!) Nobody can ever know… (Maybe change this later…)**

Jack texted Sandy like crazy for the next week. He wanted to make sure he was okay- but Mr. Sanders and Mrs. Sanders had both forbidden him from coming over until this whole mess was sorted out. It made him feel like they didn't trust him- basically like crap. So when Thianna invited him to a little get-together at her house in which Sandy was going, he naturally jumped at the offer.

He ran and hugged his tiny friend the moment he saw him, holding him until Aster asked if he was trying to strangle him. Jack ruffled his yellow hair and said he couldn't express how happy he was to see him.

Sandy smiled with wet eyes at him; signing to him a message that made Jack close to tears.

_I'm always happy to see you. You're like the older brother that I never had._

Jack held him for another good ten minutes before he finally let him go. His cheeks were shimmering with fresh tears, but he didn't care. Sandy really was like his brother- they had the deepest bromance he could ever imagine.

Going and sitting on the shimmering sequin pillow-ed couch in Thianna's room, Jack made sure to snuggle Sandy the entire time. It was the first time he had gotten to see him outside of school since the dance; he wanted every second of it to last.

"Yeesh, and I thought you were only mildly gay, Frostbite," Aster commented with a grin. Jack just stuck his tongue out at him and nuzzled his head into Sandy's little belly of baby fat.

"Sandy's my favorite," Jack mumbled, burying his face in Sandy's current yellow T-shirt. Aster laughed a little and the group began playing all sorts of video games and things of the like. Thianna had an extensive collection of DDR and Wii games, so that was of course her favorite. Jack tried his best to beat her at dancing, but he fell over when his sweaty bare feet stuck to the mat. Aster was, surprisingly, a LOT better. In fact, he beat her highest score on her best song. Damn he was fast on his feet!

As the bulky boy plopped down on the couch beside Jack and Sandy took his turn to try, Jack gaped at him. Blinking and still gasping deeply, Aster asked, "Whatcha starin' at?"

"You," Jack replied dumbly, still staring in shock, "I had no idea you were so quick…! You don't look it…"

Aster smirked and ran his fingers through his now sweaty hair. "I play baseball, Frost," he said, "And besides that I dabble in rugby and track and field… Just got into hockey recently, too, but only indoors where the temperature's controlled… Outside's way too cold for me…"

"But outside's where it's the most fun!" Jack argued, throwing his arms out wide excitedly. Aster only shook his head and rubbed his arms to emphasize that it was too cold.

"Still, looking at you, somebody'd think you're a clumsy muscle head," Jack said, watching Sandy laugh silently as he messed up on a dance move. He received a vicious smack to the back of the head, but he just kept on watching after having winced and rubbed the back of his head with a pouty lower lip.

A chuckle met his ear, "You seem to be getting' used to the abuse," Aster teased. Jack just pouted angrily at him and went back to watching his little friend.

Thianna had prepared them some awesome snacks that none of them could understand the names of- she was a small percentage Greek, then another percentage Egyptian, and Thianna even had a little mix of Japanese in her; when it came to food, you never knew what you were getting. Still, Jack had to admit he liked the weird cheesy stuff she had made today.

"Wish I knew how to cook," Aster muttered before munching on some more. Sandy nodded in agreement and Thianna offered to teach him. He agreed happily, as did Sandy.

"How 'bout you, Jack?" she asked, purple eyes wide.

Smiling, Jack waved away the question, saying, "Nah, nah, Kris taught me how to make some stuff…"

"Like what?" Aster asked, giving him an 'I don't believe you' look.

Scowling indignantly, Jack replied, "I can make cake, cookies, steaks, mashed potatoes, casserole, fruitcake, salmon, and lobster." Then Jack was free to smile smugly. He had officially defeated all ideas that he didn't know how to cook.

After he had left, Jack pouted as he wondered if this was the only way he was going to see Sandy from now on. He hated it. Sitting at his desk in his room, Jack groaned at all the pointless spam and deleted a total of fifteen messages. He found a reminder message for his showing of Sweeney Todd. This weekend. He had forgotten all about that! Pitch had yet to give him an answer- probably because he hadn't been badgering him about it. He'd remember for class the next day.

Playing a few rounds of Runescape and laughing at being stalked by two separate male players- his avatar was a girl. Why are all the horny guys on Runescape? He chuckled to himself as he signed off, leaving the internet entirely before playing a game of solitaire and losing. He hit the desk a few times after that- he never could win that stupid game!

His eyes trailed to the window and his face exploded into a grin- it was snowing! Scrambling out of his chair and then out the front door, he ran through the front yard, spinning excitedly. He opened his mouth and let the frozen raindrops melt on his tongue. The snowflakes were fat and fluffy, too, perfect to catch. First snow of the year. Best snowflakes every time.

Kris smiled at Jack from the doorway, watching him spin around and fall over in the front lawn with giggles of joy. Jack tried to make a snow angel with the little layer of snow they had in the yard, but only managed to make a big green patch show up while getting his clothes sopping wet and freezing. He took off his damp sweater and ran around shirtless, picking up little piles of the snow and tossing them in the air with glee.

Jack saw Kris and tried to throw a snowball at him, but the snow was too powdery- it just exploded into a flurry of snow. Seeing this, though, made Jack even happier, and he repeated the action dozens of times. Snow in October! Fantastic!

"Look at it!" he shouted to his father, hopping around excitedly. "LOOK!"

"I see it, Jack," Kris said with a rumbling chuckle, watching Jack throw more snow over his head. "Put a shirt on- you'll catch cold…!"

Giggling, Jack slapped some snow against his chest and shouted, "NEVER!" And Kris chased him around the yard with his sweater until he had Jack pinned and in a fit of giggles. He tied the sleeves around his son's neck and let him up.

Jack's smile was bright and warm, contrasting perfectly with his pink nose and cheeks. He had spots of pink and red all over his chest, too- mostly where he had smacked snow into his skin. His shoulders continued to shake with giggles and he picked up more snow and pushed it against Kris' beard. The little flakes blended in with the white whiskers, but for a little while it looked like he had white flowers stuffed in his beard. Jack laughed while it lasted.

Patting his back, Kris walked Jack back inside so he could change into some nice warm pajamas. The two made hot chocolate and then snuggled into the couch to watch a movie. Jack wanted to watch The Polar Express- he was lucky they had it.

"Did you see the snow last night?" Jack asked Thianna excitedly as they walked down the hall. "I went and ran around in it..!"

She shook her head with a smile, "You're such a goof," she said.

"At one point I took off my sweater and I ran around in it shirtless!" he continued, emphasizing the shirtless part, gaining a few curious stares from some kids chatting near their locker. One Latino looking girl gave Jack the 'up-down' and he responded with his trademark smirk. (Up-down being when someone looks up and down someone's entire body… Usually sexually…)

The two hugged quickly before Jack rushed off to Pitch's class. He greeted him with a big dopey grin before plopping down into his desk. So far Jack had only gotten the two kisses, but he liked getting his hopes up every time he came to see him. Maybe he'd get a little luckier at Sweeney Todd.

Jack had successfully completed the three assignments from Pitch he had assigned, and he presented them with pride. Meribeth found it cute, Artie groaned again, and Pitch only smiled. He had teasingly asked what his next chore would be, and Pitch had grinned devilishly at that before giving Jack two packets and everyone else one. It was his punishment.

"Two packets, you're so mean!" he whined, pouting at him.

Chuckling a little, Pitch simply said, "Next time, you should appreciate when you get anything done…" Jack groaned and wrote his name on both packets. Class then went on with Jack only complaining every now and then.

Sitting on the desk afterschool, Jack felt right at home. Even though someone had to stay after with Pitch to finish a test, Jack still wanted to come see him.

"Do you have to interrupt class every day with your whining?" Pitch asked with a smirk, grading a few tests with his favorite blood red pen.

"It's one of my favorite hobbies," Jack snapped back with a cheeky grin. Pitch rolled his eyes and kept grading. The girl staying after couldn't understand why Jack had voluntarily stayed in this room any longer than he had to. She kept looking at him like he was crazy every time he and Pitch were making jokes about something.

Smiling, Jack said, "My dad had to chase me through the yard last night- I wouldn't come outta the snow…" Pitch grinned at that and Jack defended himself quickly. "What? I've always loved the snow!"

Shaking his head, Pitch asked, "He had to chase you? Literally chase you or he just followed…?"

"Nah, chased!" Jack said emphatically, "he actually had to pin me to get me to sit still! It was great!" Pitch laughed again and shook his head once more. Jack loved hearing him laugh- it was something he got to hear more and more the more often he spent time with him. It still made his thighs tingle and it melted against his ears, but Jack had taught himself to keep himself under control in school. After all, if he were a gasping, staring mess every time Pitch laughed, people would start getting ideas about him. Not that they didn't have ideas about him already, he just didn't want rumors that he was a whore floating around.

When the girl finally finished and scampered out of the room, Jack groaned and muttered, "Thought she'd never finish…" Pitch chuckled.

"Why, got something personal to say?" he asked, giving him a mocking smile, "Got some deep dark secret to confess? Oh, wait, you already did that."

"Oh shuddup," Jack muttered, pushing the picture frame on his desk forward a little. "Actually, I was gonna ask if you were still up to go see Sweeney Todd with me… It's this Saturday, remember?"

Blinking, Pitch rubbed his head and whispered, "I honestly had completely forgotten about that…"

"Well can you go?" Jack asked, giving him his big puppy dog eyes to help plead his case.

Taking out a little black book and thumbing through the pages, Pitch asked, "What time was it?"

"Six, I think," Jack replied, leaning forward eagerly.

"Hmmm…" Pitch hummed as he flipped back and forth between two pages. "I'm free…" he finally said. Jack hopped to his feet eagerly and ran around to his side of the big brown desk and throwing his arms around him. Pitch blinked in utter surprise for a moment or two, but he quickly snapped back to reality when he felt Jack experimentally kissing at his neck.

Pushing his head away, Pitch scolded, "_Frost…_"

Pouting, Jack sat back on his lap and grumbled, "Damn, I thought you were in a trance…" He folded on leg over the other, tucked his arms up behind his head, and reclined in his lap. Pitch frowned reprimandingly at him, but Jack just remained right where he was.

"Get off," Pitch said simply. Jack replied just as simply.

"No."

"Frost… If someone sees…"

Cutting him off, Jack waved one hand and said, "Nah, people try to avoid your room at all costs! They're afraid you're gonna spear them." He then leaned back again and smiled up at him.

"You look even better from below…" he whispered as sensually as possible. He was then unceremoniously dumped to the floor. Grumbling a quiet 'ow' to himself, Jack proceeded to jut out his lower lip and glare at Pitch.

"That was uncalled for," he muttered, sitting up and rubbing his butt. Surprisingly, though he had landed on his chest, that was where it hurt worst.

Smirking, Pitch hissed, "So is coming onto your teacher…"

"Aw, come on," he grumbled, getting to his feet, "You can't blame me for trying…" Pitch simply gave him a look that said 'no' and that was where the argument ended.

"Just be happy I'm still going with you to this musical," he said, scribbling onto one last test before slipping it into a folder and tucking that into his black bag. He then made to leave, and Jack quickly blocked the door.

"Frost," Pitch growled, frowning down at him, "Move."

Jack shook his head as fast as he could, keeping his arms spread and his legs planted firmly in one place. He grinned up at him, and it was obvious from the smirk on Pitch's face he knew what he wanted.

Shrugging his shoulders, Pitch went back to his desk and propped his elbow up to rest his head on his hand. He smiled at Jack with an evil glint in his eyes and said, "Fine by me if you're just going to stand there and wait… You're not getting anything…" Jack pouted at him. "I'm not going to just give myself up to you like some little slut, Jack. You're that determined to try and get caught feeling your teacher up, you're going to have to work for it."

Pouting, Jack let his arms drop and he stepped away from the door. He walked over to Pitch's desk and sat back down on his lap, just looking up at him with big sad blue eyes. For a brief moment, Pitch's expression flashed to the same sad look, but his poker face returned and he waited to see Jack's next move.

When the teen's lip quivered and he sniffled, quickly swiping at his eyes with his arm, Pitch suddenly felt guilty. He quickly took hold of Jack's forearms and he pulled the small boy forward into a kiss. A soft moan escaped the white haired boy before his arms slipped from his grip and they wrapped around his head; fingers stroking the back of his head, running through his hair lovingly.

"Mn," Jack moaned, sliding his tongue against Pitch's and pressing deeper into his taste. He moaned again, moving his lips as if he were trying to talk, almost biting Pitch's tongue as he sucked into his lips.

Pulling away just enough so that they could talk properly, Pitch asked, "What was that?"

"Gotcha," Jack whispered with a grin before pulling Pitch back in. That was when Pitch noticed Jack's eyes were completely dry- the boy had fooled him into making the first move.

Growling darkly into his thin lips, Pitch bit down on Jack's lower one, causing the boy to jump and cry out with a yelp of excitement. He backed up, touching the sore spot on his lip, which was now a bright red, and stared at Pitch with wide, lust-clouded eyes.

Moving forward, Jack whimpered a little, pressing his hands into the older man's chest, before whispering just an inch away from those delicious grey lips, "D… Do that again…"

Smirking, Pitch pecked Jack's lips tantalizingly, and said, "No," before picking Jack up into the air an setting him on the floor. Pitch then used Jack's moment of confusion and arousal to his advantage- he reached the door and grinned back at him.

"Coming?" he asked. Jack blinked a few times when he realized that he had been dooped just as bad as Pitch had only moments ago and he frowned unhappily.

Trudging up to the door, Jack pouted up into Pitch's face. "You teased me," he whined, folding his arms across his chest.

Caressing his cheek tenderly, brushing his thumb against his swollen lip, Pitch whispered, "Only a little… Now come on, it's time to go." Jack glared at him with a blush, but left the room obediently. He walked with him through the halls and had to go home. Though he'd much rather be going home with his teacher…

**Well… Um… …**

…

…

**I really can't explain my way out of this one…**


	17. Chapter 17 (Warning, suggestive)

**Believe it or not, I actually very much enjoy writing this story. It's like a little guilty pleasure because it could never really happen in real life… Well… Maybe… But I'm pretty sure they'd get caught eventually…**

**Oh, this chapter contains a lot of OOC behavior… Mostly just Jack acting really really girly…**

**Oh, and also, the ending is pretty suggestive… Just so'z ya know… If you're ignoring this-**

**THE ENDING INCLUDES JACK FEELING PITCH UP. IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THAT, THEN WHY THE EFF ARE YOU STILL READING THIS STORY?**

**Frost High**

**Chapter Seventeen- Seeing Sweeney**

Jack had gone home and tried to find the right clothes for Saturday everyday afterschool for three days. He even invited Thianna over on Thursday to help him pick.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked with a giggle as he flung a pair of pants out of a drawer.

Jumping to his feet, Jack replied, "Because I wanna look good! This could be my chance to finally get laid! I have to be sure that he likes what he sees!" Thianna clutched her gut as she stifled her giggles.

"You're such a girl," she teased, lifting up a shirt and looking at it quickly before tossing it into Jack's 'no' pile.

"If that's what it takes, fine!" he said, tossing more clothes onto the floor, "Just help me pick!"

Thianna groaned and called Aster over to help. She was always up to offer advice, but Jack wanted a man' opinion in this, that much was obvious. What looked good to a girl didn't always look good to a guy.

When the beefy boy had arrived, Jack had been currently looking his ass over in the mirror- he was wearing his new blue and white skinnies, checking to see if they flattered him at all or if they just looked cool. Well, they sure as hell looked cool, but that wasn't the point here.

Scowling, Jack pulled them back off and stood in his boxers and blue shirt as Aster stepped in. He shook his head at the white haired teen and sat next to Thianna on his bed.

"How long's this been goin' on?" he asked in a whisper.

"A few hours," she replied, "He doesn't know which pants he has makes his butt look good… I've tried to tell him he looks fine in all of them, but he won't listen…"

Sighing, Aster looked at all the clothes on the floor. He found a pair of black pants that had blue and white paint splatters all over them and he held them up to look them over.

"How 'bout these?" he asked, motioning the pants to Jack.

Jack looked at him like he was crazy, but Thianna speaking made him start to consider them. "The colors will at least have him looking at your legs."

"Mmmm…" Jack chewed his lower lip with furrowed brows as he looked at the pants. He took them from Aster and tried them on, looking his backside over again to see how they accentuated him. "Maybe…" He grumbled, pulling them back off and setting them on his bed. Aster groaned and looked through more of the pants.

"You'll catch his attention more if you wear red," Thianna pointed out, "it's what the human eye sees first." Jack pouted and looked at his red pants. He had about three pairs that were bright red, and two that were off-red.

Aster began arguing that with her. "Nah, if he wears red pants it'll look like he's too eager… Maybe a red shirt with black pants or something," he grumbled, not exactly happy to be there helping decide on Jack's date clothes. It wasn't even for two days…

Jack frowned at his clothes. Why was nothing quite right for the occasion? He wanted to yell at his clothes for not being fancy enough, but that would've been stupid.

After another few hours the three of them had narrowed it down to about six possible outfits. Aster told Jack that from there he'd be on his own, because he wasn't helping anymore. Thianna offered to help, but she didn't look too excited about it either. Jack figured he'd be okay by himself Friday.

When Saturday came around, he stayed in his pajamas all morning. He only put actual clothes on once it was closer to the time for the show. Pitch had agreed to meet Jack at the theater, so Jack had to make some sort of impression. He had already planned to be there earlier than he told Pitch to meet him- he wanted to be waiting for him. For some reason he wanted to wait. It was a weird feeling.

Jack pulled on his new blue and white skinny jeans, which hugged his figure rather nicely now that he looked at it, and he slid on a blue sweater that had white patterns painted around the collar that made it look all frosty and snow covered. The sweater wasn't like his hoodies- he actually could wear this one to a special occasion and get away with it. His friends had determined that blue looked best on him- it matched his eyes. Jack put on some black shoes he hardly ever wore because he didn't want to ruin them- or Kris didn't want him to ruin them- and he had Kris drive him to the theater.

Jack had planned for Kris to drive him; because that way, whether Pitch wanted to or not, he'd have to drive him home. Jack liked the idea of sitting in his car and watching him drive. Maybe doing some other things besides watching…

He stood on the steps, glancing up at the doors, where a steady stream of people were heading in, and then back out away from the building, searching the crowd. This theater was in an entirely different district. Halfway across the state, really. It took three hours just to get there! Jack had wanted to be sure nobody would recognize them… Or if they did it wouldn't seem too weird… So long as they didn't see anything they weren't supposed to. So far Jack hadn't recognized any of the faces that went past- he had gotten a few hungry looks from some very flamboyantly dressed men when they went in, and that had made him feel better about his outfit.

He was currently rubbing his chin, watching people walk in with a nervous look. A gentle rub to his shoulder startled him out of his staring- Jack spun his head to see who was touching him. He inhaled sharply seeing Pitch, but he was inwardly overjoyed to see him.

"You made it!" Jack squeaked, hugging him openly in public for the first time.

"Afraid you'd get stood up?" Pitch asked, gently rubbing his back.

Pulling away and blushing a little, Jack mumbled, "Just a bit…" Jack looked at Pitch and his blush grew when he saw he was wearing a black shirt with a deep v cut neckline, and simple black pants. Swallowing as he forced himself to stop staring at the bottom of the v neck, Jack mumbled stupidly, "You look nice…"

Smiling and looking him over in turn, Pitch replied, "You too."

"Do you ever wear anything besides black, though?" Jack asked, teasing a little.

Smirking, Pitch responded by folding his arms and saying, "Oh, mocking my wardrobe, huh? Well, then in that case you look like hell froze over." Jack playfully pushed his hands against his chest, but he didn't push him.

Deciding that nobody around them would care in the slightest, Jack stood on his tip toes once more and, wrapping his arms around Pitch's neck for balance, pulled the taller man down for a kiss. As Jack moaned quietly into the soft grey lips, his face went red when he heard a whistle from behind him and a male voice shouting, "Get it!" Another male voice teased, "He wants the D!" And Jack pulled away from Pitch with a blush of shame. Jack could see the gay guys who had been teasing- one of them winked at him and they both went inside holding hands.

"S-sorry," Jack whispered, pulling away from Pitch, letting his arms slip from their wrap around his neck. But when he tried to separate himself from Pitch, he found that the older man's arms were still around his torso. Jack blushed and whimpered a little, trying to get him to let go, "_Piiitch…_"

Pitch waited for Jack to look up at him with his pleading puppy eyes before he whispered sweetly, "They're just horny, Jack." The teen's face reddened further and Jack had to look away as Pitch leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, "Their pants became a little too tight for them, that's all…"

Jack adored hearing him talk like that- it was making him dizzy. He had wanted somebody to talk dirty to him since he first discovered his hormones. Thianna never would do it, Jamie either- the only one who ever actually had was Aster, and that was only to tease him. Pitch was actually saying things Jack really wanted to hear. It was making him hot; he moaned lustfully as he wrapped his arms around him.

"It was only a kiss," Pitch continued, "It just goes to show how dirty their minds are…" Jack could only mewl out a soft 'mm-hmm' and nuzzle his head into Pitch's chest. For being so very against the idea of being in a relationship with his student, Pitch sure was willing to let Jack display his love publicly today. To Jack it seemed like he was enjoying this as much as he was.

The two finally went inside and went to take their seats. Jack asked if he could get water for during the first act- Pitch didn't see any reason why not. As they stood in line, Jack holding Pitch's hand a little too tightly, they noticed the gay guys who had been teasing them sitting at a table nearby in the lounge making out. Jack's face went beat red and Pitch simply whispered, "See? What did I tell you…?"

It was actually kind of hot to see those two guys he had never met tonguing so fiercely; was that how he and Pitch looked? It made him shiver to wonder.

Once they were finally sitting, Jack was able to snuggle Pitch as much as he wanted to with nobody to tease or reprimand or look at them like they were gross. Jack could pass as a twenty year old if he really tried, and Pitch already looked a lot younger than he really was, so nobody here would ever suspect… Jack's mind trailed off as the lights dimmed and brightened a few times- the crew was experimenting with the effect it'd have on the audience. When they dimmed, people got quieter, when they lit up, the chatter resumed.

"Mmmm…" Jack sighed happily as he breathed in Pitch's cologne. Jack knew this one- he had bought it a few times. It was spearmint cologne. He loved it- it always reminded him of cold, chill, and Christmas time. It hinted at pine… Pitch looked down at him with a little smile. "You smell great," Jack whispered, nuzzling his nose deeper into the base of the v cut. He was trying to touch as much of Pitch's exposed skin as possible.

Rubbing the top of his white head, Pitch asked, "Couldn't you try to enact _a little_ self-control? Goodness, you're rubbing up like a cat." Jack's response was cuddling even closer. With a sigh, Pitch muttered, "As soon as nobody knows who we are you're trying everything you can to make it obvious…" He shook his head with a smile.

"It's our first time actually being able to do this sort of thing out in the open," Jack mumbled with a pout, "Can I help it if I want to make every minute of it last?"

"Lasting doesn't mean…" Pitch had begun, but he seemed to lose his words, so he began again, "Jack, just because we _can_ doesn't mean we _should_…"

Mewling softly against his chest, Jack mumbled, "I think it does…" Pitch only sighed and gave up arguing with him. He just sat there with one arm draped over Jack as he nuzzled into him. Jack stayed curled up against him until the houselights dimmed dramatically.

Jack had been lucky that their seats were in the last row of their section- but still up front near the stage. And they were closest to the wall, too. Once the lights went completely of and Jack knew he would hardly be seen, he climbed into Pitch's lap and watched the show from there. Pitch had given him a scolding look, but Jack's innocent gaze in return turned off all his anger and he allowed the disobedience.

As they watched, Jack would occasionally kiss Pitch's neck, just to bother him and satisfy his own cravings. Pitch would have to push his head away and turn his gaze back to the stage to get Jack to stop. The people beside them never even noticed. When the first customer was killed, Jack ducked his face into Pitch's chest- not because he was afraid, but because a sudden smell of blood rushed over the audience. Jack had heard of theaters doing stuff like this- olfactory stimulation during certain scenes to make it more realistic. A stupid movie had called it smell-o-vision.

"You alright?" Pitch asked, gently rubbing Jack's back.

Trying to keep his nose in Pitch's cologne smelling shirt, Jack mumbled, "The smell's making me sick…" The little old couple next to them had heard that, and Pitch caught the sympathetic smile the woman sent their way.

After a while, Pitch told Jack the smell had faded, and Jack was able to look back up. He really hoped that wouldn't happen every time someone died- if that was the case he'd be spending the whole show hiding in Pitch's shirt. Of course, would he really mind that?

During the judge's little monologue of singing, Jack suddenly felt very, very horny. Probably because he was whipping himself and singing about his forbidden lust for Todd's wife. Leaning up to kiss at Pitch's jaw, Jack began rolling his ass over Pitch's crotch in a teasing lap-dance. When Pitch inhaled sharply and his hands suddenly were clutching the arms of his seat, Jack grinned with his victory. Jack continued making his tiny, completely unnoticeable movements on Pitch, and was smiling to himself when he could feel a firm bulge under him.

"Wanna go somewhere more private?" Jack asked, teasingly licking at Pitch's earlobe.

"J-Jack…" Pitch breathed out; barely even a whisper, "N-not here… Behave yourself…"

Frowning, Jack persisted. Running his hand down Pitch's chest to the top of his thigh, Jack mumbled against his lips, "That's why we go somewhere private…" Teasingly tugging at the cut in his shirt, Jack mewled as quietly as possible, "_Come ooonnnn_…"

"A… After the first act…" Pitch whispered, pushing Jack back into his lap and away from his mouth, "Now… Behave…" Jack grinned excitedly and was content on simply continuing to rub Pitch's thigh the rest of the first half. Now knowing he had won him over, Jack was happy to sit and wait for his reward.

Once the act had finished, and the fifteen minute intermission was announced, Pitch hurriedly walked Jack out of the building entirely.

As they headed to the parking lot, Jack asked, "So where're we goin'?"

"My house," Pitch responded. Jack grinned. They reached Pitch's car, but before Jack even went in, he pulled Pitch back to him and kissed his lips hungrily. Pitch moaned and his hands gripped Jack's waist roughly, tugging downwards against his belt. He pulled away, growling softly, "Fuck, it's going to be difficult to drive…"

Jack smirked deviously up at him and ran his fingertips down Pitch's neck teasingly. "Still afraid we're gonna get caught, _Mister Black_?"

"M-more afraid I'm going to kill us both on the drive home…" he mumbled, opening Jack's side door and closing it behind him.

As Pitch sat on the driver's side and turned the ignition, Jack mewled, "I could make the drive a little more exciting for you if you want…" He reached his hands over to trail them enticingly down Pitch's chest.

Swallowing, Pitch muttered, "Whatever you do, we can't do it in school."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Jack pouted, continuing to feel Pitch up, "You're my teacher, I'm your student… It's _wrong_…" Jack proceeded to palm the bulge in-between Pitch's legs, making the older man jolt and shudder, but when he began rubbing his hand against it more firmly, Pitch was shivering.

A moan escaped the older man as he drove them home- hands shaking as he held the wheel. Jack grinned at his reaction and kept doing what he was doing.

"Really, really hard to drive…" Pitch whispered, biting his lip. Jack grinned at him some more and decided to take things a little further.

**And that is the cliffhanger for this chapter. I'm pretty sure the next chapter's going to be mature.**

**Yeah, it will be. There will be a huge warning on it. I'll probably include a note on the story description too. Should the rating be changed over all, or should I just keep a huge warning?**

**So, already, the next chapter is going to be an M rated one. M! As in Not Safe for Work! READ IT AT YOUR OWN RISK!**


	18. Chapter 18- The MATURE Chapter

**I SHOULD be doing homework, but I feel like writing this… **

**SO, seeing as how peeps have said both options, I'm doing both, in case you followed this story and have just suddenly looked at it and found out the rating has changed.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M. MATURE CONTENT. The next few chapters may be as well… But, once you've included one dirty chapter, you've gotta label the whole thing as M, so, now y'all know…**

**ALSO, someone has left their pale blue jetpack outside with the lights on. If it's yours, please go turn them off… Thank you.**

**Frost High**

**Chapter Eighteen- Sexy times**

As Pitch drove, Jack grinned as he continued to tease him. Actually going so far as to unzip his pants and reach his hand down in to touch him. Pitch groaned, but did a very good job at not jerking the wheel around or going faster or slower.

"Finally able to see past how young I am?" Jack asked, smirking at him.

Frowning, Pitch snapped, "You're the one who wanted it…" Jack only fluttered his eyelashes innocently before Pitch muttered, "Besides, if you say you can make decisions for yourself, then you should be able to tell me whether or not you want me to take you back to your house." He had smirked quickly after that, glancing sideways at the boy.

Pouting, Jack mumbled, "Well, you were so against it at first…" Grinning now, Jack asked sensually, "Did I finally convince you?" Pitch rolled his eyes, but didn't actually answer him. So, with a determined sparkle to his eyes, Jack decided to make this the most difficult drive home of Pitch's life. He quickly tugged his pants down further along with his boxers and quickly, and without any warning, began to suck.

"Holy fuck!" Pitch yelped, swerving to the left and then back to the right. Scowling down at Jack, he spat, "Don't do that! I could've killed somebody!"

Jack only whimpered against his shaft. Pitch bit his lip as he continued driving, which left Jack the freedom to keep sucking. He had never actually done this before, so doing it while Pitch was trying to focus on everything **but** what he was doing would be good practice for when he had his full attention.

Allowing his tongue to slip out underneath, he moved it from side to side, trying to get a reaction out of the older man. He got one- a long, guttural moan that was being choked back down. Grinning, Jack proceeded to repeat the action as he slid his mouth down the half-hard member. He tried to stretch his tongue further, and when he felt the roughness of fabric, he pulled it back to suck on Pitch. He hadn't gotten all of it in yet; there was still a good six inches still outside of his mouth, but Jack was worried if he went down too far he'd choke.

So Jack paid special attention to where he was willing to reach. He bobbed his head up and down as he purposely was as loud as possible, receiving a groan of pleasure from Pitch. He felt the head hit the roof of his mouth and it made him pause for just a moment at the sensation of it. It was weird feeling anything touch the roof of his mouth- more so considering that it felt like solid lava. The burning tingled, but Jack tried to ignore it as he pulled up closer to the top.

Now that his tongue was actually able to move around and not just flail over the flesh, Jack began licking at the tip of Pitch's manhood eagerly.

"Nngh, Jack," Pitch growled, rolling his hips forward a little, giving Jack a better angle to suck from.

The teen lapped his tongue back and forth over the slit he could feel at the very top- Pitch seemed to like that, as he gasped aloud before giving another quiet growl of approval. Jack must've been pretty good at this. He let his tongue slide down to the foreskin and he tried to pry underneath it. Pitch told him not there, and if the pained look on his face told him anything, it was obvious that was a little too sensitive for Jack's teasing.

So Jack returned to sucking noisily and licking. He even took his lips off for a while and just slid his tongue over every inch; especially the inches that were dry and had been excluded from his mouth. Pitch was panting by this point, desperate to get out and get the release he so obviously needed: Jack was guessing off the pearly clear droplets beading at the slit. He licked those off and mewled excitedly at the taste- sweet like honey, but salty like the ocean. And for some reason just tasting it made Jack's arousal grow exponentially.

Finally Pitch stopped the car; Jack half heard the sound of a garage door closing, but he was too lost in the now open moans coming from Pitch. "God, where'd you learn to do that?" he asked as Jack continued sucking him off.

Pulling his lips away and smiling at the strand of saliva connecting his teeth to the tip, Jack replied, "I didn't. This is my first time."

Growling, Pitch muttered, "You sure as hell have some good beginner's luck…" He then grabbed Jack's head roughly and pulled him into a fiery kiss. This was how Jack had always imagined their kisses would be- needy, desperate, and hot; so fucking hot.

Pulling away a little, Jack whimpered, "Are we going inside or are you just gonna screw me in the car?" Not that the latter sounded like a bad idea, Jack just was curious to see how Pitch was in his own home with a lover.

Pitch let Jack get out, and he took him inside. Jack would have paid attention to how almost everything was black and gold, or as close to that as possible, if he weren't currently rock solid with need.

"Th-this way to the bedroom," Pitch said, heading up the stairs. Jack followed, undoing his belt and letting it fall to the floor with a clatter. He was excited- he wasn't going to deny that- being overly neat and tidy about the whole ordeal wasn't his concern.

The instant they were in the dark room, with its black and gold accents everywhere he looked, Jack was pushing himself against Pitch, and thus into the door. It closed with their weight against it, and Jack made sure to support himself with it as he tongued the older man.

With a soft mewl, Jack let his lips slip from Pitch's as his hands reached from the door to Pitch's chest. Pitch gasped at his touch, but he quickly spoke.

"Are you sure you want to do this..? I don't want you to feel like you have to…" he whispered, nuzzling his head into Jack's neck.

Moaning and quickly pushing Pitch's head deeper into his flesh, Jack replied, "Y-yes… I want this… I-… I told you, I'm old enough to make my own choices…" And with that, Jack let out a loud cry as Pitch bit down on his neck, sucking eagerly on the spot that would surely bruise.

Pitch picked the tiny boy up and laid him on his bed, undoing his pants completely and letting his erection free. Gazing down into the blue orbs, he said with a hiss, "I'd sure love to feel your lips again…" Jack got the message, quickly sitting up enough so that he could get his mouth around his length.

"Ah!" Pitch moaned excitedly as Jack began to repeat his actions from the car ride- he was rolling his hips into his mouth when Jack added a few grazes from his teeth. "Mm… Mmmmm…" he let the moans roll through the air and hit Jack's eardrums, melting and making him hot with desire. Jack let out his own moan, trying his hardest not to get too over-excited too soon.

Pulling away from the thin, pale lips, Pitch lowered himself to hover above Jack. He smiled tenderly down at him and whispered, "You know, for a virgin, you're doing a lot better than the last few I've had here…" Smirking and stroking Jack's bulge through his pants, Pitch hissed, "Much better at blowjobs…"

"Anh, Pitch…" Jack whimpered, trying to get him to stop stroking so he could get his pants off and feel the real thing. Pitch understood what he was trying to do, but it was so much more fun to see the boy struggling and writhing with desire.

"Pitch, _please_…" he panted, trying desperately to get his hands off.

Chuckling and setting more coal to the fire of Jack's need, Pitch leaned down to capture his lips. Slipping from them and teasingly nibbling his ear, Pitch whispered, "How interesting… Seeing the calm, cool, and collected little heartthrob begging for attention like this…" Pushing Jack's hands away from his pants and taking them off himself, Pitch gripped his erection as he hissed, giving Jack's shoulder a good, long lick, "You've had plenty of girls willing to do this with you for years…"

"Mm, but none of them were as p-pretty as you…" Jack replied, letting out little wanton moans as Pitch pumped him skillfully. In another life they wouldn't have to have been student and teacher- they could have been anyone else and their love wouldn't have been taboo. Jack wished that he had been born a few years earlier, if only to be allowed to have this man without any consequence.

Hell, Jack could have been a fucking homeless vagabond and Pitch could've been the queen of England- as long as their ages weren't seen as 'inappropriate for each other' nobody would have given a damn.

Gritting his teeth, Jack held himself back from his release. He had never been able to feel like this before. He had tried to experimentally touch himself, but he wouldn't be able to get even half-hard. Pitch had managed to get him all the way to the edge of coming in a matter of seconds.

"A-anh! Pitch, I-I…! Anh!" Jack was wrapping his arms around his neck, clutching the back of his head with trembling hands as the wet noises of Pitch's hand moving up and down met his ears. How had he gotten wet? Jack didn't get it, but the sounds were enough to drive him mad.

"P-Pitch, I'm gonna-aaannnhhh!" Jack bit his lower lip as he let the loud, carnal moan rip through his vocal cords, but not out his mouth as the pressure built up.

Kissing him, Pitch whispered, "It's okay if you can't last, Jack. Just let it out…" He kept pulling on the boy's shaft, secretly dying inside with lust at the sounds of all his little moans and all those beautiful little 'ungh' noises he made when he bit his lip.

"B-but I don't want to until you're in me," Jack whimpered, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Blinking, Pitch quickly released his hold on the boy and Jack moaned at the loss of friction.

Leaning down to kiss his young lover, Pitch rubbed Jack's bottom tenderly. Pulling away just enough, he whispered, "You know, there's something so deliciously naughty about doing this with you… Something so wonderfully forbidden…" Jack only mewled and nodded helplessly in response as Pitch proceeded to lick one of his fingers and press it to his entrance.

He told Jack to relax so it would go in easier, but the instant it penetrated him Jack lost all restraint and all of his muscles clenched up instantly. Clutching the sheets of the bed, Jack felt his toes curling with ecstasy as Pitch slowly slid the appendage into him.

"Relax…" he soothed, gently caressing Jack's face with his free hand and kissing him tenderly. "You've been begging for this for three weeks- I know you can take it…"

It took all his strength to let his fingers uncurl and his spine fall back into contour with the mattress. Pitch waited until Jack was looking at him before he began moving his finger around inside of him; which, of course, made Jack clench his eyes shut and moan desperately.

He wriggled around on the bed, trying to hold on to anything he could to give himself a feeling of grounding as Pitch began pushing in and out ever so slowly. It didn't take long for Jack to realize that he was teasing him; the moment he did scowled and ordered him to go faster. Pitch only chuckled at that.

"My, my, so bossy…" he said, "You should learn to respect your elders…" But he obliged Jack's request and soon he was finger-fucking him at a good speed. Jack's moans and mewls as he writhed like a worm told him he was doing the other a world of good.

Gasping as he saw stars flash across his vision, Jack froze momentarily, just letting his jaw hang open as the sensation faded. "M-more!" he whined, "Pitch, more!" He was met with an empty feeling all of a sudden and three fingers in front of his face- one of them looking wet.

"You want more, you're gonna need lube," Pitch growled, "Suck… Coat them…" Jack nodded and quickly took the fingers in his mouth, licking every crevice of the folds in the muscle-bend. It was strange to taste- the finger that was already wet had an odd flavor to him. Jack didn't realize quite yet that he was tasting his own juices.

Once Jack had licked them to a point of dripping, Pitch pulled the appendages out of his mouth and inserted them into his entrance once more. Jack yelped at the larger intrusion, wriggling quickly as he tried to get used to the feeling- his movement only serving to make him more uncomfortable. Pitch stilled him and carefully slid his fingers in and almost out and back in again- slowly at first, letting Jack get used to it, then quickening his pace as Jack begged him for more.

Now he was slamming his hand into Jack's ass as his fingers pushed as deep as they could go, making the poor boy cry out with each impact. Either a soft or a loud 'ungh' came from Jack with each of Pitch's thrusts in.

"A-ah, Pitch!" he whimpered, feeling his toes curl again and the pressure in his abdomen building once more, "Pitch, please, I'm close!" Hearing that made Pitch growl with lust, moving himself so he could capture Jack's lips with his hand still in him.

Licking his lower lip sensually, Pitch asked, "Are you ready…?" Jack nodded with a whine as Pitch pulled his fingers out of him.

Swallowing a little, Pitch whispered, "You know this is going to hurt, Jack… No matter how much I stretch you with my fingers; it's going to hurt…"

Also swallowing with the slightest bit of fear, Jack replied, "I-I know…" Lifting his head up to give Pitch another kiss, Jack whispered, "But I trust you…" Letting his head fall back into the pillows, he turned his head away. "Just try to be gentle…"

Nodding, Pitch positioned himself at Jack's hole, holding the teen's hips gently before inching his way in. Almost immediately Jack was hissing in air, clutching the sheets tight and curling his knees up behind Pitch- Pitch had hardly gotten the head in yet and Jack already felt like he was being stabbed up the butt. Pitch thought maybe he should give him some lubrication, so he licked his palm and spread saliva over his erection before pushing forward a little more.

Jack bit into the pillow to his right, whimpering slightly at the pain of each inch making its way in. Pitch was continuously whispering soothing words of comfort to him, but kind words weren't going to make it any less painful.

"You know," Pitch commented, "You're doing a lot better than I did my first time…" Jack blinked wet eyes up at him and Pitch smiled tenderly down at him. "I was bawling by now." Jack smiled meekly and quickly threw his face back into the pillow as the last few inches were pushed in.

He could feel the painful stretch inside; he really hoped this would be the worst of it. When Pitch didn't move for what felt like forever, Jack looked up at him in confusion, his lip still quivering with pain.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked, looking sad, scared, but still terribly aroused.

Pitch smiled sweetly at him and said, "I won't do anything else until you're used to it and the pain fades… I'm not going to hurt you anymore than I had to already… How would kids at school react if you came in limping without any real reason?" Jack smiled weakly up at him.

"Well, i-if you're not gonna do anything, then at l-least kiss me," Jack whispered, biting back the pain he still felt with Pitch's mass in him. The older male nodded and leaned down to give Jack a tender smooch. Their tongues danced passionately, Jack trying to use the fire and lust he gained from Pitch's taste to distract himself from the hot wood in his ass.

After having kissed him until his lips were sore, Jack finally noticed that he wasn't quivering in agony. Experimentally, he rolled his hips into Pitch's body, hissing aloud at the intense pleasure that spiked through him.

He looked up at Pitch, who was already grinning lustfully down at him, and swallowed at his next question. "Ready?"

"Y-yes," he replied, finally feeling like he truly was. Pitch smiled and began pulling himself out. When Jack was about to ask him not to take it out, Pitch slammed back in, making Jack's voice come out as nothing more than a loud scream of pleasure.

As soon as he began a slow steady pace of pounding into him, Jack had come undone. He was moaning and writhing beneath him, pulling at the sheets below him. Pitch took Jack's hands from the fabric and had him wrap them around his neck. Soon he could feel nails clawing into the back of his head as he rammed into Jack over and over again.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Jack cried out with each thrust. He got a little quieter every time he pulled back, but his voice only rose back to a wail every time he shoved back in. He wrapped his legs around Pitch's waist and began clawing at his still clothed back. Neither one of them had bothered to remove their shirts. Jack hardly noticed- he was too immersed in the incredible feeling of having Pitch impale him over and over again.

Pitch bit Jack's neck again, growling seductively, continuing to ravage little Jack's hole, and he sucked the tender flesh roughly- leaving a wonderfully bright hickey in his wake. He moved his hands to wrap around Jack's back and he pulled him up a little so that he was fucking him upright, and this seemed to bring Jack to an all new level of pleasure.

With that change of angle, Jack suddenly was seeing stars again, just as he had when Pitch had fingered him. Except now the feeling wasn't fading- Pitch was slamming into his prostate with every thrust, bringing Jack closer and closer to his release.

"F-fuck, PITCH!" Jack wailed, tearing the black shirt with his nails as he clawed his lover desperately. Pitch hissed at the feeling of his skin breaking, but didn't stop his violent pace. He kept ramming up into Jack over and over again- loud squelches now erupting from Jack's eagerly lewd body. Moaning louder than he had all night, Jack quickly began screaming Pitch's name in time with his thrusts.

And then all at once Pitch pulled Jack down and pushed even deeper into him, crying out in a raspy, husky voice as Jack felt something like white hot lava spill inside him. The feeling was too much- Jack screamed as he came- white, creamy liquid splashing onto his and Pitch's shirts with each throb and tremble of his no longer virgin cock.

Once the orgasm had finally ended physically, Jack and Pitch collapsed on the bed, Jack letting out quiet little mewls with each wave of aftershock- or rather, after_pleasure_. It still felt good even after they had both stopped moving. Both were simply gasping and trying to regain their senses.

But the more things came into focus for Jack, the more and more exhausted he felt. His eyelids were getting heavier with each intake of breath. He saw Pitch sit up to look down at him, but that was the last thing he saw before exhaustion overtook him and he was pulled into the arms of sleep.

Pitch removed himself from Jack, smiling a little as he saw his essence leaking out of Jack's opening, and he laid beside his lover, pulling him close into his embrace. He stroked the top of Jack's head for a while, before letting his eyes fall shut and sleep take him as well.

Jack blinked his eyes open a few times before they finally stayed open and he lifted his head groggily. Looking around, he smiled when he saw Pitch pulling a shirt on over his head to his left.

"Hey," he said sweetly, as if he were talking to a child; he felt so affectionate now for some reason, like all he wanted to do was cuddle.

Pitch turned his head and smiled back at him. "Hey," he said in turn, tugging the shirt on over his chest. He had new pants on already, but Jack was still in his shirt- sticky from their lovemaking.

Sitting up on his elbows, Jack asked, "Got anything that would fit me?" He watched Pitch lovingly as he searched through his closet. He pulled out a blue crew cut sweater and Jack smiled. He removed his own sweater and happily accepted the new one.

"You really **do** own something that isn't black," he commented, pushing his hands through the sleeves. Pitch sat on the edge of the bed and helped him with the left one- somehow the damn thing managed to twist around itself four times, basically knotting.

Frowning, Pitch asked, "Didn't you see my shirt?" Jack looked at him and smiled when he noticed that his new shirt was, in fact, white.

"I stand corrected," Jack said with a chuckle before wrapping his arms around Pitch and snuggling his nose into his shirt. Pitch's chest rumbled with his soft laughter before he got Jack's pants off the floor and handed them back to him.

Pulling them up his sore and tired body, Jack grumbled a soft 'ow' as he accidentally wedgied himself. Pitch smiled sweetly at him, standing up and saying, "Hold on, I'll go get your belt…"

Jack stood, or tried to, after he had left, but he only managed to slump back down on the bed in failure. His legs were practically screaming at him- "Fuck you, Jack Frost, go walk yourself home with somebody else's legs." He didn't much like having to cling to the bed to keep himself from tumbling to the floor in a heap.

When Pitch came back, he helped Jack stand as he put his belt back on.

"Are you always like this after sex?" Jack asked, trying once again to get his legs to work and failing.

Chuckling, Pitch said, "Only after your first time being on bottom… Don't worry; next time you do it, you'll walk just fine after…" Jack groaned in irritation and kept trying to wake his tingly legs up. "Let me help you," Pitch said, carefully wrapping one of Jack's arms around his shoulders and aiding the small boy in walking to the dresser.

He offered Jack some cologne, telling him that he stank and making Jack pout at him. Jack chose the spearmint one. He then cracked his stiff back with a loud moan of content and let the older man lead him out of the room and downstairs.

Smiling, Pitch got Jack some water to drink and let him sit on his big black leather couch. Jack frowned when he saw the time- almost eleven at night. Kris would probably be worried pretty soon. Jack gulped down the refreshing liquid, and then asked how long he was asleep.

"About an hour or so," Pitch replied, ruffling Jack's white locks tenderly, "You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you…"

"You should have…" Jack mumbled, "Kris knows how long the show is… It's supposed to have ended an hour ago…"

"So?" Pitch replied, "It doesn't take much more than an hour to get from here back to the school- I assume your house isn't much farther than that." Jack pouted as he thought about it in his head, but Pitch's lips on his forehead brought him out of his trance.

Smiling up at him, Jack said, "I'm really glad I told you I liked you. If I hadn't this would have never happened…" Pitch laughed breathlessly before getting to his feet and offering to help him out to the car. Jack refused the help, trying to walk on his wobbly legs. He actually was able to do it for a while, but halfway through the kitchen he fumbled and Pitch had to catch him.

"If I could, I'd let you sleep here for the night," Pitch said, helping Jack into the passenger seat. Jack muttered something about how he'd doubt they'd be sleeping, making Pitch grin slyly before closing his door.

The drive back was full of Jack asking all sorts of questions- one that kept coming up was "Am I gonna get pregnant from this?" Pitch had to answer every single one, even when they were repeated. Jack looked tired again- he was still exhausted from their earlier activities. Pitch had been surprised Jack managed to wake up at all- let alone walk. Soon enough, Jack was sound asleep; occasional gentle snores lifting from his body.

Once they got back to Jack's town, Pitch had to wake him and ask him which house was his.

Rubbing his eyes sleepily, Jack pointed to the light blue one on the corner. "Da's mine…" he slurred before yawning widely.

Pitch walked Jack up to his door- it was a little after midnight now; nobody was outside (nobody was even up!). Jack unlocked his door and quickly turned around, throwing his arms around Pitch's neck and kissing him one last time. It was sloppy, it was wet, and it was obviously just Jack fighting against his exhaustion, but Pitch allowed it to happen.

Giving one last slow lick over Jack's lower lip, Pitch pulled away from him and whispered a gentle goodbye. Jack smiled and watched him until his car was out of sight. Sighing with content, Jack turned around and went inside. He found a note from Kris on the wall in front of him- he was already asleep, all he wanted was for Jack to make sure the door was locked and the lights were out.

Numbly flipping the locks shut and the lights off, Jack wandered to his room, collapsing on the bed and not even bothering to change. He drifted into blissful darkness within seconds.

He slept better that night than he ever had his whole life.

**And that was the lemon! *nods head once*You know, listening to The Nightmare Before Christmas soundtrack while writing this was actually pretty inspirational- especially for Oogie Boogie's song… **

**Now, the obvious question- does North know? Will he find out?**

**The answer? How the hell should I know? I'm no mind reader! I just write the damn thing, I can't think that far ahead!**

***Someone mutters idiot in background***

**Thank you…**

* * *

_**Okay guys, look. I know I don't ask for reviews often. Haven't asked once in this story line. But for this one- I need the criticsm. I'm constantly terrified when I write things like this... I'm always afraid that I made it sound horrible and didn't portray it right...**_

_**So, please, let me know if there's some aspect of the lemon I can improve. If there's parts of it that were rushed or too detailed or not detailed enough. I just feel like if I don't know I'll end up writing like Fifty Shades of Grey- which was CRAP.**_

_**If you took the time to read this message, thank you at least for doing that much. If you have the time to review and tell me if I sucked at this chapter or if I actually did a pretty decent job on it, then I thank you even more so.**_

_**It's weird... Get self-conscious writing dirty crap, even though I don't know any of you... Well, I suppose that's the way people are... Or just me... Probably just me...**_

_**Anyhoo, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing- to ALL OF YOU. I'm sorry I can't physically respond to everyone's reviews. If I could, I would. It brightens up my day to see all these people commenting when I didn't even ask them to do it in the first place. Kinda makes me feel the love...**_

_**:) I am smiling inside and out right now, so hard it's not even funny.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you everybody! *cries with joy* I'm really, really happy to hear the praise and the criticisms! **

**If I could leap out and hug you all, I would. Thank you, so, so, SO much.**

**I wish I could respond to all of you. I really wish that I could- if only just to say thank you. But I can't, so I say it here. Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you. :3**

**Even if you didn't offer criticism, I still appreciate what you did have to say. I'm thankful for all the responses. I'm so overjoyed to hear your opinions. Gosh, I'm getting all sentimental now… But sincerely, thank you.**

**Frost High**

**Chapter Nineteen- ALL the Feels**

**(SIDE NOTE. I've been updating like a crazy person lately... )**

Jack lifted his head up, fluttering his eyes open as he heard Kris telling him to get his lazy butt out of bed. "Is almost three, Jack, get up!" he heard just before a pillow was pushed against the back of his head and his face was smushed into the blankets.

Swatting groggily at Kris' arm, Jack mumbled, "Don' wanna… Tirrreeeeddd…. Mmmmm…" He felt Kris tug the blankets down off the bed, pulling Jack down with them, and he groaned in annoyance as the plush mattress no longer cushioned him.

"Up!" Kris said again, shaking the fabric beneath him, "Up, up, up!"

Rolling over and pouting at his father, Jack grumbled, "Why can'd I jus' sleep all day…?" His words were slurred with his level of exhaustion- all he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

Smiling down at him, Kris left the room. Jack sighed blissfully and curled into a ball on the blankets- fading back into unconsciousness. A sudden splash of ice cold water to his entire body had him jolt upright and scream.

"DAD!" he yelped, clutching his now freezing arms, "That was SO NOT FUNNY!" He threw his pillow at Kris, who was currently laughing his ass off at Jack.

"Was very funny," he argued, helping Jack to his feet. Jack grumbled unhappily under his breath and pulled his sweater off to change into dry clothes. He smiled a little when he remembered that it actually wasn't even his sweater.

A sudden calloused hand on his shoulder startled Jack, and he looked up into Kris' big worried blue eyes.

"Jack…" he breathed out, pulling his son closer and touching a spot on his neck gingerly, "What are those…?" Jack winced slightly as the area Kris touched was sore. Blinking up at him confusedly, Kris took Jack to his full length mirror and he felt his face go hot when he saw the hickeys Pitch had left on his neck.

Blushing deeply, Jack couldn't make words. He just gaped and mumbled, "Uhhhhh…."

Staring at him in absolute shock, Kris asked, "Are those hickeys?" Jack hung his head in shame and nodded. Kris stared at Jack for a while, still overcome by the surprise of it all, but eventually he massaged Jack's shoulder tenderly and lifted his son's chin so that he was looking at him.

"Did he make you happy…?" he asked, smiling reassuringly at Jack- letting him know that he still loved him.

Jack smiled back and nodded, with a soft, "Uh-huh…"

Noticing the unfamiliar sweater, Kris asked, "Was kissing _all_ you did…?" Jack's face darkened further as he dropped his head and shook it from side to side, signifying no. Kris inhaled a little, but he smiled gently before taking Jack into his arms and holding him there.

Swallowing nervously, Jack asked, "You're… you're not… disappointed…?"

"Oh Jack, precious," Kris whispered, sitting down on his bed and pulling Jack into a warm, loving embrace, "I am only sad you did not wait until marriage…" Jack felt shame swell up inside him- he felt like a whore. He had gone and lost his purity before he was even eighteen; let alone married!

"I… I'm sorr-" Jack had begun to apologize, when Kris cut him off.

"But as long as he made you feel loved, then nothing else matters…" Jack couldn't hold back tears. He understood these tears- tears of joy. His father still accepted him. Still loved him- even though he had done what he did.

"As long as he gave you vhat no one else can, I am happy…" Kris whispered with a slight rasp to his old voice.

Snuggling into Kris' giant, muscular chest, Jack whispered, "I love you…"

"I love you too," Kris said back, holding his baby boy in his arms. No matter what any birth certificate said- Jack was his baby. He would love him forever.

They stayed like that for quite some time, Jack's shoulders occasionally shaking with his happy hiccups, before Kris finally let him go. Smiling sweetly at him, Kris said, "You vould have to grow up sooner or later… I am glad I vas here to see it…"

"Aw, dad," Jack sniffled, tearing up again with the sentimentality.

Kris carefully took the sweater from Jack's hands and asked with a small smirk, "Did you leave sweater at his house?"

Jack blushed and muttered, "Oh, yeah… I forgot to bring it back…" Kris only chuckled warmly and gave it back to him.

"Hopefully he vill bring back yours," he said, getting up and getting a big fluffy red sweater from Jack's closet and handing it to him. Jack accepted it happily and slipped into the massive thing. It had been one of Kris' from when he was a boy- so naturally it was way too big on Jack. He still loved wearing it, though.

Gripping his feet and rocking back and forth on his bed with a smile, Jack hummed a little tune to himself, before making a comment.

"You know, if all works out in the end, we'll be able to adopt kids, just like you did for me!" he chimed merrily, grinning at Kris, "You could help us pick the very best baby!"

Chuckling, Kris sat back down next to him and said, "Is not a decision I can make. Choice must be yours. Only you can pick the best child for you."

Humming thoughtfully, Jack said, "I'd still like your approval, though… I mean, you'd be its grandpa, after all." Kris smiled at him and the two went out to the living room to watch some basketball.

Sitting in the big couch they had, Jack said, "You know, while I was waiting for him at the theater, there were these guys who looked at me like… like they thought I was attractive," Jack ended that part raising his voice, like a question, except not, and he continued, "And it was kinda weird. Like, no _guys_ have ever actually looked at me like that before… 'Cept Pitch, of course…"

Kris smiled and commented, "They did not know you- perhaps they just vanted to leave lasting impression." Leaning forward a little, Kris asked with a big grin, "So, vere you top or bottom?"

Jack's face glowed he was so embarrassed. "_Daaaaaaaaad_!" he whined, "_That's embarrassing!_"

"I just vanted to know if you took or gave!" he said, holding his hands up innocently.

Jack whimpered again with his embarrassment, but he managed to quickly spit out, "I was on bottom…"

"Oh-_ho~!_" Kris chimed melodically, grinning at his son like he had just won a battle. But his face fell and he asked in a serious tone, "Did he hurt you?"

Jack nodded, but said as he did, "Yeah, he couldn't really help that… But he did everything he could to make it as painless as possible… He said I did a good job- didn't cry once!" Jack made a proud face at that, and Kris smiled at him.

"You never vere one to cry," he said, "Pout, yes. Whine, for sure. But never cry…"

"I had a hard time walking afterwards, though…" Jack said, rubbing his knee, "it was like my legs were asleep, but without that weird tingly feeling…"

"Vell, you don't have limp, so is all good," Kris said, flipping to a new channel- their team wasn't on, and the current game was pretty dull.

Kris muted the TV for a moment, and Jack looked at him curiously to see what was up. "He helped you after, yes? He did not leave you alone…?"

"Oh, nah!" Jack replied, waving his hand and smiling, "He said he watched me while I was asleep! I passed out right after it was over- he stayed right by my side the whole time!" Jack motioned his arms out wide to show the whole time. Hopping to his feet and placing his hand on Kris' forearm, Jack said calmly, "Dad, I told you, I love him. If I didn't think he would stay with me, I'm pretty sure I would've come home right after the show."

Smiling a little wider and even more tenderly, if that was possible, "You don't have to worry. He's not going to use me… I… I really think he likes me back…" Jack couldn't hide his joy at just saying that. "And if he ever does anything, you'll be the first person I talk to, kay?"

"I just worry about you, Jack," Kris said, taking hold of Jack's hand with a soft smile, "You're my son and it's my job to protect you… I don't ever vant to see you hurting… Not like day you came home from school crying… And not like after Jamie…" Jack's face fell at the mention of that day. He had locked himself in his room for hours- not really crying, just sulking. Jamie's rejection had hurt him deeply, but they were still friends, so it was all okay now. "You are happy with him. You truly love him, I see that."

"I just don't vant you getting lost in this and suddenly being broken…" Pulling Jack down into a bear hug, he said, "I love you more than life, Jack. I only vant for you to be happy… Is what every parent vants for their child…"

Hugging him back, Jack whispered, "I love you too, dad…" And they stayed hugging for a long, long time after that.

***tears* There should have been a sentimentality warning on that one! *sniffles***

**SO BEAUTIFUL!**


	20. Chapter 20

**TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! WHAT?**

* * *

**Hmmm….. I have nothing more to say… Other than more thank yous… Thank you times seventeen! **

**This story has the most reviews of any I've ever written- and it isn't even the longest on I've wrote yet… Dang…**

**You guys effing rock… I'm just gonna put that out there… Most dedicated reviewers I've seen… *whistles* Wooh! Scary to look and see 128 in the review section… Really scary!**

**But I shouldn't say it frightens me- I should just be grateful. :) Thank you. Thank you all.**

**Frost High**

**Chapter Twenty- (This song is annoying… sorry… hang on…) You got Laid, right?**

Jack twisted his head back and forth, cracking his neck a couple times, sighing happily at the pop of tension being released. He then returned his attention to Thianna, who was asking all sorts of questions about his weekend. Dirty and otherwise.

"So, so, did he like your outfit?" Question one.

"Yup," Jack replied with a smile, "Some guys I didn't know did too. They winked at me."

"And, and, and, did… did you guys kiss?" she asked, bouncing with excitement.

"Mmhmm," he replied, swinging his bag back and forth in his hand, "A few times before we went in and then lots of times during and after…"

"So, so… So you got laid right?" she asked, eyes wide and eager to see his face as he told her.

Smirking, Jack didn't say a word- Thianna needed none. She just started squealing and bouncing and tugging his arm.

"OH MY GOSH!" she squeaked, practically ripping his arm out of its socket, "OH-MY-**GOSH**!" She quickly hugged him and continued squealing. "That's great, Jack! I'm so happy for you! OH MY GOODNESS!"

Jack only laughed, patting her back with a smile, commenting, "Geeze, from your reaction, one would think _you_ were the one who got laid…" She smacked his arm, but her face broke right back into a grin. She was obviously extremely happy for him- Jack appreciated her enthusiasm, but if she was too much louder somebody was going to hear them.

Or rather, _over_hear… It was before classes had really started. He and Thianna were walking together, trying to find Sandy- who had said he was already here. The conversation had quickly turned to Jack's date with Pitch.

Giggling, Thianna said, "Sorry, I'm just so happy for you! This is the best!"

"Again, still sounds like _you_ got laid, not me…" Jack mumbled, smiling. Rounding a corner, he saw a familiar head of spiky yellow hair, and he waved emphatically at Sandy, who waved right back.

"Sandy! Sandy!" Thianna squeaked, running to greet him before Jack. Jack pouted when he saw her crouch down to whisper in his ear- and when Sandy's eyes went wide; he knew instantly what she had just told him.

Rushing to him, Sandy signed his question. _You had sex with my uncle? Jack, what the hell, man? _

Jack groaned and scowled at Thianna, who only shrugged with a sheepish grin. Looking back at Sandy, he found him signing again.

_I don't think I could handle having you as my aunt, Jack…_

Jack couldn't suppress his laughter at that comment. That was funny! Grinning at Sandy, Jack said with breathless chuckles, "Sandy, it was just sex! We haven't gone _that_ far yet!" Then leaning down even more to smirk deviously, Jack whispered, "But I wouldn't really mind going there…"

Sandy folded his arms across his chest and stuck his lower lip out as he furrowed his brows. Jack giggled at the face he made; so cute. So fricking cute.

Almost immediately after jack had straightened out to stand up, he felt someone smack his ass- _HARD_. Jumping a good foot into the air and yelping, he spun around to find Aster smirking at him; big buck teeth glinting at him.

"Heard you got fucked," he said.

Throwing his arms out wide, and groaning loudly, Jack bellowed, "Geeze, it seems like **everybody's** heard that!" He then frowned at Thianna, who smiled sheepishly, and went back to texting- if he had to guess, the recipient was Sophie. And Jamie probably would be next.

Frowning seriously, he gripped her shoulder and said, "You can't tell anybody else. If word gets out he could go to jail."

"Oh Jack, calm down!" she giggled, pushing his hand off, "I'm only telling our friends! And the only one who would tell would be Aster, anyway!"

Jack turned his head slightly, giving Aster a demonic look. The tall boy held up his hands defensively and made a motion like he was zipping his mouth shut. Jack smiled, satisfied, and he stood tall, folding his arms across his chest.

"Sooooo…" Aster quietly started, putting his hands behind his back and stepping nearer to the white haired boy. He gave him a nervous look, and asked, making his big green eyes go all puppy dog and irresistibly adorable, "Does this mean we're over?" He fake whimpered, and sniffled.

Grinning for a split second, Jack sighed dramatically, throwing one arm over Aster's shoulder and putting on a solemn face. "'Fraid so, love," he said, "I'm afraid we're just no longer compatible…"

"Nooooooooo!" Aster wailed, pushing Jack away, "How could you break my heart this way?!" He then cried in the worst acting Jack had ever seen- and it had everyone laughing hysterically.

Playfully shoving the bulky boy's shoulder, Jack said, "Aw, don't worry, buddy- you'll find someone else!"

Aster smirked and proceeded to give Jack a massively forceful knoogie. As he wriggled and flailed his legs around, Jack could have sworn he heard someone squeaking, "Where is Jack" but it was hard to hear around Aster's biceps. Once his abused hair was released, Jack made to shove Aster, but was quickly pulled into a lung killing hug.

"Gahhck!" he choked out, feeling skinny arms squeezing the life out of him. His cries were drowned out by a female voice squealing just as Thianna had.

"OHMYGOSH, OHMYGOSH, OHMYGOSH! _**JACK!**_" Sophie shouted, bouncing as she hugged Jack to death. "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! YOU FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE!"

"S-soo-ck-fffff…" Jack gagged as his head felt light, "C-c-kk- aann…. Ttt… Breeee—cck…"

She released him with a squeak of surprise and a tiny little, "sorry" before she asked him what it felt like.

Rubbing his sore neck- which was covered by a turtleneck; purposely worn today to hide his hickeys- Jack grumbled, "How did what feel?"

"IT, of course! What else?" she giggled, hitting his arm a little, "Thianna said you were on the bottom! How did it feel? Did it hurt?"

Jack scowled and growled, "I don't remember saying I was on bottom, but _okay_…" He sent his gaze to Thianna, who grinned innocently.

Jamie stood by her, waving and smiling. "Congrats, Jack," he said, "I won't hug you. Sophie's hugged you enough for everyone…" His sister hit his leg, but Jamie only smiled at Jack anyway.

Rolling his eyes, Jack noticed all eyes were on him. Curious, wide stares- they all actually wanted to know the answer. They wanted to know how it had felt.

Blushing in embarrassment, Jack started with a stutter and a cough, "Uh-hum… W-well… It… It w-was… Really, really hot… An-nd… W-well… He was really, really hard… Uhm… It hurt at first… But overall it was the best experience of my life…" Smiling fondly at the memories of the night with Pitch, Jack mumbled, "He was really gentle…. Like he was afraid he'd break me…"

Thianna and Sophie were covering their mouths as they giggled excitedly, Jamie's face was a deep shade of red, Sandy was still trying to process the fact that jack was talking about his uncle, and Aster was just smirking with slightly reddened cheeks.

"Always knew you were a whore," he said with a cheeky grin. Jack pouted indignantly at him and punched his arm.

Once everyone was satisfied with all of Jack's descriptions- which he had to give more of- they all went throughout their day. But now whenever they saw each other in the halls, the other would all give Jack knowing grins- making his blush. It felt like his face was bright red all day long- because all his friends just kept reminding him of it. If he came into Pitch's class like this, it would only get worse.

Walking to said class with Thianna, every time she looked like she was going to bring it up, Jack would have to give her his begging puppy dog eyes to keep her quiet. A few times he even had to scold her by reminding her that if anyone found out…

She gave him a hug, a teasing smile, and a wink with her goodbye as they split up. Jack scowled with a pout and took every effort to keep himself calm.

He hadn't felt like this walking to Pitch's class in weeks- like he was going to fall and make his feeling known. So very nervous to go back in there and see that man again. He hadn't felt this way since he had first met him- and honestly, it was kind of a rush. He and Pitch had made that ultimate commitment, yet he still excited him and made him blush and made his tongue trip over itself, along with his feet. Jack was glad that he hadn't lost that spark with Pitch; which he could only describe as fear. Strange how their love would be based around the fear Jack felt that the two of them would be caught, that things wouldn't work out, that it was all for naught.

Smiling to himself, though, Jack decided the fear seemed to fit perfectly with how they loved each other. If his romance were normal like everybody else's, Jack could understand why most couples didn't last long at his age. There was no adrenaline to keep them going. He needed that fear with Pitch to be sure he would keep coming back to fight against it.

Stepping into the dark room, Jack sent Pitch a tender smile and sat in his desk up front. Pitch returned his smile and got up, walking over to Jack's desk, handing him a plastic bag with what looked blue fabric inside.

"You left this over the weekend, Jack," he said, smiling as Jack took the bag with a blink and a blush of realization: it was his sweater.

Swallowing, jack said, "Th-thanks… C-can't believe I forgot about it…" Pitch only smirked and went to get some packets from his desk. Artie frowned at Jack, asking him what he had forgotten this time- receiving the middle finger in response.

"Jack, watch it, you may not have realized, but you _are_ still in school, and there are rules against vulgar motions and remarks," Pitch scolded, sending him a hard frown. Jack smiled innocently at him at that.

"W_haaaaat,_ I was just letting Groundhog here know that he's number one in my book," Jack whined, fluttering his eyelashes and smiling sweetly. Pitch only rolled his eyes with a smile and walked to the door to close it. Jack grinned at Artie after that- who, in response, flipped him off. Jack just laughed and turned his attention back to his secret lover.

Pitch had their lesson start, and it went on long and dull- as it almost always did. But Pitch didn't assign any homework at all, and Jack just couldn't resist teasing.

"What, no twenty page paper? Gosh, Mister Black, what's got you in such a good mood?" Jack asked with a smug smile of knowing.

Smirking back at him, Pitch replied, "Well I had a wonderful weekend… Maybe I'm just still happy from being able to lay around and do whatever I wanted…" Flicking a paper through his fingers, Pitch asked, "Haven't you had experience with that Jack? Doing absolutely nothing relating to work or school for a whole weekend? You've always seemed like my student who knows **not** doing schoolwork _best_…"

Jack licked his lips hungrily after that interrogation. If they weren't in school, Jack was pretty sure he would be sucking at Pitch's neck by now and removing his pants. God he was good at hiding dirty talk, but it was still dirty to Jack. And oh, how he loved it…

Class ended, and Jack couldn't bring himself to get up. If he did, he was pretty sure he would double back over in pain at his hard-on. Damn, Pitch was good at this…

Pitch walked to his desk and just grinned down at him, teasingly asking, "Something the matter Jackie?"

There were still a couple students in the room- a girl had dropped her books, and her friend was helping her pick them up. Frowning, not being able to say what he really wanted to, Jack simply mumbled, "Do you always have to embarrass me?"

"Yes," Pitch replied coyly, "It's one of my favorite parts of this class…" Grinning seductively down at him, Pitch hissed, "I especially like when you're glaring at me like you want to rip me apart… Because I know if you tried you'd get sent to juvenile prison." Jack pouted at him, trying to fight back his deep blush and failing.

Finally finding himself able to stand, Jack grumbled, "You're so mean…"

Chuckling, Pitch teased, "Would you enjoy this class if I weren't? You seem to like arguing, Jack…" He walked back to his desk, tucking his hands behind his back and Jack saw the two girls finally leave the room.

Stomping over to Pitch, Jack hissed behind him, "Stop that…"

"Stop what, Jackie?" Pitch asked, turning to smirk at him.

Face going hot, not to mention elsewhere, Jack grumbled, "This… This, this… This teasing!" Swallowing, and looking at Pitch pleadingly, jack whimpered, "I don't think I can hide it as well as you can… I…" Looking away now, suddenly losing all heat and being filled only with sorrow and nervousness, Jack mumbled, "I don't want to lose this when it's only just started…"

Pitch sighed and gently ruffled Jack's hair, giving him a warm smile. "Alright, alright," he cooed, "no tears now… I'll try and go a little easier on you…" Not getting a response from the younger boy, Pitch patted his head, took a hold of his chin and tilted it up so he was looking at him. "Kay?"

Jack smiled and nodded. "Okay…" he said. Getting ready to leave, Jack paused a little ways away from the door. He didn't care if he was late to Mr. Drabin's class today. Pitch was more important. Looking back to his love, Jack swallowed.

"Pitch?" he called gently. Pitch had been looking at him already, but with Jack's addressing him, he let his face soften more and he waited for what he had to say. Smiling and fidgeting a little, Jack let the words slip out quietly.

"I love you."

Pitch's face melted into a smile. "I love you too, Jack," he said- for the first time in their relationship together; as far as Jack could remember anyway. If Pitch had said it during their night together, he couldn't remember. But hearing him say it now made him giddy. He bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet and he positively beamed at Mister Black.

"Now run along, you have class," he said gently, motioning to the hall.

Nodding, Jack hopped to the door and waved without another word. He bounced through the halls after that. Sure, people looked at him weird, but he couldn't care any less. Pitch had said it. Pitch had said he loved him! Everything was right in the world.

**Mmhmm. :3**

**So much love. So very much love.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Meeeehhhhh…. Sunday…. …. … Can it stay Saturday for a few more days…? Please…?**

***groans***

**Well, without further complaining from me… Here's the next chapter… (Listening to "I want you bite")**

**Frost High**

**Chapter Twenty-One- Sleepovers and Sweet Words**

The month of October had gone by fairly quickly. The only days that actually mattered to Jack at all were the day before Halloween and Halloween itself. He and his friends had grouped up- it was a mess for a long, _long_ time. November was more exciting for Jack- he found out Pitch's birthday was November second, which, oddly enough, was also the Day of the Dead that year.

He had been begging Kris to let him spend a weekend with Pitch- as his birthday present. Kris had agreed, but only if Pitch first came to their house so the two of them could get to know each other better.

At school, Jack was currently giving Pitch his presents that he had bought. One was a skull shaped candle holder; the candle went in the jaw. (It looked very spooky) Pitch had smirked when he first saw it, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

Jack had let Sandy know it was his birthday- Sandy showed up afterschool to give him something too. Once Jack had finished showering Pitch with scary Halloween related presents, Sandy gave him a family photo. It was of him, his mom, and his dad around Christmas time.

Pitch smiled at it fondly. "Thank you, Sid, but just seeing you was present enough," he said before hugging his nephew tight. Jack felt like crying it was so adorable. Sandy actually _was_ crying. All at once, he hopped up and joined in the hugging. Sandy made a funny face, but hugged him too, as did Pitch.

As the bell rang, however, the moment of family love had to come to an end. Sandy's parents would be picking him up, and he had to hurry outside so that they wouldn't come in looking for him. (They still didn't much trust Jack, but he couldn't entirely blame them… Recently Sandy had gone home with a picture of Jack that had lipstick stains all over it. They were Thianna's, but it had frightened his parents enough.)

Jack sat on Pitch's desk as the two of them said a tender goodbye, and he smiled as Pitch watched Sandy rush down the hallway.

"Like your present?" Jack asked with a grin of pride.

Smiling and walking back to the desk, Pitch replied, "Still can't understand how you convinced Timothy that he was staying for an exam make-up…"

Spreading his arms and smirking deviously, Jack said, "What can I say? I'm that good." Pitch only chuckled at that and shooed Jack off his papers. Looking up at him eagerly, jack asked, "So can you come over tonight? It is Friday, after all. And dad still wants you to come over so he can really meet you."

Sitting in his chair, Pitch sighed. "I'll be able to come over, Jack, I've told you five times now," he grumbled, looking at Jack in mild annoyance. "When should I be there again?"

"Five thirty… And bring stuff to spend the night!" Jack replied, poking at his chest with a smile. Pitch gave Jack a naughty look, which sent his head spinning as he blushed. "Not like _that_! My dad doesn't want us screwing in my room!" Scooting closer to him, Jack added in, "Besides, I want him to really like you. And if he hears me screaming in my room, I don't think he'll like that much…"

Pitch smirked at Jack. "I wasn't planning on doing anything, Jack," he said, "Were you?" Jack hit his arm for that, telling him he was mean. Pitch could plainly see how red his face was, and that just made it funnier.

Standing up and running his fingers through his white hair, Pitch leaned in and gently kissed Jack's forehead. He stood straight again and just smiled down at Jack- who was currently blushing deeper and staring at him like he was in a trance.

Now, it wasn't like they hadn't kissed or interacted romantically since their night together; oh no- there had been secret little in the back corner of Pitch's classroom afterschool make-out sessions, a few little kisses stolen after class ended, a few touches when Jack had to stay after to turn in an assignment. Oh yes, there was tons of interaction between them. The only thing was that Jack was a sucker for the tender moments. It always left him feeling warm and fuzzy.

Hopping to his feet, Jack quickly grabbed Pitch's shirt and pulled him down in for a kiss. Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack's torso and lifted him up off his feet so that he didn't have to strain to reach him, and they kissed fervently. Every time Pitch tried to pull away, jack would push back in, and vice versa.

Soft moans escaped the smaller boy as Pitch nibbled teasingly on his lower lip; they had been together long enough for Pitch to learn that _that_ was one of Jack's fastest turn-ons.

Finally letting the boy's lips slip down and off his own; Pitch smiled and kissed his nose. Jack mumbled something incoherent, and Pitch asked, rubbing his back in circles, "What was that?"

"I really want to do more than kiss tonight…" he whimpered, clutching Pitch's shirt tight in his tiny hands. Pitch chuckled lightly and ruffled his hair.

Jack left after that, mulling over how things would go tonight. He imagined that he would screw things up, or that things would go perfectly. The latter was what he wanted, but he couldn't stop worrying that he was going to end up messing the whole night.

Kris was ready and willing to help Jack make dinner. He told him to make pasta and lobster- something Jack was actually really good at. Though he hated having to cook the poor creature alive, Jack was excited to do this.

"Careful now, Jack," Kris said over his shoulder, "vatch the rubber bands…" Jack nodded. The doorbell rang and Jack squeaked excitedly.

"That's Pitch!' he rushed to the door, Kris following behind with an amused smile- Jack acted like he was getting an early Christmas present. When Jack opened the door, he let Pitch in before capturing him in one hell of a bear hug.

"Pitch, is good to see you again," Kris said, once Jack released his grip. He held out a hand, which Pitch shook happily. "Jack has not shut up about you for days."

"_Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa d~!_" Jack whined, shoving his chest repeatedly as his face went dark red. Pitch only laughed at Jack's embarrassment and teased him.

Jack went back to the kitchen and let his dad and Pitch talk for a while. He heard laughing every now and then, which made him hopeful, and then he felt arms snaking around his waist. He hadn't even heard Pitch come into the kitchen- needless to say he was more than startled.

"Are you making me dinner? Oh, that's so sweet," Pitch whispered in his ear before gently kissing his neck.

"I offered," Kris said, "but Jack vanted tonight to be special!" Pitch smiled back at the large man before turning back to Jack and nuzzling his head with a soft thank you.

Pitch let Jack go, turned to Kris, and asked, "So you adopted Jack, right? He's told me his hair was brown when you first did- how did he look back then?"

"Ah!" Kris clapped his hands together, left, and came back with several picture frames. "See for yourself!" he bellowed with an excited laugh.

Jack tried to hide his face behind his shoulders as Pitch looked through the photos of Jack as a baby and a toddler. He heard one word come up a few times- "cute". He wasn't sure how he felt about this; he was excited that Pitch was showing an interest, but he was embarrassed that they were looking at his baby pictures.

"I have photo of him taking first bath, too, if you like!" Kris offered.

Jack spun his head around- face glowing pink- and he whined, "_Daaad, don't show him that!_" Pitch smiled at Jack, Kris laughed warmly.

Pitch rubbed Jack's shoulder, asking calmly, "Do you not want me to see your naked baby butt?" Jack pouted at him; he was trying to ignore the fact that Kris was laughing harder.

"It's not my butt that you can see in the photo…" he muttered, trying to hide his face again. Pitch made a bit of a snorting sound before he was laughing again.

"I think I'd like to see that photo," he said. Jack pouted at him once more, and his lower lip was pecked gently before Pitch followed after Kris to see said photo.

Grumbling angrily, Jack shouted out to the other room, "You're lucky I'm still making you dinner!"

"Love you too!" was the response he got from Pitch. Kris was just laughing again. Seemed like Pitch was really good at making him laugh. He was thankful for that much… It was just all the embarrassment he didn't much like.

After a little while they came back to the kitchen, and Pitch gave Jack another quick kiss before standing near him and watching him cook. Kris helped Jack cut the lobster the right way and Jack began plating. He loved using fancy cooking words in his head as he cooked; as he placed spices on the China he told himself he was garnishing.

Pitch snuck up behind him and tenderly rubbed his bottom, whispering in his ear, "You look good when you're working…" Jack blushed and tried to wriggle away from his grip. Pitch continued feeling him up, however, and Jack had to whimper a soft 'please' for him to let go.

"How old did you say you vere, Pitch?" Kris asked.

"Thirty eight," he replied, straightening out. "I understand if you're not comfortable with someone my age touching you son like that- my apologies."

"No, no," Kris rebuffed, "If Jack is comfortable with it, I am as well. Just may take more time to get used to…" Jack glanced over his shoulder, and he saw Kris smiling, so he felt reassured that his father wasn't angry.

So far it seemed like they were getting along. Once it was time to eat, Jack didn't know who to sit next to. He stood there, glancing between the two uncomfortably, until they noticed. Pitch offered for Jack to sit beside his father, but Kris argued that this was Jack's special night with him.

Jack smiled sheepishly before sitting beside Pitch. The conversation then revolved around Jack's incredible cooking skills, how nice their house was, how well Kris had raised him, and how Jack behaved in school and out.

"Imma hot mess in Pitch's class, dad," Jack said with a cheeky grin, "I never give him any peace."

"Isn't that the truth," Pitch muttered, receiving an angry pout from Jack.

Kris smirked. "That's my son- alvays the troublemaker," he said, jabbing his fork in the air toward Jack. Jack smiled innocently in response.

When Pitch had started going to eat another forkful, Jack decided to press all of his luck. He jumped forward and slipped his lips over half of his spaghetti just as Pitch did. Pitch blinked at him in surprise, but smirked when he saw Jack's face. Jack got lucky- they were sharing a few strands.

He started slurping towards him, Pitch inching closer as well, and it wasn't long before their lips met as well as their tongues. "Ahm…" Jack moaned, pulling Pitch in closer and practically swallowing him as well as their food.

When they broke apart, Jack blushed as he remembered his dad had been watching. He looked to Kris, who just smiled and motioned for him to continue. "Go on, Jack," he said with a warm smile, "this is your night." Jack's face lit up and he quickly jumped back into Pitch's kiss.

Jack's fingers were tangled in Pitch's black hair as he tongued him desperately, moaning lustfully as Pitch licked his lips. Once they parted, Pitch asked with a small smile, "Satisfied now?" Jack nodded and snuggled into his chest a little. "We don't want to make your father feel uncomfortable, Jack…"

Kris only smiled a little bit so, but he said he just needed to get used to seeing his son with someone so much older than him. He was perfectly comfortable with Jack having a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend. If he were uncomfortable with that, then he would have to be uncomfortable with Jack- and he sure as hell wasn't.

After they ate, Jack, Pitch, and Kris went out into the living room to watch a movie. Jack had insisted on it. What movie did he pick for them to watch? Edward Scissorhands. (Pitch had given Jack a questioning look when he did)

"I love this movie…" Jack mumbled, cuddling with Pitch on the couch. Kris was sitting in his favorite chair, and he was smiling at how Jack was acting. Even a complete and total stranger would have thought it was cute. To Kris, who knew Jack better than anyone, it was absolutely adorable.

Jack kept trying to kiss Pitch's neck, and Pitch kept pushing his head away. When Jack gave him puppy dog eyes, Pitch pointed something out that made him pout and look away.

"You wanted to watch the damn movie and you aren't even paying attention to it…"

Grumbling into his arms, Jack pouted like he had been told he couldn't have any dessert. "I just wanted a kiss…" he mumbled. Pitch rolled his eyes and pulled Jack's lips up to his- effectively removing that excuse for not watching his movie.

Pulling away with one last chaste peck to his lips, Pitch whispered, "Happy now?" Jack nodded with a small smile and wrapped his arms around Pitch to cuddle him some more.

Kris chuckled at the sight. "Goodness Jack, are you this needy with Pitch in bed?"

Both men went red at that, but Jack was the one to squeak and whine that he was embarrassing him. Kris just laughed and let Jack snuggle with his love. When the movie finally ended, it was actually after ten o'clock. Pitch asked if Jack was tired; Jack said no, but they all still ended up going to sleep anyway.

Even though it was inappropriate, Jack wanted Pitch to sleep in his bed with him. Not on the couch or in their non-existent guest room. He wanted to snuggle with Pitch while he slept. When he had offered up the idea, Pitch had said he didn't think he should sleep in his student's bed- no matter their relationship status.

"Well, then I'll sleep with you on the couch!" Jack said, hopping from his bed, following Pitch out into the living room.

"Jack…" Pitch scolded, turning to frown at him. Jack gave him an innocent smile.

Turning to his father, Jack asked, "Dad, could I sleep out here with Pitch tonight?"

"So long as you are not waking me up at all hours of night," he said, putting his hands against his hips with a smile. Jack blushed darkly, but he nodded with a grin anyway. Jack showed Pitch where he could go change if he wanted, while he and Kris set up blankets and comforters and pillows on the couch. Standing back and observing it, Jack deemed that it actually looked more comfortable than his own bed. So many pillows and cushions…

Jack went to his room and pulled his shirt off. He found a pair of navy blue pants for his pajamas, and then he pulled on a small shirt that only reached to the bottom of his ribs for his top. It was revealing, but Jack wanted Pitch to see just what he was missing by **not** fucking him senseless tonight.

Coming back into the living room, Jack found Pitch sitting on the couch already, one leg crossed over the other as he read something on his phone. Jack took the moment where he was unseen to look over his choice of pajamas. It consisted of a black sleeveless that had a v cut neckline so deep Jack thought at first it was a jacket that opened and closed and a pair of form fitting black pants. They looked like they were made of whatever sweatpants were made of, but calling them sweatpants just didn't seem to fit Pitch. So they were comfy pants.

Kris came and gave Jack a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Jack retuned both and then waited until he was in his room before turning off the hall light and stepping out into the living room. Pitch lifted his head and immediately grinned when he saw Jack's clothes.

Chortling lightly, he asked, "What are you wearing?"

"Pajamas!" Jack replied, hopping down onto the couch next to him- making his light top lift with the air, revealing more of his chest before it fell with impact. He noticed Pitch's eyes follow the fabric: now he was sure Pitch was only teasing him. Pushing his arms in front of his chest and forcing Pitch to raise his gaze, Jack asked, "Like what you see?"

Pitch rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself…"

Frowning, Jack muttered, making ready to get up, "Alright, then I'll go put on something el-.."

He was cut off when he was forcefully pulled straight back down into the couch. Turning wide eyes to Pitch, Jack smirked when he heard him hiss, "Don't you _dare_."

Victory. Jack inhaled deeply and sighed. Pitch frowned. "What was that?"

"Oh nothing," Jack cooed, leaning his head into Pitch's shoulder, "I just love the smell of victory at nighttime…"

"Oh shut up, Frost," Pitch grumbled, giving Jack a little push. Jack pushed back. Pitch pushed again- soon they were wrestling to see who would pin the other; Jack giggling the entire time.

"I'm gonna win!" Jack taunted, still giggling. He was sure Kris could hear them, but from the sound of things- to Jack he would have guessed they were having a tickle fight or something.

Pitch grinned evilly at Jack's teasing, and within seconds Jack was pinned down to the couch, still caught in a fit of giggles. And then as Pitch started nipping at his exposed stomach, Jack couldn't stop himself from squealing with laughter. "Okay, okay! You win!" he yelped between his laughter.

The nipping turned to soft kissing. Jack let his gaze fall down to watching Pitch kiss him. It was such an intimate action- Jack felt his eyelids fluttering as they fell to half lidded. If Pitch were being more forceful, it probably would've made him hard, but he was being so gentle that it seemed to Jack like he was… well, the visual that kept coming into his head was a mother dog nuzzling her newborn pups.

Of course, when Pitch's hands were sliding his already skimpy shirt up to expose more of his chest, Jack squeaked and wriggled beneath his touch. Pitch's kisses began trailing higher up his abdomen, until Jack could feel his lips only a few inches away from his nipples. And they were getting closer.

Closing his eyes, Jack let a soft mewl pass over his tongue- he wanted to feel Pitch's lips there. It was eating away at him. And just when Pitch was going to kiss his left one, he started pulling his head away from Jack's chest entirely.

"Fucking tease," Jack moaned, arching his back in spite of his new lack of heat. Pitch just grinned down at him.

Running his fingertips over the pert pink nub, Pitch watched as Jack bit his lip and writhed with need. Leaning down to his lips, he whispered just barely an inch above them, "You didn't say please…"

Jack pouted at him, now finding himself fully capable of controlling his hormonal body. Pushing Pitch's hands up off him and holding them up there, he said with a determined sparkle in his eyes, "And I'm still not gonna…" Pitch was disappointed that Jack didn't want to play, but he quickly found himself grinning again as Jack pulled him down for a kiss.

Between the sensual licks form Jack's tongue and the occasional nips from him, Pitch snickered, "You won't say please, but you're horny enough to start a make-out session?" Jack only growled at him before forcing his lips back onto his own. Soft moans and mewls rumbled through his throat as Pitch's hands returned to teasing his nipples.

He yelped a little when Pitch pinched one too forcefully, but he quickly groaned in pleasure; he liked the pain. The way Pitch did it made it good. Letting another moan tumble forth, Jack wrapped his arms and legs tight around Pitch- stopping the machinations of his hands.

"Ungh, Jack," Pitch grumbled, trying to get a little bit of space between their bodies, "I thought you wanted me to-"

"I love you" Jack cut across him blatantly. He had his head snuggled into the crook of Pitch's neck, and he was massaging his back with each time he swiveled his nose back and forth in Pitch's shirt.

Blinking back his surprise, Pitch smiled and wrapped his arms around Jack's tiny frame. Adjusting how they were laying, he pulled Jack in close and let him use his body as a pillow. Once they were both comfortable, Pitch stroked Jack's hair and whispered "I love you too" into his forehead. Jack beamed against Pitch's soft black shirt and cuddled even closer to him. They stayed like that all night- even as they slept.

Neither one knew Kris had heard the entire conversation. He was lying in his bed, smiling. At first he had thought Pitch wouldn't say it back; when he did, Kris felt his heartstrings plucking with happiness for his son. Jack had found someone who cared about him- no matter how old Pitch was, he made Jack happy. Kris could tolerate everything else. Jack's happiness was all that he worried about.

**Mmhmm… Next chapter will include Jack and Pitch's sleepover at Pitch's house! (Which will probably be less sentimental and more smutty…)**


	22. Chapter 22 More Smut

**Hahahahahaha, you guys… You make me LOL so hard… All the people who want more of my terrible smut. Y'all are a bunch 'a' perverts… *grin* But so am I, so i's all good. **

**Frost High**

**Chapter Twenty Two- Something Less Than Sleep** (We've got a lot of chapters here…)

"Jack… Jaaa_aaack…_" the sound of his name being cooed in his ear was what finally roused Jack from his sleep. Blinking his eyes open, he looked up to smile sleepily at Pitch, who gingerly kissed his forehead.

"Good morning," he said, stroking the top of his head tenderly, "I'm officially thirty-nine years old, now… As of eleven thirty eight p.m. last night…"

Jack smirked. "You old man," he grumbled, nuzzling his head into Pitch's chest with a little yawn. After a little while of cuddling, Kris walked through the room and into the kitchen- asking tiredly if Pitch wanted any coffee.

"Yes, thank you," he replied before kissing Jack's forehead again.

Chuckling lightly, Jack said, "You're gonna regret that… Dad puts vodka in his coffee…"

"Really?" Pitch asked, looking amused, but surprised at the same time. Jack nodded and sat up, rubbing his eyes free of sleepy time sand. Although he hadn't slept as well as he had after he lost his virginity to Pitch, that was still one of the best sleeps Jack had ever gotten.

When Kris came back out, he handed Pitch a cup of coffee and he plopped his fat butt into his favorite chair- turning on the news to see if anything big had happened. Lots of news on a recent fire, a few other headlines, and then the weather. It was supposed to snow…

Cuddling close to Pitch, who tentatively drank the rich caffeinated drink, Jack giggled before asking, "Hey dad?" Kris only slurped out a 'hm?' in response; jack had caught him in the middle of a gulp.

"Could I sleep at Pitch's tonight…? You know, as his birthday present…?" he asked innocently.

Swallowing, Kris muttered, "Like two of you vill be sleeping…" Jack squeaked and blushed deeply, but before he could whine about it, Kris finished, "But yes, you may spend at Pitch's tonight and tomorrow during day…"

Shouting with glee, Jack hopped to his feet, ran to Kris' side and gave him a big hug along with a kiss. "Thanks, dad!" he squeaked joyfully, "Love you!" He then rushed into his bedroom to change into some actual clothes. He tugged his pants up his legs, falling backwards and landing on his butt as he went to fast. He only laughed at his clumsiness.

Once he had a pair of brown jeans and a green t-shirt on, Jack hurried back out into the living room- colliding with Pitch halfway into the center of the rug. He knocked them both down with an 'oomph!' and he almost immediately began giggling.

"S-sorry…" he stuttered with his giggles. He lifted himself off and rolled around on the floor as he continued laughing. Pitch frowned down at him, but walked off to change his clothes. It didn't take him long. They ate some quick breakfast and Jack gave Kris one last kiss and one last hug before they went out to Pitch's car.

As soon as they were inside Jack began stealing kisses. He had waited until they were at least hidden by the tinted windows- that was a plus. But once they were alone together Jack was tonguing him deeply, moaning as his fingers massaged the back of his head.

Pulling away with a smile, Pitch asked teasingly, "Eager are we?" Jack told him to shut up and drive the car.

The hour it took felt like an eternity to Jack. He wriggled in his seat, rubbing his hands all over himself with want- unaware of how aroused this was actually making Pitch. Jack was just trying to give himself enough to satisfy his needs. Pumping himself underneath his pants, Jack whimpered Pitch's name and let his tongue hang from his mouth as he gained heat and friction. Not enough- not _nearly_ enough, but it still helped.

"You gonna enjoy that all by yourself, Jack?" Pitch asked, sounding like he was forcing each word out. Jack blinked and looked at Pitch in mild surprise. Pitch frowned at him quickly before returning his eyes to the road. Jack smiled when he registered what Pitch wanted; a blowjob.

Quickly undoing his pants, Jack took Pitch into his mouth and began doing what he did the last time- licking avidly as he bobbed his head up and down. Pitch groaned and rolled his hips in time with Jack's movements: only making the pleasure increase.

When they finally got to Pitch's, the older man adjusted his position so that Jack could really get at him. Moaning, bucking his hips up into the teen's mouth, Pitch reached his hands down to the top of Jack's head and tangled his fingers in his white locks. "Mmmnn, _Jack_…" he growled, rubbing the pads of his fingers into Jack's skull, "Finish me…" Jack whimpered and nodded against his erection before sliding his lips up and down faster, dragging his teeth gently over the hypersensitive flesh.

Lapping hungrily at the tip, he twisted his hands around Pitch's length, moaning softly and nipping his wood. Jack groaned, feeling his eyes roll back a little as Pitch's head rubbed the roof of his mouth: just before he felt white hot lava shooting into his mouth and running down his throat. He moaned loudly as he swallowed it all down. It was incredibly salty, but there was a sweet tang to it that reminded Jack of spiced chocolate. The taste brought him a magnificent wave of pleasure.

Once Pitch had finished, Jack slipped his lips up and off, stroking the member fondly and lapping the last few drops away from the slit. He smiled up into Pitch's face- exceedingly pleased with making his lover orgasm with only his mouth.

Pitch frowned at him before he got out of the car and the two went inside. Pitch motioned to the couch, which Jack pouted at, but he sat with him anyhow. Why Pitch wanted to snuggle, Jack didn't know; he was more in the mood for other things…

And as soon as he was in Pitch's arms, it was obvious that so was he. His hand slithered into Jack's pants and his hand began tugging and stroking at his manhood. Jack moaned blissfully into the feeling and quickly pulled Pitch into a mind-numbing kiss.

Pitch worked fast. Soon Jack could do nothing but wail in ecstasy and wriggle against him. His hand was pumping fast- soon his length was coated with that same wetness that Jack hadn't understood the first time, and loud squelches met his ears every time Pitch slammed his hand back down.

"Anh, anh, _mmmmmm_," he mewled, pressing his face into Pitch's shoulder, inhaling his scent as he was brought to his peak. Jack quickly began sucking on Pitch's neck, moaning against his skin with every pump to his hardness. Soon it became too much for him, and with a scream of ecstasy, Jack was spilling into Pitch's waiting hand.

Gasping, his head rested on his lover's shoulder, Jack saw Pitch withdraw his hand. He hummed softly before offering his hand to Jack. "Care to taste your semen, Jack? I think it rather tastes of ice cream," he snickered, licking his palm again.

Still gulping in air greedily, Jack decided it couldn't hurt, and he stuck out his tongue. Pitch raised his hand to his lips, and mewled quietly as Jack's pink muscle swirled in circles against his palm. With a soft moan of approval, Jack had to admit, it did have a sweet creaminess to it that made him think of vanilla ice cream. Pitch lifted his hand back up and licked away all of Jack's essence- seeming to savor every last drop.

"You taste better," Jack mumbled, lifting himself up to kiss Pitch. He could vaguely taste himself on his tongue, as Pitch could for Jack, but that only seemed to fuel their lust further. Jack groaned, grinding his hips into Pitch's as his tongue pressed into Pitch's. The pink muscles fought for dominance, Jack eventually losing, and the movements of Jack's hips were beginning to get erratic and placeless.

Need was clouding his mind. And as if sensing that, Pitch took Jack into his arms bridal style and he carried him to the bedroom. Setting him on the plush bedding, Pitch quickly undid Jack's pants and tugged them halfway down his legs. He then parted their lips in favor of tonguing something much harder and hotter than Jack's mouth.

Whimpering excitedly, Jack stammered, "Y-you s-sure you don-n't wanna p-pull them down a little further?" Pitch only smirked at the tiny boy before letting his long pink tongue glide up Jack's shaft and tap at the tip teasingly- repeating the action earned him a mewl from Jack.

"You managed to do me in with my pants barely open enough to get your lips around mine," Pitch argued, kissing the head sweetly, "I think I'll be able to make this pleasant for you without you being able to kick your legs around." And he proceeded to slide his mouth all the way to the base of Jack's member. Jack couldn't imagine how he had managed to get it all in- his mouth was only so big! What, was Pitch able to open his throat to let it all in?

Seemingly sensing his curiosity, Pitch unceremoniously closed the muscles of his throat, forcing himself to gag around Jack's dick. The instant he did, Jack was writhing and gasping; sweat trickling down his blazing cheeks. The attacks of the muscles from all sides was electrifying. Jack wished he could press his knees together and spread his calves- he needed the balance as his back arched further up into his lover's mouth.

The convulsions around him were too intense for inexperienced little Jack. As Pitch forced his length back up into the suffocating tightness, Jack screamed and released all that pressure building in him. Pitch sucked gently as Jack rode out this next orgasm; drinking down everything he had to give him before lifting his tongue to the tip and licking it clean.

Lifting his head so that he could smirk down at Jack, Pitch felt like he had won. At least this time…

Jack pouted up at him and grumbled, "Oh shut up and fuck me, you ass…" Pitch chuckled at his foul mouth, but didn't argue. He quickly rid Jack of his pants entirely, equally doing the same for himself, and he paused when he thought on how badly he wanted to see Jack's chest uncovered by a shirt. Grinning, Pitch proceeded to pull the green tee off Jack's lithe little body, making sure to brush his fingertips against his nipples. A little whimper escaped the boy once it was completely off him.

Pitch gazed down at his perfect body. Pale creamy white skin, only a few dark freckles on his shoulders and collarbone. Pitch wanted to mar that flawless body desperately- leaning down, he began to suck ferociously on his collarbone, nipping it occasionally to ensure that it would leave a mark.

Jack whimpered again, pressing his hands under Pitch's shirt to his toned chest. "Pitch, this isn't fair- I'm totally naked and you've still got this on…" he whined, pulling at the bottom of the shirt. Pitch chuckled, pulling away from his young lover's chest, and he removed and discarded the clothing. He gazed down at Jack, allowing himself a moment to bask in his cloudy, hot gaze. Jack was looking up at him as if he were looking at a god of sex.

Finally Pitch returned to staining Jack's prefect chest. Leaving bruises and bite-marks all along his stomach up to the navel, Pitch loved the way Jack whimpered and begged for more with each little tug of his teeth. As Pitch kissed and suckled at Jack's flesh, his fingers twisted and pulled at the taut pink nubs higher up on his chest. Jack was rolling back and forth between Pitch's arms in ecstasy. He wasn't even in him or pleasuring his member and Jack felt like he was going to burst.

"P-please, Pitch!" he yelped as Pitch actually bit down on part of his happy trail, "In me! **In Me!**" Pitch smirked against his tender flesh, but didn't deny Jack any longer.

With one swift movement, he was in him again. Jack gasped at the feeling- it took a moment for his body to remember how to take it. Without a single complaint, Jack gripped Pitch's hips and began grinding his ass down into Pitch's length. Pitch growled seductively and quickly pulled Jack into a make-out session that lasted until Jack was wheezing from lack of air. Wet, slippery tongues smacking into each other; teeth tapping together as the two fought desperately to make the other give in first.

The sound of skin smacking against skin was tantalizing to Jack. He had hardly registered the noise during his first time- now it seemed like his second motivation: the first being his own pleasure and Pitch's moans equally. Though Pitch was the one on top, Jack was doing a pretty good job of taking control of the situation. Grinding into him, it felt like every inch of Pitch was rubbing at his sweet spot.

"_Haannhh!_" Jack moaned, letting his tongue flop out the side of his mouth as Pitch took the reins. He began ramming himself deep into Jack's prostate, making the poor boy scream in pleasure. Slamming his dick in up to the balls, Pitch could tell he was driving Jack into sexual heaven.

Reaching down to grip the teen's throbbing member, Pitch only doubled his pleasure. He wanted Jack to feel good; even if it meant it hurt it felt so good. Jack was clawing his back desperately as his whole body shook in time with Pitch's thrusts. The whole bed was rocking with how forceful the older male was.

Biting down into Pitch's neck, Jack groaned. He knew he was bucking like a desperately horny little schoolgirl, but he couldn't care any less at this point. Letting his teeth release their grip on the grey tinted flesh, Jack screamed, throwing his head back. The heat buildup finally exploded into Jack trembling and wailing his lover's name as he came all over both their chests. Pitch grunted and hissed as Jack's walls clenched around him- he gripped Jack's ass and shoved him up and down on his shaft for a few last thrusts before forcing himself in to the root and spilling deep inside.

Gasping, Jack tried to regain his fuzzy vision. Pitch kissed Jack tenderly just before the boy passed out from exhaustion. Smiling sweetly at the familiar scene of an unconscious Jack Frost lying on his bed, Pitch pulled out and he pulled him into his arms. Lifting the covers up over his tiny lover, Pitch nestled the two of them in the center of the king sized bed for a long, blissful sleep.

Jack had been the first to come tonight. Maybe the fact that Pitch had made him come twice beforehand played into that somewhere. He couldn't really think on it at the moment- his dreams were being filled by the sweet voice that made him envision melting chocolate of his lover. Smiling in his sleep, Jack snuggled closer to Pitch and the two drifted off.

When he woke back up, Jack's eyes first traveled to the clock of Pitch's dresser- nine thirty. The two of them had screwed around noon, so of course he wasn't going to sleep through the whole night. Pitch wasn't beside him at this point, which worried him. Sitting up, Jack called out to his love.

"Jack?" he heard his voice call back. Pitch soon appeared in the doorway. Looking at him worriedly, he asked, "Did I wake you?"

"Nah," Jack said with a smile, holding out a hand to him. Pitch came and held it, sitting on the edge beside him. Jack noticed he had his pants back on and a loose white jacket. He pouted. "Where were you?"

"I'm sorry," Pitch apologized quickly, "I was hoping you wouldn't wake up without me next to you… The doorbell rang- it woke me up. A delivery man had a package that I needed to sign off on… It's fucking **freezing** outside."

Jack smiled sweetly at him and pushed up to embrace him. Pitch held him tight for a while, until Jack asked, "Is it snowing?"

"Yeah," he replied. And suddenly Jack was wriggling out of his grip, scrambling for his pants.

Pitch stared at him incredulously. Jack motioned for him to follow him, running down the stairs- skipping about three steps with each move of his gangly legs. He soon went outside and he began rolling in the snow- five inches thick!

"Jack, get back in here! You're going to catch pneumonia!" Pitch scolded, stepping outside.

Jack only laughed at him and shouted, "MAKE ME!" He threw a snowball at his lover- hitting him square in the chest, before falling backwards into the wet snow to make a bare-backed snow angel. He was giggling gleefully. Pitch grinned and before Jack could stop him, he was wrestling him in the snow.

Once Pitch had him pinned, he began making out heatedly with Jack. The snow got worse- the wind picking up fiercely. Jack quickly clutched Pitch and shivered into his warmth.

"Ready to go in?" Pitch asked with a smug smile. Jack nodded with chattering teeth, and Pitch carried him bridal style back inside.

For some reason, Jack being as cold as he was turned Pitch on. He wanted to warm him up. Within moments, Jack was writhing on the carpet- Pitch's wood deep inside him.

As Jack moaned helplessly, clutching the fabric beneath him, Pitch asked with a chuckle, "Still cold?"

"Unh! N-no," Jack replied, gripping Pitch's shoulders as he pounded into his wet hole. The hot breaths on his neck, the force of the heat slamming into him, and the smell of Pitch made Jack reach orgasm fast.

As Pitch made a few more vicious thrusts, spewing his seed into Jack's tight little ass, Jack screamed his name and came hard yet again. Smiling, the older male gave him a soft kiss and whispered sensually into his ear, "I think this is going to be one long night…"

**I recommend reading this to "Peanut Butter Jelly Time".**

**Recently I've been having issues with my shift keys again… (It's happened before…) So if Jack or Pitch or any other pronouns aren't capitalized, I apologize…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Guhh…. I wish I could just sleep all day long… That way I wouldn't have to worry about diabeetus…**

**No food. No fat. No problems… :) Just eat when you get up and you're good.**

**Anybody know how much it costs to have a film play at a movie theater..? Like, a little short film…? Kinda like an advertisement…?**

**Frost High**

**Chapter Twenty mothah fuckin three- ….I think that speaks for itself…**

Jack woke up again in Pitch's bed; snuggled into his lover's arms. Pitch was still sleeping, and Jack wouldn't wake him up if his life depended on it: not when Pitch looked so angelic. Every muscle in his face relaxed, his eyes flickering with silent dreams, his soft hot breaths coming out in Jack's face, all of was too beautiful for Jack to interrupt. He just laid there and watched him sleep. If that was creepy, then Jack was a creep- he didn't care anymore. He had what he wanted; Pitch…

Inching his head forward, Jack placed a tender kiss on the grey tinted lips, only to be met with a warmer kiss in return. Pitch hadn't opened his eyes, but Jack could feel him smiling at the gasp that Jack had let free.

Once the smaller of the two had pulled away, Pitch opened his eyes. Smiling, he slurred quietly, "G'morning…" He rubbed Jack's arm fondly, and Jack sighed with content at the touch.

Sitting up, Jack went and straddled Pitch's waist. Looking up at him as he rubbed his palm against his eye, Pitch asked, "What are you doing…?" Jack didn't answer, he just smiled and began giving Pitch a lap dance. Groaning with pleasure, Pitch began grinding his hips up into the movement. Soon Jack could feel how hard he was.

Grinning down at him, halting his movements, Jack whispered, "Make me breakfast." Pitch frowned before falling back into the pillows. Sitting down on his crotch, Jack frowned at how fast Pitch had lost that bulge.

Pitch blinked his eyes a few times and put his hand to his forehead. Grumbling inaudibly, he closed his eyes and breathed deep and slow. "Feels like I'm gonna pass out…" he mumbled, letting his head drop into the pillow.

Jack was immediately worried. "Can I do anything to help?" he asked.

"Can you bring me the sugar cubes from the kitchen..?" Pitch replied, looking like he was falling asleep again. Jack nodded and rushed down the stairs. He found a fancy golden yellow jar full and he quickly brought the whole thing back up to the bedroom. He placed one on Pitch's tongue and the man sucked it for a while before jack heard crunching. He had three more before he sighed and sat up slowly.

"You okay?" Jack asked, looking into his face with worry plastered over every one of his features.

Smiling a little, Pitch took another cube and said, "Yeah, that was just really stupid… All the blood rushing to my dick… I told you I have low blood sugar, right…?" Jack nodded. "Getting up in the mornings is difficult enough without you taking all my blood away from me… Anemia makes it all worse, too…" Pitch grumbled, taking one last cube before clapping the jar shut.

Blushing sheepishly, Jack whispered, "Sorry…" Pitch only patted his head gently and told him it was okay. Jack hugged him for a while before getting to his feet on the bed and trying to find his shirt. The two had put on some boxers at least before they truly went to sleep, but the rest of Jack's clothes seemed to have vanished.

"Just borrow one of mine," Pitch grumbled, sitting up and sliding his feet over the edge of his bed. Jack began rifling through his closet, trying to find something that would fit his shorter frame. He eventually chose a loose grey top. He slipped it on, but decided not to put on any real pants. Pants were overrated. Pitch seemed to have made the same decision- as he only pulled on a sleeveless black top.

Looking him over, Jack had a naughty grin on his face. He reached his hand across and rubbed at Pitch's member through the thin fabric between them. Pitch gaped in surprise, but he quickly let a whimper of a moan roll free and he pressed into the touch.

Soon they were back on the bed- Jack pumping Pitch's dick through his boxers. With a low growl of pleasure, Pitch asked, "Should we have even bothered with the clothes?"

Laughing once, Jack replied, "Nope!" and he then stripped Pitch of his black top. He reached into his boxers and continued jerking him off. Pitch groaned and grunted, bucking his hips up into Jack's hand.

Gritting his teeth, Pitch moaned loudly as Jack began tightening his grip and increasing his pace. Heat was pooling in his abdomen, and within a few more wet squelches of pre-cum coated skin on skin, he was arching his back, gasping and moaning with a husky rasp as he came.

Jack was surprised by the sticky feeling of it on his hand- when he had swallowed it, it had felt completely liquid. Still, it was Pitch's… He pulled his hand out and began licking it clean. He loved the taste of Pitch's seed; that sweet tang always left him craving more. (The saltiness he could do without)

Smiling down at his panting lover, Jack couldn't help himself but to lean down and kiss him. It was always right after one of them had released that Jack really felt kissing was appropriate and necessary.

Moving his lips gently against Pitch's was wonderful to Jack- it was wonderful to Pitch, but Jack wasn't sure if he was actually any good at it.

Lifting his lips from his, Jack asked in a soft whisper, "You still don't think I'm just a friend do you…?"

Pitch chuckled breathlessly, kissing his boy once more, before replying, "Of course not, Jack… We've fucked enough times for you to know that…"

"But…" Jack swallowed and ran his fingers down Pitch's chest tentatively before continuing, "Do you just see me as a fuck-buddy…? And a little kid, at that..?"

Pitch sat up. He looked worried. "Jack, what's brought all this up? Is something upsetting you…?" he asked, rubbing his arm gently.

Cuddling u to his chest, Jack mumbled with wet eyes, "I just wanna hear you say that I'm not just some little kid to you…" Rubbing the side of his face against Pitch, allowing his tears to run down his cheeks, he said, "I feel like even though you've said you love me that… well… now that you're thirty nine, I just worry that you're even more convinced I'm just a little kid who doesn't know anything about love…"

A soft kiss to his forehead made Jack blink up to look in Pitch's eyes. The bright hazel smiled down at him. "I love you too much to see you as just some child anymore, Jack," he whispered, kissing the boy's nose, "I can never see you as just a student ever again… And you know you're more than just a benefit to me…" Nuzzling the top of the white head, Pitch whispered, "Remember that talk we had in my room afterschool…?"

"Which one?" Jack asked with a little hiccup.

"The one where you asked if you could kiss me for the second time… When we said we could talk about anything…" he whispered tenderly. Jack muttered a quiet 'oh' and Pitch continued, "How could you ever doubt that I cared about you after that…?" Jack fumbled to respond, but Pitch hushed him with a kiss and he whispered, "You need to learn how beautiful you really are, Jack…"

Cuddling him close, he said, "I wish at least one of the people you had liked before me had told you that you were beautiful… Not just those girls anxious for a good fuck… You deserved to hear the truth a long time ago…" Jack blushed darkly.

After a while of silence, Jack teasingly said, "Flattering me doesn't mean I'm just gonna give you more sexy times…"

Chuckling lightly, Pitch whispered, licking at Jack's ear lobe, "Oh, but you're going to want it, Jack… You'll come to me before I come to you…"

Growling, Jack shoved Pitch down onto the bed and began kissing him feverishly. Soon Pitch was inside him, and Jack was riding him like a cowboy. Pitch rather liked having Jack bouncing up and down on his cock like that- he would occasionally spank him if Jack went too slowly.

And as Jack moaned desperately at being flipped onto his back and being hammered by his fat member, Pitch knew this boy was perfect for him. The looks on his face as he screamed his name, the noises he made as he was thoroughly fucked, the smell of him, and the feeling of being inside him- it all drove Pitch crazy. More so than any other lover he had ever had.

Thrusting faster and faster, Pitch felt the sting of his balls slamming into Jack as he reached his peak. A few fiercer, more desperate slams inside and Pitch was spilling his seed. Jack following suite almost instantaneously afterwards.

As the two collapsed together on the bed, Pitch mewled gently and kissed Jack's lips. "Jack, baby, I love you… When your birthday comes around, I'm going to marry you. I don't care what anybody says… I'm not letting this get away from me… You're too perfect to let slip into somebody else's fingers…"

Jack blushed at the sentiment, but he pulled his love down for a warm, binding kiss. Pitch had made a promise. And Jack intended to make him keep it.

**Whaaaat? I mixed sentiment and smut? I didn't know I could physically do that…! *GASP***


	24. Chapter 24 (Sorry it's so short)

**Ah, now yes, this story… Hmmm…. Has it been one day or two since my update…? Meh… Hard to remember… I forget lots of things…**

**Just wrote ANOTHER BlackIce thing. I'm going nuts with these two lately.**

**You know how you feel when you read something and go "That sounds like something I wrote"? Yeah. Just had that. Twice… Wait, no, technically three times… Makes me feel weird… Like "Were they reading what I wrote?" But then, why would they copy my crap? I haven't created anything substantial. Not like Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians itself… **

**Also, I do apologize. I was informed that I didn't approach low blood sugar correctly. I don't have it, so I guess I probably should've looked it up a little. Apparently sugar doesn't help. **

**Sorry about that…**

**Frost High**

**Chapter Twenty-Four- Engagement Rings and School time Flings**

"I want a woman's engagement ring!" Jack announced to Pitch as he drove him back home.

Chuckling a little, Pitch asked his extremely happy lover, "And why's that?"

"Cuz they're prettier!" Jack said. Pitch laughed, but Jack knew it wasn't really directed at him. He watched Pitch as he drove; he was fantastic. Jack had lost count of how many rounds they had gone at eight. Once they hit that number, it all went blurry. Jack just knew they were at it for hours. But just because he was good in bed wasn't the only thing that made Pitch fantastic. Jack thought he was fantastic for being able to ignore the naughty looks he was giving him, for one.

Giving up on his attempts to seduce him even further, Jack sighed and leaned back in his seat. Closing his eyes, he let his mind fade for a while. When he got home, he gave his lover a long, passionate kiss goodbye before going inside.

Jack found Kris working on a toy. He interrupted by quickly putting his foot in the way. Kris looked up and smiled at his son.

"Jack, how vas night?" he asked, giving him a big hug.

Smiling, Jack replied, "It was great, dad! Pitch proposed! He **proposed!**" Jack was now bouncing up and down on his toes with excitement. Kris looked startled, but Jack's joy was contagious and he soon smiled.

"Did he?" he asked, "He knows you cannot until eighteenth birthday, yes?" Jack nodded. Kris furrowed his brow and asked, sounding a little more worried, "Are you sure is good idea?"

Jack replied with a dopey grin, "Of course it is! I love him and he loves me and we know all about each other!" He was sitting on Kris' workbench at this point, rocking and humming melodically with his glee.

Shaking his head, Kris said, "Is not what I meant, Jack. Vhat I mean is, do you not think that even after eighteen he vill not get into trouble? You are student, he is teacher- still not looked upon as good ting." Jack pouted sadly.

"Aren't you happy for me?" he asked with his big puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, precious," Kris replied, "I just vant you to see reason for moment. If something were to happen, Pitch could be tried for rape either vay. He is still older than you by over twenty years. And though I can see how you love him, I vorry not all others vill…" Jack was holding back tears, but he listened earnestly to his father's points.

"Jack, I do not vant to see you unhappy," he said, placing a big hand on his tiny shoulder, "And to see someone take Pitch from you now vould do just that…"

Swallowing, Jack stuttered and asked, "W-what should I d-do?"

Hugging his son again, Kris said tenderly, "I think you should stay with Pitch. But perhaps vait for marriage until out of school… Or, maybe marry, but keep secret until out of school…" He was offering up ideas that sounded god to Jack, but just the idea that he could have Pitch but not actually have him hurt deeply. Was it wrong of him to want to openly hug and kiss Pitch in front of people? Was it wrong for him to want to be like everyone else?

Patting Jack's head, Kris said softly, "Invite him over more. Spend time vith him. Talk to Pitch 'bout this… Is your decision- the both of you." Jack nodded and wiped at his eyes with a sniffle.

"Vant to go out for dessert?" Kris offered, hopefully. Jack nodded and the two set out to every store they could think of to find sweets and things to eat. Jack could talk to Pitch at school. Things would be alright until then.

**Sorry it was so short… Probably a break from the thousands of words in previous chapters… Or just laziness…**

**Probably laziness…**


	25. Chapter 25 (Also short VOTE AT END)

**So, who's watching the Super Bowl in America? If you answer me, you're a little fucking liar.**

**You're reading this story, not watching you….you… Meh… Not angry… No angry words…**

**I'm sitting in a rocking chair! *extreme happy face* SO MUCH FUN in the form of seating! Jack Frost, I know you're there! MAKE AN ICE ROCKING CHAIR NOW!**

**Frost High (Apparently people didn't like how short the last chapter was…)**

**Oh, and before I forget- apparently people who have read "Truth or Dare" by me want a sequel with a Guardian reaction. But nobody's very specific. If you've read it and are reading it now, can you possibly explain? People say Jack gets payback for it, but I just read that and go "Payback?" and I start envisioning Jack emptying out his pockets for Bunnymund… (I can't respond to everyone, cuz not everybody's signed in… And if I update the story, people will think it's a new chapter and then it gets all messy…)**

**Chapter Twenty-Five. HOLY CRAP. This is THE LONGEST thing I've EVER written…!**

Jack was sitting in his favorite room afterschool, on his favorite desk, just like every other day. But today, he had brought a friend with him- Thianna had asked to see how he acted with Pitch. (She was even more insistent when he shared that Pitch had proposed to him.)

Pitch talked with her for a little while before returning his attention to Jack. The boy had told him he came to talk about something important, yet so far he hadn't said a word. It worried him.

"What was it you wanted to say, Jack?" he asked, smiling tenderly at the boy he now viewed as beautiful. Said boy swallowed and blushed with a nervousness Pitch hadn't seen in him in a long while.

Looking down, Jack muttered, "W-well, d-dad and I t-talked the other n-night… And… And he's not sure on the whole marriage thing…" Pitch stared at him as thought Jack had just outright told him he was secretly a Martian. Seeing he had misunderstood, Jack quickly stuttered, "N-no, n-not like that! He's t-totally happy for us!" Pitch's gaze softened, but his shoulders remained drawn tight.

Looking away again out of sheer nerves, Jack said, "He-he's just… Just worried that if we get caught… or if we get married while I'm still in school… That you'll end up in jail…"

Pitch sat there in silence for a while longer before he got to his feet and walked over to Jack's desk. Thianna pulled her arms up and pushed her knuckles to her teeth to keep from squealing- Pitch was kissing Jack! She had yet to see them kiss. And the way that Jack immediately seemed to melt into Pitch's arms; Pitch eagerly taking him and holding him close- it was all so adorable!

One their lips parted, Pitch took Jack's left hand and slid his hand down the back of his palm. Or at least, that's what it looked like he was doing. But Jack blinked and looked down at his hand with a surprised intake of breath. There, on his ring finger, was a smooth grey black ring with a sapphire resting upon a crescent moon of diamond: this was his engagement ring.

Blinking big blue eyes up at Pitch, Jack didn't know what to do. Pitch did. He whispered softly to him, "I told you I'm going to marry you. I intend on keeping that promise… If someone asks about the ring, tell them your boyfriend got it for you…" Tears welled in the wide blue orbs, and he quickly threw his arms around Pitch's neck in a hug.

His shoulders shook with soft sobs, but his heart was full of such unbridled joy nothing else mattered. A voice barely registered in his mind.

"Did I miss something good?" wait… wait… Jack knew that voice… Lifting his head up, Jack squeaked and bit his knuckles with a happy smile- in the doorway stood all of his friends. Aster, Sandy, Jamie, Sophie. Thianna waved happily and whispered, "He just gave him the ring!"

Sandy's eyes went wide, but he immediately, along with Sophie, ran to Jack and joined in the hugging. Pitch was practically smothered with all the love. Aster folded his arms across his chest and puffed out, "Dammit, Jamie, I told you we'd be late!" Jamie held up his hands in surrender.

Kissing Sandy's forehead, Jack asked, "You okay with having me as your aunt buddy?"

Sandy's response?

_Nope. But I'll live with it._

Jack playfully punched the little guy's arm. Looking up, Jack couldn't help but notice the strategic placement of Aster and his massive muscular shoulders- right in front of the door window. Effectively blocking any prying eyes. Thianna had to have planned this.

He hugged his fiancé close to him, kissing Pitch's forehead over and over again. Pitch lifted him up at that point and carried him to his desk to sit in his lap. He could hear all the congratulations around him, but Jack was too busy getting lost in Pitch's eyes to hear them. Soon all Jack knew was kissing. Words? Ha! What were words?

Letting his lips slip from Pitch's and smiling, words finally came back to him. Three, to be exact.

"I love you."

Grinning, Pitch whispered, "I love you too." And then Jack was mauled by hugs from all of his friends. It was a beautiful engagement celebration.

**Uhmmmmm… For some reason I feel like it should end there… But… But… At the same time… I want it to go on…**

**Vote…. Lemme know… (Already predicting results)**


	26. Chapter 26 (Smut warning)

**So is everyone on the East coast enjoying winter storm Nemo? Cuz I sure am! SO MUCH SNOW! *dances in the snow* Thank you Jack! Wherever the eff you are right now!**

**Thanks all of you for the kind words. You didn't have to do that. :) But it is appreciated. Thanks. (Not sure if you guys will be able to review this chapter now… Hmmm)**

**So, once again, I don't understand women… Why, in all the fires of hell, would you openly TELL everyone that you're 1- addicted to sex and 2- you get horny after just kissing someone? Do you WANT everyone to know you're a hobag? Honestly, I worry for humanity sometimes…**

**Oh, and one of my friends wants to see Rise of the Guardians… We had a great discussion about Pitch and the FEELS he exudes today. It was fabulous. **

**Now, away from my ramblings and on to the weirdness! **

**Frost High**

**Chapter Twenty Six- Birthday **(Not my most creative title…)

It was into December by this point, and Jack was happier than ever thanks to the snow. (Besides the fact that he was now engaged to be married, this was awesome.) He'd constantly go out and run in the white frozen water- he had actually gone to Pitch's one weekend and they had built a snowman together. (It was six feet tall and had horns…)

And besides the snow, Jack got to openly talk about Pitch with his friends and father now, without anyone else knowing who he was talking about. He just kept calling him 'his boyfriend'. And this eventually spread through school, and dozens upon dozens of girls were heartbroken; some were angry, but Jack tried to avoid them at all costs. People had asked about his ring, and he told them it was from said boyfriend- this broke even more girl's hearts, as they saw it as older people would have seen a 'pin'. (In the past, girls would wear their boyfriend's pins to show everyone that they were taken and dating. It seemed fitting with his ring.)

It was two days before Jack's birthday- December 21st. He had told Pitch about it, and he said he was going to give him a fantastic present. When Jack had asked what that would be, Pitch would only just smile and shut his mouth. Even when Jack had tried sneaking the question into conversation he wouldn't talk. The suspense was killing him. Jack had asked if it was going to be a wedding, but Pitch had told him that those take months to plan, and besides, if they were getting married it would be over the holiday break. The white haired boy had pouted angrily about that for a few days.

Jack was sitting with Pitch right now, enjoying their time together however brief it was. He felt sleepy, but refused to let his eyes fall shut- he didn't want to miss a second of Pitch's beautiful face. Pitch had grown used to Jack's constant sexual assaults with his eyes, and he actually looked forward to being stared at like that now: it was so familiar and it was so very **Jack**.

Gazing longingly at his lover, Jack asked with a dopey smile, "You wanna have kids, right?"

Pitch gave him a funny look and said, "I don't see as how either one of us can conceive, Jack… Care to explain…?" Jack giggled.

"I didn't mean one of _us_ actually _having_ a baby. I meant adopting a kid or getting a surrogate mother or something," Jack replied, still smiling. He fluttered his eyelashes seductively at Pitch, and the way he loosened his tie told him he noticed.

Blushing a little, Pitch said, "Well, I'm sure adopting would be nice. But I think I'd really prefer it if our kids at least looked like one of us… That is, if we decide to have any." Jack pouted.

"Don't you want kids?" he asked, giving him a sad puppy face and lifting himself up to stretch.

"Not if they're like you," he snapped back with a smile, "I don't want my kids trying to get into _their_ teachers' pants!"

Jack hit him with a pout and a blush, whimpering, "You're such a meany!" Looking away, folding his arms over his chest, Jack huffed, "I hope they all try to fuck their teachers…" Pitch laughed at him and rubbed the boy's leg tenderly.

"Cheer up, Jack," he said, smiling as the door opened. The two of them had gotten pretty god at hiding what they were really talking about by now, so when random kids would come in, they'd just keep on talking cryptically.

As Pitch gave the small boy with red hair a book and a packet, Jack chided behind his back, "I mean it! I hope they all try! They'll be more like **me** that way!" Pitch just smirked back at Jack before returning to explain the assignment to the ginger. Jack watched, smiling when he saw how bright the boy's blue eyes were- kinda reminded him of Kris.

When Pitch came back and the boy left, Jack asked, "Hey, do you have to shave, like, everything?" Pitch gave him a confused look, so Jack asked, "Well, I mean, do you have to shave your face and legs and balls and stuff…?"

"Well, I don't usually shave my legs, Jack," he told him, of course, Jack knew that already. He liked it when Pitch would shave though, because then his legs were all smooth and soft and God Jack never wanted to stop stroking them! And even after the hair started growing back Jack would run his fingers over the prickly stubble and smile as it tickled his skin. (Jack tried shaving his legs experimentally, but he hated the feeling of the stubble on himself, so he decided to never do it again. Pitch continued now, "But, yes, I do have to shave my face and such…"

Smiling, Jack said, "Well, I just wondered, cuz Thianna doesn't have any hair anywhere besides her eyebrows and head. Apparently she's got some condition- her purple eyes apparently are the main thing that notifies you- where she doesn't grow hair anywhere else ever. And she doesn't get her period, but she can still have babies. So she never PMSes."

"That lucky bitch," Pitch said. Jack laughed and smacked him playfully, once again calling him a meany.

After the two sat quietly for a while, Pitch spoke, "So, I hope you're ready for your present tomorrow and this weekend…" Jack smiled a little. His birthday wasn't until Saturday, so Pitch had said he was gonna give him something at school and then later over the weekend.

"You gonna tell me what my present is?" Jack asked, hoping that he would relent.

Grinning, Pitch replied, "Let's just say I think you'll like it…" Jack threw his hands in the air exasperatedly and groaned. Pitch was teasing again!

When they had to leave, Pitch stood in the doorway, blocking anyone from seeing as Jack leaned up to kiss him goodbye. Even though he was so much taller, Jack felt like he was the perfect person to kiss. Sure, the backs of his calves would hurt from the stretch after a while, but it was totally worth it.

"Mmm," Jack moaned gently as Pitch tongued him. Neither one had to raise their arms to pull the other in closer- Jack was flush against Pitch, and leaning his weight into his chest. The soft slipping of their lips together made Jack so happy he could die- he hated having to pull away. Even if just for a quick breath of air.

Looking up at his love tenderly, Jack tugged gently at his tie and whimpered, "_I'm horny_…" Pitch blushed.

"Jack, baby," he whispered, pulling his head back in for another soft kiss, "Not here…"

But, in spite of that statement, Pitch was still willing to caress Jack's bulge sensually. Jack mewled happily and kissed a little more insistently.

When they had to leave, Jack found himself tugging his sweater down further to cover the tent in his jeans. Sure, he was hard, but he didn't want other kids to see that… He'd just have to deal with it.

He went over to Thianna's that night for a movie. Kris had been informed of that yesterday, so it was all good. She wanted to watch a movie with Orlando Bloom in it; not that Jack was complaining. He liked eye candy as much as she did. (Pitch had found out about this when Jack was reading a Playgirl magazine at his house a few weeks ago…)

As the two friends munched on popcorn, Jack was finally able to say that he wasn't even the slightest bit nervous being alone with her. He had Pitch, and though he still had feelings for her, he was content with his love life now. For the first time he was happily dating.

"So, whass Piftfh gonna gimv you fpfhor your birffday?" Thianna asked, stuffing more food into her mouth as she talked.

Giggling and wiping a little piece off her chin, he replied, "Dunno, he won't tell me." He then popped a few more popped kernels into his mouth.

"Thafts notff fair," she grumbled, frowning at him. Jack smiled and agreed with her- they both then proceeded to drool over a shirtless Orlando on the screen. Yup. Good times with good friends.

Sandy's mom was okay with Jack now, but Tim was still kinda iffy. He let him come over and hang out with Sandy, but they decided to be safe and NOT tell him about his engagement.

After their movie was over, Jack went home and did whatever homework he had left. He spent a few hours with Kris before heading off to bed- and by bed, he meant his cell phone- texting Pitch all sorts of dirty, nasty things. He had taken this habit up once Pitch had given him his cell number.

Sometimes he would even call him so Pitch could talk dirty to him while he jacked off to the thoughts and memories of him. He loved those nights best.

When he went to school the next day, Jack made sure to look at photos Sandy offered him. They were in-progress shots of his latest masterpiece. He was working on making a giant hand out of broken dolls. It was creepy as heel, especially when he had a piece with an eye, but from far away you couldn't even tell, and it looked gorgeous so far.

"You out-do yourself every time, Sands," he told him, handing back the photos with a whistle of approval. Sandy showed the photos to Aster as well, their other morning walking buddy as of now.

Aster said he wished he had talent like that. Sandy argued that he was athletic, but Aster said, "Yeah, but that's all muscle and no brain power or creativity. You're a little genius, mate!" He knoogied the smaller boy, who laughed silently and shooed him off.

When Jamie and Sophie showed up, Sandy showed them too, and they were just as amazed. Jack constantly told Sandy he needed to be in museums or in collections owned by millionaires. Thianna was a little late today, but she made up for it by giving Jack a box full of cookies as an early birthday present.

Jack carried the box with him all day, only sharing when he really wanted to. He didn't give any to Aster, who proceeded to steal two anyway. Jack offered one to Pitch when he got to class, but Pitch declined, telling Jack that he wasn't very partial to peanut butter cookies. Jack just frowned and shoved another cookie in between his teeth and went to his desk. The cookie sticking two inches straight out.

Pitch had the class do a few group worksheets, and then had them take notes. He assigned no homework, so when the bell rang, Jack asked, "Was that my present?" This was after the others had left.

Grinning down at him, Pitch stepped close and put a cookie into his mouth. Jack quickly whined, "I though you didn't like them!" Pitch's eyes glinted and he leaned in closer to Jack. Jack took the hint and quickly bit down on his end of the cookie. They ignored pieces falling down between them. Pitch moved to Jack's right and whispered sensually in his ear.

"You're going to _love_ your present…" He licked Jack's earlobe and nipped at his neck sexually, making Jack mewl softly with lust. Now he really wanted to know what Pitch had planned.

Pitch hurried him out of the room- Jack pulling his shirt down again to cover his shame from prying eyes. He got to his class with Mr. Drabin, and not two seconds after he sat down did the phone ring- it was about him. Mr. Drabin said he was being called to the custodial office; maybe they had found something he had lost.

Jack couldn't think of when he had lost anything, but he went down anyway. He reached the door and knocked gently. It was pulled open, and Jack was grabbed and dragged inside by none other than Pitch. His eyes were wide as dinner plates as Pitch yanked him inside, locking the door behind him.

Jack could hardly hear himself think with the loud hissing of the boiler and the clanking of gears on some other machine that Jack assumed was the controls for the ventilation.

Staring at his love in surprised wonder, Jack couldn't think of words. Pitch grinned at him and quickly pulled the small boy into a kiss so hot the boiler looked like ice. Jack's eyes rolled back into his head as Pitch nibbled on his lower lip and licked the sore spot repeatedly. Pitch knew just how to make him hard by this point.

"Annnnmmm," Jack moaned and slurred as Pitch let their tongues dance in the air. Saliva dripped down Jack's chin and he moaned helplessly as Pitch wrapped his pink muscle around Jack's. They hadn't even been fighting for dominance, but Pitch had definitely won.

Pulling them away from the door, Pitch lowered their intertwined bodies to the floor and he began undoing Jack's pants as Jack undid Pitch's shirt. Moaning against the tongue in his mouth, Jack tugged insistently on Pitch's hair until the older man finally pulled away and asked, "What?"

"Won't we get caught?" Jack asked, looking worried, but still oh so aroused.

Pitch smiled at him. "The custodians have lunch right now," he whispered, licking Jack's cheek, "It's just you and me now…"

Blinking, Jack asked, "This is my birthday present isn't it?"

"It's your early one," Pitch replied before capturing the boy in another kiss. Jack quickly wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed back desperately.

Jack was still half in his pants, and completely in his boxers; Pitch in his open shirt and completely in his pants, but that didn't stop them from grinding against each other. Pitch held Jack's hips firmly as he rubbed his erection into Jack's forcefully. Jack gasped and moaned as Pitch began slamming his hard bulge into Jack. It was an odd sensation, but Jack quickly found that he liked it.

Jack pressed at Pitch's chest, eventually pushing his lover onto his back- kicking off his pants that only seemed to be getting in the way. Jack quickly began kissing at the perfectly toned chest in front of him. He trailed his kisses down to the hem line of Pitch's pants, and once he reached there he began licking underneath. He stretched his tongue and quickly undid the black pants.

Pulling them down, taking the boxers with them, Jack began licking hungrily at the member in his face. Pitch mewled happily, tangling his fingers in the white hair, and Jack took his length into his mouth. They both loved Jack's blowjobs. He was fantastic at getting Pitch off, along with himself.

But today they didn't want either of them to finish before the other. So Jack made sure to give Pitch pleasure, just not that much. He sucked wantonly and licked at the slit desperately- taking in the taste of precum with a moan of approval. He was able to allow Pitch's length all the way into his throat and mouth now, and he quickly did so. Not stopping until his tongue was able to lap at Pitch's balls.

Moaning, Jack sucked and licked until Pitch was clawing at his scalp. Pulling his lips up and off with a lewd pop, Jack began removing his shirt. He pulled it off as slowly and as sexually as possible, just trying to tease Pitch as much as possible.

Pitch watched him with hungry eyes- once his lover was completely naked, Pitch took hold of his hips and pulled Jack into a position over his arousal. The head already pressed against his hole, Jack closed his eyes to savor the sensation. Pitch was so hot- and he could feel his cock trembling against his sensitive entrance. Pitch slowly began pulling Jack down, sliding himself up into him, gritting his teeth as he held back from just pounding the boy.

Once it was all in, Jack began bouncing up and down on him, moaning desperately as he did. He understood why Pitch chose the boiler room now- the hissing and metal gears were so loud that their lovemaking would be drowned out and ignored by everyone outside.

"Annh!" Jack yelped, slipping a little and falling down onto Pitch's member: impaling himself and hitting his prostate unintentionally. His vision went white for a brief moment before he pulled back up and resumed riding Pitch.

Choking out a moan, Pitch asked, "D-do you want... angh…! Do you want me to take over…? You're d-doing so much work on your b-birthday… aaahh…"

Smiling, Jack laid his body over Pitch's resting his nipples directly over pitch's, so that the hardened nubs rubbed together. He proceeded to lift his ass and slam it back down, making both himself and his lover moan with pleasure. He repeated this over and over again- smacking and squelching with each thrust of his pelvis.

"F-fuck, Jack, you've gotten good at thisssss…" Pitch had begun hissing as Jack began licking his nipples. Jack smiled at him and continued impaling himself on Pitch's dick.

Soon, though, Jack was getting too close to his peak to keep this up. He couldn't keep his movements steady. So Pitch proceeded to take hold of Jack's ass and shove it up and down on his length- thrusting up into his wet hole with each downward pull. Jack was wailing with pleasure as Pitch claimed him yet again. He'd never get tired of doing this with Pitch- he always made it so interesting and so good.

"Uunnh… Piiitch… _Moore_…" Jack mewled between gasps and moans of ecstasy. Pitch gripped him tighter and thrust up in harder and faster- his length becoming a wet, sloppy blur going in and out of Jack's body.

Jack threw his head back, shouting, "YES! _Yeeess!_" Dropping his head back into his lover's chest, Jack held the grey shoulders tight, letting his tongue flop out of his mouth as he moaned uncontrollably. He drooled more with each thrust from his love. Soon, Jack was seeing nothing but white as his climax overcame him.

Screaming Jack bit down on Pitch's left nipple and came. His seed spilled and splattered over both their chests and Pitch quickly joined his wailing lover in release. Jack could feel it oozing out of his hole as Pitch's member trembled within him, and he moaned happily at the warmth of it.

Pulling his lips from Pitch's body, Jack pouted a little at seeing that he had actually broken the skin and it was bleeding. He licked at it sweetly, kissing it softly and whispering, "Sorry, baby…"

Pitch only smiled and stroked Jack's back. "It was worth it," he said, "Haven't you wanted to screw at school for a while anyhow?" Jack nodded with a blissful smile. Grinning, Pitch kissed his forehead and whispered, "So I got your present right?"

"Hell yeah," Jack replied, kissing him passionately. Parting their lips a little, Jack asked, "You wanna get one last round in before we gotta get outta here?" Pitch smirked at him.

"Naughty boy," he hissed, but he quickly pushed Jack down onto his back and began thrusting in and out of him again. They were both hard again anyway- Jack's nipple licking had done that much. Jack had found after being with Pitch that it was always right after he came that he was aroused the easiest.

Moaning, Jack locked his ankles together behind Pitch's waist. His arms were useless as his back rubbed back and forth across the cold floor. Pitch's thrusts were rough in this position- just the way Jack liked it.

"Ooanh, _Pitch_…" he mewled, making sure to give Pitch sensual looks, "Harder… Fuck me harder, baby…" Pitch grinned down at him and leaned forward as he began ramming into Jack's prostate.

Jack couldn't have asked for better. As Pitch jerked the boy's body around with his pounding, they both made out. Jack didn't care if Pitch accidentally bit his tongue he was being so rough down inside him; all that mattered was how good it felt to have him inside.

Slamming his length into the tiny body below, Pitch gritted his teeth, hissing out, "Fuck, I'm cumming…" Jack kissed his jaw sweetly and let Pitch ravage him as he reached his peak.

As Pitch's last few thrusts became extra violent and ferocious, Jack found his climax reaching him fast as well. With desperate moans as he felt Pitch's balls smacking into his bottom, Jack screamed Pitch's name and wailed, "I'm cumming!"

The older man gripped Jack and forced him down on his length, deep enough where it hurt his balls to be pressed so tightly against him, and Pitch let a low, raspy, husky roar escape him as he came hard. Jack moaned desperately at feeling the throbbing inside him- Pitch's release brought him to orgasm in seconds, and the teen was moaning helplessly.

With exhausted pants and gasps, the two separated their bodies and laid together for a few moments to calm down. Pitch kissed Jack several times, repeatedly telling him happy birthday.

"_Early_ birthday," Jack corrected with an intake of air. Pitch smiled at that comment. Carefully getting to his feet, Pitch went to a table and offered a bottle to Jack. Jack saw it was cologne: they both probably reeked of their lovemaking. He accepted it and spritzed all over, playfully spraying at Pitch's flaccid member. Pitch smirked at him and returned the favor.

The little cologne fight soon turned into a naked make-out session against the wall. Jack loved being like this with Pitch. It was something he didn't get to experience with anyone else. And that made it all the more special.

Looking into the big hazel eyes, Jack whispered, "I fucking love you." Pitch teased him for his dirty mouth.

"I love you too, you naughty little thing," he whispered, kissing him sweetly one last time before getting his pants and shirt. Jack didn't really want to leave, but he couldn't exactly stay in the boiler room…

Pitch let Jack leave first. It was the passing period between his last class with Mr. Drabin and his lunch, so Jack was able to blend right in with everybody else. He knew Pitch would make it to his class just fine.

When he sat down to eat, Jack smiled in contentment at having been laid during the school day _in school_ and wondered to himself, "If that was my early present, I wonder what he's got planned for tomorrow…"

**Hooray! More of the smut! What DOES Pitch have planned? I have no idea! We'll find out later!**


	27. Chapter 27

www. youtube watch?v=4OTtoyIzt7s -Go watch that NOW. (But get rid of the spaces in between the dashes and the periods and the words so you can open the link. TRUST ME.

**ALL THE FEELSSSSSSSSS! That vid… I just. I just… I… I can't even…. *sobs* SO BEAUTIFULLLLLL…!**

***wipes sleeve across nose* Now, past my feels, I have to make a funny comment.**

**Went to a concert a while ago. Was drinking a water bottle. (Not a crazy concert, an orchestra one…) And the guy in front of me stood up like six times for no apparent reason. I took a swig from my bottle, shrugging off his stupidity. As I shut the bottle, the plastic clicked. And that bastard looked over his shoulder, giving me a "Shut the hell up" look. And nobody was even playing. In my head I was like, "Aw hell nah, bitch." So immediately I twisted the water bottle six times so that asshole could know I don't give a fuck if his kid's playing in this concert. You stand up for no fucking reason DURING the performance and give me flack when nobody's even on the stage? I don't think so.**

**And then the other day. Haha, this one blows my mind. Walking, right? I went a little faster and to the left to AVOID running into a girl. Immediately she's like, "Well excuse you too." And I was just thinking in my head, "Really? I moved AWAY from you…" Nope. She just sat there bitching to her friend for the entire time we walked in the same direction. Right. Cuz I give two shits that I got A LITTLE TOO CLOSE to your personal space but DIDN'T hit you. My bad. Let me just go to the other side of the globe to stay out of your fucking way- cuz you're the queen of England or something… **

**Again- I worry for humanity. See, now I just ruined al the feels… Darn…**

**Wellp, now that I've killed the mood, how 'bout we get right to the story?**

**Frost High**

**Chapter Twenty….Seven…? Uh…. I think that was where we ended off…. Umm….. Shoot… This is just too damn long. Ain't nobody got time for all this…!**

Jack was overjoyed when Saturday came. Not only was he now officially eighteen, but he was going to spend the whole day with Kris and the whole night with Pitch! Kris invited all Jack's friends over, and they were currently having a wonderful snowball fight in the front yard. (Jack was the champion, but Aster held a close second. Damn him being on the baseball team…) It seemed like every time Jack landed a hit on the bulky body of Aster, he was able to land one right back.

"You're cheating!" Jack whined, throwing another one and hitting the boy in the side of the face.

Aster hurled one right back, slamming the snow into Jack's chest. "You're just upset cuz you're losing on your birthday!" he shouted, grinning with his victory.

Pouting, Jack yelled, "You could let me win since it is!" Aster sighed and allowed Jack to dump handful after handful of snow down his shirt. Thianna laughed hysterically, quickly taking photos of the wet stains the snow made in Aster's shirt. Not to mention how lumpy he looked.

Sophie said Jack was turning Aster into a snowman. Laughing, Jack said, "Yeah, all we need is a carrot nose!"

Jamie was helping Sandy build a snow sculpture now and soon enough the others all joined in. Sandy told them he wanted it to look like Jack. When Jack had heard that news, he was squealing with glee and rolling around in the snow.

This was the best present Sandy could have ever given him. Once it was done, Jack stood with his ice twin and they all took dozen of photos. Sophie said she was posting them so all her friends could see.

"Just be sure you tag me," Jack said, smiling happily. Sophie said she would.

Kris called them all in to get food. And though it was upsetting, they all went in without argument. Jack went so far as to kiss his snow double before coming in.

His friends were giving him presents. Aster had jokingly said he'd gotten him coal, but Jack's pouting face made him tell the truth. And three hundred dollars, several new hoodies and pants, sixteen fantastic photos of him with the snow Jack, and several dirty comic books later, Jack Frost was ecstatic.

"Ah, wait, I have present for you now, Jack," Kris said, stepping forward and smiling.

Jack grinned up at him. "What is it?" he asked, beaming brightly at his father.

"Close your eyes," Kris said; smiling lovingly, "I van it to be surprise."

Nodding, Jack closed his eyes- his grin not shrinking in the slightest. He couldn't wait to see what his dad had gotten him. Knowing him it would be something fantastic.

He heard soft squeals from Thianna and Sophie, and he couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow up. He wanted to peek. He was about to let one eye slip open when a hand slid over his eyes.

"No peeking, Jack," he heard an all too familiar voice whisper just before his lips were captured in a warm, tender kiss. He knew that voice anywhere. Pitch.

Quickly wrapping his arms around him, Jack kissed back passionately. Once their lips parted, Jack asked teasingly, "I'll bite, what'd you get me dad?" He received a pinch to his side for that; he squeaked and giggled happily, falling into his lover's arms.

Jack looked from his favorite hazel eyes to his dad's baby blues. Kris smiled, he looked ready to cry. Kissing Pitch's cheek quickly, Jack hopped to his feet and hugged his father tight.

"I love you dad," he whispered, nuzzling his head in the firm yet squishy belly.

Kris clasped his big hands around Jack's back, and with a barely noticeable tremor to his voice, he whispered, "I love you too, Jack…"

**Ha, right, you were expecting another smut overload, right? NO! WRONG! SHAME ON YOU! SIT DOWN NOW!**

**There must be a feels and smut balance! MUST! *cries* All the feels!**

**Smut next chappy… Promise… Lots of smut…**


	28. Chapter 28 (Again, smut)

**Did you all watch the Vid? Didja? Didja didja didja?**

**Anyway… So this morning, when I went out to start my day I saw my front yard and nearly screamed.**

**My front yard- COMPLETELY **_**LITTERED**_** with snowballs. That I didn't make. Or my mother. Or my brother. Or his friend. And the weirdest part- the snow was completely undisturbed.**

**NO FOOTPRINTS. No signs of hands digging down to make the snowballs. NO SIGN THAT ANYTHING HAD EVER BEEN OUT THERE.**

**The moment I saw that, I was immediately inwardly flailing and screaming that Jack Frost had made us snowballs to use for ammo. Like, they were legit, everywhere. And they were all different sizes. And it was SO PERFECT!**

**I wished I could've taken a photo. *cries* Jaaa-aaaaaack!**

**Frost High**

**Chapter Twenty Eight- Maybe**

Jack was with Pitch at the moment. His older lover had the young boy's eyes covered and he was walking him somewhere. Jack couldn't stop giggling- all the surprises today!

"C'mon, Pitch, can't you tell me where we're going?" he pleaded, trying to pry his warm hands off his eyes.

Pitch kissed his neck. "Just a minute longer, love," he whispered. Jack heard a door open. Pitch walked him a little further, and then removed his hands.

When the blue eyed boy blinked, he pouted in confusion. "We're at a jewelry store?" he whimpered, a little disappointed it wasn't somewhere more dirty.

Seeing the disappointment in Jack's face, Pitch took his hands and walked him to a counter. "I wanted you to come with me," he said with a smile. Leaning down and nuzzling Jack's cheek tenderly, Pitch whispered into his ear, "I wanted you to help pick out your wedding ring…"

Immediately Jack squealed in joy. He huggled his lover's arm tight, rubbing his face against his shirt happily. "Oh, Pitch!" he squeaked. Jack quickly began kissing his love. He knew they were a ways away from home, so it didn't matter- though him being eighteen, he might've been able to get away with it. He wasn't sure, nor did he care.

The two looked over dozens upon dozens of styles that a cheerful woman with bright blonde hair showed them. Jack asked if he could still wear the engagement ring too- he loved it too much to get rid of it.

"Anything you want, baby," Pitch whispered tenderly, caressing Jack's shoulder. Eventually Jack found a ring style he liked- it was carved intricately, making it look like two vines of wood intertwining around his finger, and the woman was willing to allow him to customize the way the gems would be set. (It cost Pitch a fortune, but when Jack said he didn't want to make him spend, Pitch had simply said Jack deserved the absolute best. That ended the argument- Jack was blushing too fiercely to talk back.)

So he had a whitened diamond in the center, with topaz, sapphire, and transparent diamond slivers around it. He said he wanted it to look like snow falling around the diamond. The woman smiled and said they would call when it was finished- Pitch was the one they'd be calling.

The instant they walked out, Jack flung himself into Pitch's arms and began kissing him fervently. Every time Pitch tried to pull away for air, Jack would force his lips to slide back onto his and shove his tongue back into his mouth. Pitch moaned as Jack continued to steal his breath away; their tongues dancing together.

When Jack finally let Pitch's lips free, he squeaked happily, "I love you!"

The boy nuzzled his head into Pitch's neck; rubbing is face back and forth swiftly. It was like he wasn't able to stop shaking his head from side to side. Pitch smiled at the cat-like affection and held Jack tighter. "I love you too, Jack," he said in response. Pitch gave a small nod to a young looking couple heading into the store. The woman was smiling sweetly at them, as if she felt more lovey-dovey just by looking at them. The man seemed a bit more apprehensive. (That seemed to be the most common reaction with straight people. The women thought they were cute, whereas the men were uncomfortable with their love.)

And when Jack turned back around, glancing to see what Pitch was looking at , the woman cooed and blushed at seeing how adorably happy Jack looked. Jack looked back at Pitch, giving him a confused look.

Smirking seductively down at him, Pitch leaned in close, ghosting his lips over Jack's, and he whispered, "Everyone who sees you falls in love with you, Jack… You're just too damn attractive. I think I'll have to punish you for that later…"

Jack shuddered. His eyes half lidded, the love-struck teenager whimpered, "Y-you're punishing me for being too good looking…?"

Gripping his shoulders, Pitch began licking Jack's ear. "You're too pretty," he whispered sensually, "I'm going to have to spank you for that when we get home…"

Moaning softly, Jack asked, "Why not do it here…?" Pitch only smirked at the horny boy.

He teasingly pulled Jack by his shirt back to the car while kissing him. Every little flick of the tongue sent Jack spiraling into a deeper state of desperation. He needed Pitch now. And every time Jack tried to push deeper into the kiss, Pitch would deny him what he needed and he'd push the teen ever so slightly back.

Whimpering as Pitch chewed his lower lip, Jack kept trying to grind his hips up into the older man. But Pitch just pulled his waist back far enough so that Jack couldn't get the friction he so desperately wanted.

His lower lip was still being tugged at by sharp teeth as Jack whined, "_Piitch_… You're not being…_unh_… nice…" Jack tried to say fair, but with his lower lip being sucked and licked at by his lover, the 'f' wasn't clear. Pitch only chuckled and continued to toy with his love.

Eventually, though, even Pitch was getting too desperate to wait. He kissed Jack into the passenger seat, and was practically climbing in with him. But he pulled away and took himself to the driver's side. The instant he got in Jack was at his pants, undoing them so he could get what he wanted.

It was late out, dark enough that once the lights in the car died down, even Jack's white hair would have been invisible. So there was no problem with Pitch just sitting in the parking lot while Jack sucked him off.

The second the boy's lips were around his length, Pitch moaned and thrust his hips up into the warmth of Jack's mouth. Jack gasped at first, but quickly began bobbing his head up and down to meet Pitch's thrusts. He knew what he was doing now- no longer a beginner at this. Jack licked and sucked like a pro whore.

Suckling the tip, Jack mewled softly as Pitch eased himself in and out with quick, shallow thrusts. He lapped the pre-cum off the slit eagerly, enjoying that tang he loved so much. Pitch was close- the way he was moaning told Jack that much, not to mention the throbbing of the member in his mouth.

Forcing it into his throat, Jack grinned around Pitch's shaft as his lover choked out his name and spilled his seed into him. Swallowing it all down, Jack slid his lips back up and off, licking the head clean before giving Pitch one of the naughtiest looks ever.

"Oh, shove it, Jack and just unzip your pants," Pitch hissed, smirking after Jack gave his length one last kiss. He did as Pitch said, though, and undid his pants, freeing his own erection.

Pitch began by licking up Jack's trembling length. Jack mewled happily as Pitch pressed his pink muscle against his manhood and used it to move Jack's dick around. Every time he pushed a little too far Jack yelped as he snapped back into place. He felt like he was going to reach his climax any second.

"W… why haven't you done that before…?" jack asked, stuttering as Pitch did it again.

Chuckling and kissing Jack's veiny appendage, Pitch asked, "Why, you like it?" Jack whimpered a yes.

So Pitch repeated the action again and again until Jack shouted in release. The older male made sure to surround the head at the very least so that he could drink down the sweet taste of his lover.

Once jack had emptied himself, Pitch pulled away, licking the slit gently, and saying, "You taste better every time…" Jack blushed and looked away.

Pitch noticed that Jack was hardening again rapidly. Smirking, he nipped at Jack's shaft. The boy yelped and stared at him in shock. Sitting up, Pitch started the car, whispering, "You keep that ready for me, alright? Don't wanna waste a minute." Nodding, Jack made sure to keep himself aroused all the way back to Pitch's house.

As they pulled in the driveway, Jack smiled weakly seeing their snowman standing in the yard. It had melted some, but it was still there. His eyes quickly closed, however, as he tugged at himself, trying to keep the night going fast.

Taking the lust-drunk boy inside, Pitch led Jack to the bedroom. Jack moaned helplessly, trying to climb to the bed. Pitch stopped him.

"No, no, wait just a moment Jack," he said, smiling, "Just get undressed. Wait right here." Groaning, Jack pulled his shirt off and then let his pants and boxers drop to the ground. He continued to pleasure himself until Pitch returned.

He felt hands slip over his eyes for the third time that day. "Keep your eyes closed, Jack," his older partner whispered, "I want to surprise you…" Jack nodded and kept his eyes shut tight.

Assuming Pitch was going to give him surprise buttsecks, Jack kept his bottom out a little.

… … … Okay, now Pitch was just teasing. Pouting, Jack asked, "Pitch, can I just open my eyes now?"

Pitch didn't respond. Frowning, Jack opened one eye ever so slightly. But as soon as he saw what he did, both eyes went wide as saucers, and his mouth fell open. (What happened to his manhood is left to be assumed.)

There, lying on the bed, wearing thigh high black stockings, a tight, form fitting black leather corset, and a skimpy black thong, Pitch kept his legs spread, feet angled to accentuate those slender muscles, and both arms were tucked up behind his head. Jack could tell just by looking at him that Pitch had recently shaved everything. And that only made him even more enticing- smooth, flawless, creamy skin.

"P-Pitch," Jack gaped, staring at him without blinking.

The older male motioned for Jack to come to the bed. Jack obeyed numbly, just staring at that vision of perfection. Once Jack was hovering over him, Pitch leaned up and kissed him once ever so gently. "Your turn," he purred, "Happy birthday, baby…"

"W-won't I hurt you…?" Jack asked, licking his lips hungrily. He couldn't deny how good Pitch looked.

Smiling sensually up at him, Pitch pulled Jack's head down. He began kissing and licking his neck, whispering, "I may be a teacher, but I've had my share of sex…" Jack quickly took that as Pitch had been on bottom many times before.

Nodding, Jack gripped Pitch's skimpy thong. Pulling it down slowly, sensually, Jack gasped seeing how Pitch's erection practically popped free. Deciding that he liked the way the rest of the outfit looked on Pitch, Jack proceeded to position himself at Pitch's entrance.

He used his hand to guide his length in- he had never actually been on top before in their relationship. He wanted this to be good for both of them.

Once he had slid himself in, Jack inhaled at the noise Pitch made. He had never heard him make that noise before. He slid out, and then proceeded to slam himself right back in, earning a louder, needier moan from his lover.

"Mmmmm…. _Jaaaaaack_~…" Pitch mewled, rolling his hips into Jack's body. Jack yelped at the intense wave of pleasure that claimed him. Pitch's white hot walls were clenching around him and grinding against his length.

Jack felt his mouth hanging open, his tongue wiggling uselessly against his teeth as he moaned. "A-a-annhhh…"

Pitch smiled, pulling Jack in closer. Nibbling at his tiny lover's shoulder, Pitch purred, "Come one Jack. Fuck me…"

How could he resist when Pitch asked like that? Jack quickly hunched forward, placing a hand on either side of Pitch's head against the pillows, and he began humping into him, doing his very best to make the thrusts as quick and shallow as possible. He adored seeing Pitch writhe and moan beneath him- _because _of him.

With each barely there thrust, Jack's head just missing his prostate, Pitch became more desperate. "Jack, deeper!" he wailed, trying to shove his hips down on Jack's hips. The instant he did Jack cried out in pleasure: it felt like he had slammed into a wall within Pitch, but at the same time he could feel the very tip pushing into another opening. He worried that maybe he was in too deep.

But when Pitch screamed out yes, Jack's fears were calmed. Soon he was ramming into Pitch over and over again, moaning with him at the ecstasy. Jack pounded in once a little to the left, and suddenly Pitch cried out, wrapping his legs around Jack's waist.

"AH! There! Right there Jack!" Pitch shouted, his head pressed back, deep in the pillows, his body arched up into his lover. Nodding, Jack made sure to angle his thrusts into that spot every time. And every time he did, Pitch's walls seemed to get tighter around him.

"Anh, anh, Jack…!" Pitch moaned with each thrust, "Anh, anh, anh! _YES!_"

Jack noticed that Pitch had quickly become wet- each thrust was accompanied by a loud squelch. He felt like was going to faint it felt so good to pound into that wet heat. And every time he looked down at Pitch his arousal only grew. The way his eyes rolled back into his skull and his tongue occasionally lagged out of his mouth made Jack feel special. Like he was the only one who could do that to him.

And suddenly Jack's movements were halted by Pitch's legs tightening so fiercely it hurt. Pitch was screaming his name, and the walls clenched so tight that Jack couldn't hold back any more- he spilled himself into his lover and quickly collapsed into him.

Pitch was wet and sticky with his own release, but that didn't bother Jack in the slightest. Gasping, Jack asked, "W-was it good for you…?" Pitch moaned blissfully, nodding his head. Smiling, Jack breathed, "So my teacher likes my dick, huh?"

Pitch growled lowly at him before pulling Jack in for a hot, steamy kiss. Jack's length twitched excitedly inside his lover. When Pitch pulled away, he asked, "You ready to go again…?" Jack nodded and they quickly started again: Jack jackhammering into Pitch's prostate like a pro.

And as Pitch began screaming with his second orgasm, Jack knew it was going to be a very, very long night.

**Sorry, I realize that smut was less detailed than the other ones. But seeing as how the story mostly follows Jack, I wanted each time Pitch took him to be more passionate. After all, Jack's feelings are what I'm kind of focusing on… Well, I'm sure he'll be on bottom again soon. For those who wanted steamier smut…**


	29. Chapter 29-Final Chapter

**DEAR SOMEONE,**

**Is Asking why something exists a compliment? Because right now I'm feeling a little insulted… *pouty face***

**Anyway… I've finally gotten something… So… Hopefully you guys all like this…**

**FROST HIGH FINALE.**

It was January first. And Jack had his arm looped with Kris' as they walked together. How many times had he practiced this over the past few days? At least a hundred… But this time… This time it didn't feel real.

It didn't feel like he was actually walking with his father. It didn't feel like he was wearing that crisp, solid white tux. It didn't feel like he was in his body- it felt like he was floating overhead and watching. It didn't feel like he could see Thianna and Sophie standing up there in their pretty white dresses. It didn't feel like his extended family was staring at him in wonder from his left. It didn't feel like he was looking at the back of Pitch's head.

Blushing excitedly, Jack looked up into his father's face with a happy smile. Kris smiled right back at him.

When he went back to school, it would officially be the second semester and Pitch would no longer be his teacher. Maybe that was why they were doing this now. Or maybe it was because they wanted to.

He liked to think it was the latter. Even more so when Pitch turned his head to smile at him.

The soft pat of his shoes on the ground finally faded when he stood across from Pitch. Kris took his place beside Aster and Jamie near Pitch. Sandy was following behind the father and son, carrying a small pillow with a big grin on his face. His father may not have agreed to attend, but Sandy and Pitch's sister wouldn't have missed this for anything.

Gazing into Pitch's eyes, once again Jack felt like it was all too good to be true. Just a few months ago the man wearing the crisp black tux before him was his teacher. And nothing more was to come of their relationship than a little crush…

It didn't seem that he was really there, holding the bunch of flowers. It didn't seem that Pitch was really holding his hands. It didn't seem like the man next to them was telling them what to repeat and what to answer.

When the man asked Pitch if he took him, Jack nearly died with joy. He could have when Pitch said yes.

"Jack," the man said. Jack held his breath. "Do you take Pitch… in sickness and in health… as long as you both shall live…?"

Tears welled in the corners of his eyes as he said, "I do." They were both so lucky to have found each other. So lucky that they lived in a state that allowed gay marriage. So lucky that they weren't going to give up on each other.

"Pitch Black," the man said with a warm smile, "You may kiss your bride…"

And Pitch did. He pulled his lover's face in and kissed him with such passion it was contagious. The family members began cheering and sobbing all at once in joy.

When they pulled apart, Jack said, "I'm so lucky to have you."

Pitch kissed him again and held the small teen in a loving embrace.

"You're finally mine, Jack," he said, kissing his cheek, "I can finally say that I have you… All to myself." Jack smiled and kissed him again.

Photos were taken, congratulations were bestowed, love was sent. It was a beautiful ceremony all around. Dancing with his father and his new husband later, in Jack's opinion, was the best part, though.

"Just because I won't be your teacher anymore, doesn't mean I won't be expecting to see you in my classroom, Jack Frost," Pitch teased as they swayed slowly together.

"Jack Black-Frost," the white haired teen corrected with a cheeky smile. Pitch smiled back and pecked his lips gently.

Once Jack tossed his bouquet, which he had specifically asked for because he wanted to throw it, Pitch embraced him again.

"You know," he hissed sensually into Jack's ear, "Now that we're married… There's going to be a lot of honeymooning going on…"

Jack grinned. "I like the sound of that," he purred back, kissing Pitch with a purposeful amount of tongue, "But just because you're the one I'm calling husband doesn't mean I'm just gonna let you be on top…"

Pitch smirked at him. "I do so love a challenge…"

And as the two drove off to partake in such naughty honeymoon activities, it was plainly obvious that the label of student and teacher was thrown out the window. Happily married partners had pushed it out while they sped along the freeway at eighty miles an hour.

**Guh…. Never been very good at ending a story…**

**Well…. I hope it was okay…**

**Sorry if I didn't do your suggestions… I needed help spitballing ideas… **

**Very sappy ending… But, oh well… What can you do?**

**Sorry, no smut… I'm sure Evil Ed will be disappointed in me for that… ;p**

**I wish I could actually say all this. You'd all shun me. I sound like a 90 year old smoker right now my voice is so dead… Sickness… WHY?**


	30. Chapter 30 THE END OF THE END Honeymoon

**Why am I even doing this…? Well… *sighs* Whatever…**

**A Message to Nobodi: What about it…? Just the fact that it's a student and a teacher? Hmm… Well, if that's all I'm sorry to say that it happens in real life more often than you think… And it's usually worse then… (I know from personal experience. A girl in my school was found screwing a teacher in a movie theater. He got arrested… She had to move to a different state because everyone was disgusted with her.) It's worse in the real world… Sorry if writing about it upset you at all. Hopefully my apology will make it less bad.**

**Now then…. This is because I missed it… I was writing for Annoying Vampire and momentarily went… "I miss Frost High"… And thought about writing a little sob story. (I didn't, thank goodness…)**

**It makes me smile to see that I still get reviews on this. Even after a month of finished people still review. You guys are awesome.**

**Now, getting back on subject- this is because EvilEd666 was so adamant about having a continuing chapter with some Honeymoon antics. :) This one's for you Ed.**

**FROST HIGH. HONEYMOON CHAPTER. (Chapter 30) Honey- moo moo child!**

Jack giggled while Pitch undressed him. The half-drunk man was fumbling with his buttons and it was actually pretty adorable to see him cursing about it. Jack still wasn't old enough for more than a few sips of the wine, but Pitch drank for both of them. He kept saying that he was going to fuck him in a tub of beer, just so Jack could get contact drunk and experience it for the first time. (Jack just laughed at that and patted his shoulder fondly.)

"Damnit," Pitch hissed, trying again to get the bottom most button on Jack's shirt. There were still two other buttons besides that one. Pitch had a ways to go. "Fuck." His hand slipped- he ended up tugging Jack's pants down on accident. But quickly became on purpose. He began pulling them down more forcefully.

Laughing again, Jack said, "Never thought I'd see you this drunk, Pitch. Maybe a little bit tipsy, but not drunk off your ass like this…!"

Pitch's hands slipped again. "I'm not drunk off my ass," he argued, frowning at his lover, "I can still think coherently and talk just fine… It's my damn motor skills… FUCK!" he tore a seam. Jack laughed and offered some help by unbuttoning his shirt.

"It's still funny to see you getting so mad, babe," he said, rolling the shirt off his shoulders. The two had retreated to Pitch's house for the night, which basically everyone at the wedding understood. (They all knew the concept of honeymooning.) "My teacher... drunk…"

Pitch smirked. "Your teacher," he mocked, "Fucking you senseless."

Pouting, Jack said, "That's not as funny…" Pitch rolled his eyes and returned to freeing Jack of his pants. Once he had finally removed them and Jack was now stark naked on the couch, Pitch pushed down and kissed his new husband.

Jack smiled against the tongue in his mouth, moaning softly and wrapping his legs around Pitch's waist. The older male lifted Jack up, pressing his hand into the small of Jack's back as they kissed. Jack pulled Pitch's shirt off his shoulders as his tongue wrapped around his.

Moaning happily, Jack allowed Pitch to repeatedly goose him- sticking a finger or two up his ass and wiggling it around. He had missed screwing him without thought. He had missed not giving a damn about how loud he was or how they were student and teacher. The only times that ever seemed to happen were the times they were completely alone in Pitch's house. (Like right now.)

"Ah!" Jack moaned when Pitch bit down on his tongue. He allowed him to nibble on the pink muscle and lick it, enjoying the pain vibrating from where his teeth were.

Once Pitch let him go, Jack asked, "Anyone ever tell you that you have really sharp teeth?" Pitch laughed and nibbled his lover's ear.

"You know you love when it hurts," he hissed, licking the sore spot he had just bit on Jack's ear. Jack giggled a little and agreed with him, kissing Pitch's neck sweetly.

Pitch lifted his young love up into the air, taking them up the stairs to his bedroom. Jack laughed every time he almost tripped, asking if he'd like him to carry him up the stairs instead.

"If you don't want me to fuck you, I won't you ungrateful little brat," he said, frowning at his lover.

Jack smiled, fluttering his eyelashes innocently, saying, "I'm sorry baby, pwease cawwy me up the staiws!" Pitch frowned more darkly at him for that, and Jack tried looking cuter. He gave him his trademark smirk and Pitch gave in with a sigh. He tossed Jack onto the bed, climbing over him and sucking his body hungrily. As he inched up his body length, Pitch's lips trailed hickeys and kisses. Jack gasped and mewled when the suckles were on his nipples.

"T-talk about the Holocaust," Jack said, moaning as Pitch nibbled teasingly on his right nipple. Pitch asked why, licking the pert pink nub. "C-cuz you always sounded so fucking hot w-when you did…"

And so, as Pitch kissed and sucked, nibbled and licked, he told Jack all about the Holocaust. It made him remember their class. Moaning softly, Jack pulled Pitch's hand down to his neglected cock.

"N-now look at me…" he begged, leading Pitch's hand to start jerking him off, "L-like you d-did during class…" Pitch gave him a knowing smirk and stared at him exactly how he had when he knew Jack was into him in the classroom. The stare was knowing, sensual, and taunting. It basically said 'I know you want me, and I know you can't have me.' And Jack absolutely loved that.

He gasped as he reached orgasm. Pitch smiled and licked up Jack's mess. He offered some to his lover, who he knew would take it. Jack's tongue wriggled out and lapped at Pitch's fingers, soon to be met by Pitch's tongue. The double appendages danced around Pitch's fingers for a moment before they slid into each other's kiss.

When their lips parted there was a tiny trickle of saliva running down Jack's cheek. "Still can't believe I got lucky enough to get you to marry me," the teenager said breathlessly.

Pitch chuckled. "Let's both agree that you tricked me into it."

"Agreed," Jack said, pulling Pitch down into a fantastic kiss. Before long Pitch was pushing his massive erection into Jack's warm hole. Jack took it with a happy moan, allowing his lover to start a fast pace.

Pitch slammed into his wet hole with a few loud squishes before the intense fucking began. He bounced up and down with each of Pitch's thrusts, moaning desperately. Over and over and over again his prostate was abused. Pitch's cock never failed to stretch him, make him experience that wonderful euphoria of orgasm.

"Ah, ah, unh, Pitch," he moaned, keeping his arms wrapped around Pitch's shoulders and his legs around his waist, "Oh, God, Pitch, yes! More! More!" Pitch grunted and hissed like a wild boar, shoving himself deep into Jack. At certain points he could have sworn he felt the crown pop into his intestines, but Jack was pretty sure it was just his imagination. (Of course, Pitch was probably big enough to fit that far…)

Moaning, Jack dug his nails into Pitch's back deeper with each thrust. Pitch ravaged him, just like always. Jack would never get tired of the feeling of being so completely dominated. Feeling Pitch force his way in through the ring of muscle, feeling his own juices splatter out around his lover's dick, feeling him ram into his prostate- it was all so perfect.

"B-baby, AH! Th-that's it!" Jack gasped and moaned, tightening his legs, "I-I'm c-close! Pitch! PITCH!"

He screamed at feeling his orgasm ripple through him. His seed splattered all over his chest, smeared onto Pitch's, and dribbled out of the tip of his cock. Smiling, Pitch finished with his last few erratic thrusts, spilling deep into his lover, before pulling out and moving to lick Jack's limp penis clean.

"Mmm, you taste so good, Jack," he mewled, licking and kissing Jack's shaft. Jack blushed with slight exhaustion as he stared down at him. Pitch began sucking on Jack's dick, making him hard very very fast.

Moaning softly, rolling his hips up into Pitch's mouth, Jack said, "You always were better at blowjobs…" Pitch chuckled against his member; the vibrations making Jack yelp lewdly.

Soon Pitch was sucking noisily, licking and slurping on purpose to tease his lover. And poor Jack was left clawing the sheets to give himself some kind of grounding. He practically twisted in on himself as Pitch sucked him. The head of black hair bobbed up and down faster and faster until Jack wailed with his release. Pitch swallowed down every last drop, smiling at his love.

Pushing himself up, rubbing his own erection against Jack's limp shaft, Pitch said, "We may not be able to produce children all on our own, but I can pretend while I fuck you that I'm getting you pregnant. And you'll have a butt baby and we'll be proud parents."

Jack moaned as his cock hardened from Pitch grinding against him, but grinned at the butt baby part. "You're so immature," he said.

"Would you love me if I wasn't?" he asked, kissing Jack's lips quickly and then kissing his nose.

"Probably," Jack replied, "Your so damn hot it's hard not to." Pitch laughed.

Snickering at him, he whispered, "Maybe you're the wrong person to ask… You're just a horny little teenager."

"And you're a horny old man," Jack retorted, grabbing hold of Pitch's length, pumping it fiercely. "Pedophile," he said, "You're a pedophile and I tricked you into marrying me."

Pitch laughed between moans. "Maybe you're just jailbait," he argued, thrusting up into his husband's hand. A few more pumps and Pitch's seed shot out, splattering into Jack's face.

Gasping, Pitch lined himself up with Jack's entrance once again. Pushing his limp length in took some difficulty, but he managed it. Jack's warm walls clenching made him hard in a matter of seconds.

Smiling up at him, Jack asked, "This is gonna be a long night, huh?"

Smirking, Pitch replied, "Long week, love. We're honeymooning for a month and a half. And for the first week you're all mine to do with as I please… Now spread your legs. Time for another round."

As he started back up again, Jack couldn't help but moan. "I love you, Pitch," he said.

"I love you too, Jack."

**The end of the End. I hope you all enjoyed this craziness… ALL THE SMUT.**


End file.
